Story fragments and pieces
by twilliams1797
Summary: bits of writing unconnected to any story at the moment. maybe eventually they will be part of something.
1. Chapter 1

I just woke from a horrible dream, I though writing it down might be useful to me or someone who is writing a story.

this is not part of any other story, just yet.

Harry entered the house in Cambridge, a large tudor style house, authentic if he could tell anything about ancient architecture. Ginny was in the kitchen, packing up objects and books. Her face brightened to see Harry. Oh Harry, it's good to have ou back" she wiggled with what could only be interpreted as excitement. He looked around at the empty shelves, the haphazard furniture the piles of discarded items.  
"Where is she?" he glared at her. Her face twitched in anger for a moment, and then lit up with glee.. "She's upstairs in the library, where else would she be?"

Harry left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to the great room which had been converted to a library/haven.. He entered, the walls were covered with shelves from floor to ceiling, and almost all of them were empty, the massive collection if books gone. The artifacts were gone, the soul of the place was gone. A scrape and Harry turned to see Hermione shuffle into the room from the loo. she looked..ghastly, her hair was frazzly and linp, she had put on a lot of weight, and it made her look like the blimp version of Hermione.. she must have gained eighty pounds since he had seen her last.. it had been a year when he had been called out of the country on what seemed to be an important and critical mission.. it had taken the best part of a year to figure out that it was a plot to capture him and get him under control.. he had not spoken to her for almost that whole year, not had an owl, nothing.

she looked at him with red rhuemy eyes, as if she had been crying a lot..because she had. The tears started to flow again and Harry stepped forward to envelop her in his arms..

"What happened, where's Hedwig, what happened to you, your books..everything?"

Hermione sniffed and kept her face buried in his shoulder..she was muffled in her speech..

"They came to the door a week after you left..it was Ron and Ginny, so I trusted them.. they were friends, after all. they tied me to a chair and forced me to drink potions, and then claimed eveerything here as spoils of war, and that I was a criminal, stealing magic, and not entitled to any of it....." she sniffled and held him tightly. Ginny took all the artifacts and sold them at an auction.. it was horrible seeing people that I knew to be blood sympathisers here in my own house bidding on my things like they were a boot sale..I didn't even get to keep the money, she took it all.. All my books. gone, someone in the Ministry claimed them as dangerous..Ron..ron was the worst..he took my wand and snapped it right in front of my face.." she cried some more and Harry looked around trying to feel if there were any magic in or on the area.. he could feel several spells attached to Hermione, and was quietly trying to contain them.. he heard the quiet footsteps coming up the stairs and eased Hermione over to a semi-protected corner of the room, at least ouit of the direct line of fire.. Someone entered the room "Oi Potter, about time you got back" Harry turned to see Ron, dressed in fine Aurors robes, acting as if he owned the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a bit that I want to use somewhere in a story it doesn't ,  
however go along with Reunion. oh well, I like to abuse Goblins.

This was inspired by the story Reunion on Caer Azkaban newsgroup at Yahoo Groups.

Reunion is written by 'rorscharchblot" the owner of said group

Harry stepped out of his vault, far down in the bowels of the earth,  
and before he stepped back into the cart to return to the surface,  
stunned the goblin. once the goblin was unconscious, re-entered the  
vault and retrieved a device which he set in motion, a spinning ring,a  
meter across, which silently made its way up to the ceiling of the  
tunnel and floated there, awaiting orders. He stepped into the cart,  
and enervated the goblin, nudging him awake."Wake up, you, lets  
go!"letting the goblin think he had nodded off. as they started away,  
the spinning ring rose to contact the ceiling of the tunnel. As Harry  
and the Goblin returned to the surface, the spinning ring excavated  
and vanished the rock, as it rose toward the surface.  
Harry walked out the front door of Gringot's and apparated away, not  
to be seen again the rest of the day.  
The spinning tunneler ring moved through the bedrock and stone toward  
the surface, going toward s specific point on the surface. In the  
tunnel far below London, the dragons moved around, uneasily, sensing  
something. The tunneler moved faster not, it was burrowing through  
sandstone, mush softer and easier than base granite.. toward the  
closest water..the Thames River. The tunneler broke through and the  
bottom fell out of the river, first the silt and bottom sludge,  
followed by megatons of water..quickly, a whirlpool formed in the  
middle of the Thames, boats being sucked toward the whirling  
water..Down the tube, the water cut through the stone and rock like a  
hot wire through cheese. The impact point in the goblin tunnel was  
blasted away, leaving pits in the rock like piss in the snow.. The  
dragons screamed and ripped loose from their tethers, thrashing to  
escape the oncoming flood, but the flood was approaching at a  
sledgehammer speed. The water rapidly forced it's way up the pipes, up  
the tunnels, forcing any loose flotsam, bodies, mine carts to the  
surface, coming up and overflowing into the Gringot's lobby.. A half  
drowned dragon coughed up water and mud, snorting steam and water out  
it's nose and mouth. it shook itself like a big wet dog and made it's  
way toward the light, away from the screaming patrons and goblins..The  
front doors of the bank were thrust out as the dragon's shoulder  
pushed, and it stepped out into the street out front, and took to the  
air, flying away. The water inside Gringots receded to a place about  
forty feet below the top of the cart track, but no vaults were  
visible, the first available vault was two hundred feet down, and was  
in fact, the first vault opened when the bank was created.

Up on the walkway along the side of the River Thames , Harry stood,  
watching the assorted boats and barges right themselves after the  
whirlpool disappeared. He was eating some fish and chips with the  
appropriate amount of vinegar. He threw the tray away into the trash  
and pulled out his phone. "The deed is done, we have reached  
equilibrium, the portal is active, and the goblins wont be able to get  
in for at least a month." He snapped his phone shut, knowing that the  
portal set up in his temporary vault was now receiving the team with  
holes to access the vaults on all sides, allowing them to rob the DE  
vaults of everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape roared in anger at the arrogant brat and proceeded to use legilimancy on him to rip out the thoughts he sought. Their eyes were locked in , Snape's dark with rage and Harry's were blank, and closed, there was nothing Snape could do to rip through the shield that was held against him.. He was determined to find out what the boy had done to be able to stop him, and drew his wand to cast a spell, allowing him to break through the barrier. His view was obstructed by an object..where did that come from?" he thought, not having seen any movement.. The last thing he saw in this present life was a flash, as his head exploded in a gout of blood and gore, leaving his body to crash to the floor, lifeless.

Harry clicked on the safety and holstered his weapon, a Military grade .45 caliber handgun with a 9 shot clip. "I told you to keep out of my mind, Death Eater scum."

he stepped over the body and walked out, leaving the shocked members of the Order speechless.


	4. a bit of Theater for Tom

This story has nothing to do with any other story of mine.

a quick story

Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne pondering, er,

yeah, he was pondering, thats it.. when he felt

the barriers between himself and Potter fall, albeit slightly, he sensed a probing,

and hurriedly threw up his mental shields,

blocking any passage of information. He put forth a query.. "What do you want,

Potter, I'm too busy to chatter with you.."

He could feel the equivalent of a smirk. "Sorry, Tom, I know you're a busy Dark

Lord , what with managing your minions and all.. "

there was a pause.. "Yes, well get on with it" "Ok, don't get riled.. I recently

acquired a building, and while I was remodeling it to my needs,

I found some things that you will be interested in, as one of the properties was

formerly owned by one of your inner circle.. so if you would send

Wormtail or someone to pick it up, I would appreciate it, there are no tricks or

tracking charms, I promise, wizards oath." Voldemort grumbled..

"All right, where. and when.?

"I left the package at the Hogs Head with the bartender, the pickup is to

use the name T M Riddle,

I also put a blood seal on it so no one but you or I can open it.." "Is that all?

"Yes it is, Tom, I'll let you get back to your business, and don't forget the

paperwork"

..Potter vanished mentally with a mental 'pop'.

Voldemort came out of the door to his private quarters and assumed his

throne.."Wormtail, attend me"..The rat man scurried up and knelt at his lord's

feet.

Harry's eyes opened and focused on his girlfriends' face.. "He got the

message, and the timing was perfect..

I caught him using the facilities.." he snorted in laughter.. "Can't be scary, or

dignified or anything in that position." .....they laughed together.

Wormtail did the pickup and rushed back to his Lord's side.. the package

was a small wooden box with a pad on the top,

where all you had to do was put a drop of blood to open the lock, standard

wizarding fare.. he opened the box and inside was standard memory vials,

lined up in their compartments. "bring the penseive here" Wormtail scurried to

comply.

One at a time each memory was poured into the penseive and viewed. each time he

placed his wand into the stone bowl his face got colder and even more

emotionless than usual. "Arm" Wormtail scurried up and held out his arm so the

dark mark could be used.. the dark lord pressed his finger on the mark

and he called his inner circle. and then all his death eaters.. time passed and

very shortly his inner circle appeared and rushed to pledge allegiance to him and

his cause..

he let them stand and take their usual places..

The Death eaters stood quietly waiting for their Lord to speak. The

powerful and rich stood around the throne near to their Lord, waiting for orders,

anticipating the opportunity to go and do unspeakable things to muggles and enemies

of their cause.

"There is disloyalty in the ranks." many shuffled and stiffened, wondering

if they were the target of that statement. "Disloyalty of the most heinous kind,

disloyalty to me, to whom you have sworn fealty." the rank and file Deez wondered

and eyes darted back and forth, trying to catch the offending parties

in the act. The inner circle stood stiffly, watching their Lord closely. Snape

was forcing his mind into the corners, trying to avoid thinking about anything at

all, and Malfoy , he stood proudly watching all, as he was certainly not the offender,

in fact he was better than anyone here. Malfoy realized he couldn't move.

Voldemort stood in front of him looking him in the eye. Red meeting icy gray.

the thoughts that transferred between the two...silently. Fear rose up in

The Malfoy's thoughts, and rightly so..The memories of his activities, which he had

removed from his mind, so they could not be legilimanced,

had apparently been found, and now, they were in the Dark Lords' possession.. he

knew he was going to die, and hoped, however uselessly,

it would be sooner rather than later. "Draco Malfoy, attend me"

The younger Malfoy moved quickly to be next to his favorite Dark Lord. He

knelt at the master's side. "How may I serve, my Lord?"

Voldemort didn't even look toward the younger Malfoy. "Take the Malfoy Ring from

your father young Lord Malfoy" Draco, in a leap of intelligence, said "Huh?"

Voldemort, losing patience with all Malfoys glared at him.. Lucius has no need of

it, since he betrayed me, so therefore you are the new Lord Malfoy, and I assume

you are the blood heir of your father, you are the only one who can remove it.."

Draco shied away from the glare and hurried to be about the business set before

him. "Yes, my Lord, as you wish.." He reached up to the hand of his father,

since he was still kneeling, and removed the ring, cupping it in his hand, not

daring to put it on.. there were charms against that.. he looked up to his Lord

with a question in his eyes.

Voldemort pointed to an empty spot next to Snape. Draco bowed low and took his

place, keeping his head down in respect, and saying nothing.

"Lucius, , there was a package delivered to me today, in that package there

were memories of your activities, wherein you performed heinous acts, and then hid

the evidence." As a punishment, you shall die, but before you do, you will suffer pain

and humiliation., you will wish for surcease, but you will not find it. you will

curse the pure blood in your veins."

"You will wish you had never been born ..and then you will die, without any chance

of an afterlife, because your soul will be destroyed." "The name Malfoy will no

longer be respected, or feared,

for your son is the end of your line, and if he cannot follow orders, then he will

be the last Malfoy." The blood in Draco's veins went icy cold and he was having

a hard time not bolting and running.

Voldemort cast a spell on Lucius, a fairly long spell in an arcane

language, and the tall man stiffened and appeared to vibrate as ..things happened

to him.. painful things. His edges seemed to

blur and move, as he seemed to occupy multiple places all at once. He seemed to

shrink into an emaciated shadow of his former self, his white hair faded even

whiter and fell out, gashes and sores formed on his skin, wrinkles and sagging.

ultra high speed aging. Finally after ten minutes of this he collapsed in a heap on

the floor of the throne room.

"What you have just witnessed is the aging of a traitor." "For each minute he

lived ten years, Ten years of torment and torture, because of his disloyalty to me.

.

..he lived one hundred years of pain." Voldemort paused and looked down at the

dying man. "And for the final act.. "

he did the spell to separate the soul from the body and then as the soul floated

there, a wraith in the form of Lucius Malfoy,

he cast the spell which destroys, and the spirit was dissipated. "Let this be a

lesson to all of you, for I will not accept disloyalty from anyone..

not even my inner circle.." he looked around at each person standing..judging...

"Lord Malfoy...." Voldemort turned to the pale Draco. who spoke almost

inaudibly.."Yes my Lord?" "Put on your Ring, Lord Malfoy, for we have business to

attend to."

Draco looked at the ring and silently gulped, and slipped it on his finger. As he

did, magic swirled around him and he was imbued with the aspects of the Malfoy

family magic.

Draco stood as tall as he could and stuck his nose in the air.."I am ready to

serve, my Lord" "Good, see to it that you do a better job at it than Lucius did..

you are to go and retrieve your father's journals and find out about every deal

and bribe and arrangement he has made, and bring them to me,

since you have no political capital yet, you are at present a liability." Draco

bowed "Yes my Lord, it shall be done" he started to turn and be about it..

"Crucio!"

"I did not give you leave yet, there is more, or shall I call your mother to take

over?"..."No my Lord, I am sorry, please forgive me.." Draco said from the heap he

was on the floor.

"Good, you are learning..now then, because the Malfoy name is no longer the force

it was in the Ministry, you shall from this day forth, double the tribute you pay

to my cause.."

Draco paled to the point of almost losing consciousness. "....." he almost said

something, but thought better of it, not wanting another Crucio..he struggled to

his knees and bowed in obedience.

Harry sat in a comfortable chair in his RoR, snuggled up with Hermione

halfway in his lap.. they were linked in their mind sharing an ongoing memory,

or rather, watching it in realtime as it unfolded.. "did you get that souldestroying

spell?" Harry whispered. Hermione nodded, and they watched as

Draco was crucioed again, and then as he left, they pulled out of Tom's mind, so as

to not attract attention.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. an end was in sight, and the

prospects for the future was looking good.."Now, we plant the seeds of doubt about

Snape.."

The use of the RoR to create scenarios was inspired, all you had to do was put in

the parameters you were looking for, and the characters you wanted to have play..

Harry had gotten the idea from watching a rerun of STNG on the BBC, one of the

holodeck episodes..turns out Dudley was good for something.

That, mixed with the fact he had indeed inherited a building right next to Diagon

Alley that was used by wizards with the intent of keeping their mistresses and

slave boys,

etc.. that by the way was Lucius' perv, slave boys. Sirius had willed all of his

property and fortune to Harry, along with setting him free from his annual

incarceration on Privet Drive,

and out from under the thumb of the headmaster.. Harry immediately disappeared out

the door of the Leaky Cauldron and lost his minders.

The penthouse apartment, which was for use of the Blacks had all the

amenities needed for a young bachelor, hot tub, big shower, big bed, big kitchen,

the important stuff.. It also had one of the rarest of rooms, designed and created

by Sirius' great granduncle,, who was the Black family head at the time.

This uncle was quite adept at copying charms and figuring out how things worked,

and he had found and used the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, so he

copied it for his own personal use. It was mildly disgusting that his use was to

satisfy his own pedophilic needs, but it worked just the same.

Harry had written a script and created a scene, involving Lucius and his pet dark

lord, and 'filmed' it, sending the memory to Tom.. and Tom did

the rest...all it took was seeing the scene where Lucius rewarded his pet.. "now

there's a good dark lord.. good boy" while Lucius bent him over a table..

Draco stumbled into Malfoy Manor and called for an elf. "C crucio potion

.." the elf popped away and back, giving Draco the potion. He threw it back

like a shot, but he still was able to taste it.. gaah! why did it have to taste

like piss?.. he stumbled on and went to the office where his father kept records..

and threw himself in the chair behind the big desk. The train ride home from

Hogwarts had been the usual, torment the mudblood and scarface. the usual..

what he didn't know was that the confrontation was staged and he didn't know

it..while Harry was making the big gestures and keeping all eyes on himself,

Hermione stealthily cast a charm on Draco's face. The charm stuck and no one

detected it, for it manifested itself as a single zit. dead center of his forehead.

no amount of potion or wand waving would make it go away, so Draco finally just

cast a glamour and forgot about it. If he had gone to a healer to have it looked

at,

the thing would have immediately been found out, but he just used a spell he had

learned from one of his house mates. Unfortunately for him , it was actually

a portal of sorts, just like a pinhole camera, a 180 degree view from the center of

his forehead. the other end of the portal was a viewscreen, based on the

communications mirrors that Harry had, except it had recording ability, like a

videocamera. Harry left the thing running all the time, and he could see everything

that Malfoy saw..everything. a couple times he recorded scenes for later

blackmail, such as when Draco stood in front of a mirror and practiced his sneer,

and

his poses. eewww!.. the screen also caught him practicing unforgivables on

muggles, and receiving the dark mark, and the initiation.. in any court in the UK

that video enough would put him in jail for a long time..

The new Lord Malfoy pressed his ring into the keyhole of a filing cabinet,

and the drawer unlocked. He pulled out the last two books, as they were

in chronological order. he started at the last page and worked his way backwards to

the front, looking at each entry, each bribe, each coercion and extortion,

secrets upon secrets. A good many notations were listed for Minister Fudge,

payments, 'donations', what was promised for each donation. Draco began to get the

germ of an idea.

Harry and Hermione watched as Draco scribbled notes, making their own notes.


	5. Hermione's Photo Album

as with other stories under this title, it is not connected with anything else. each chapter stands alone.

AN I think Lavender is underused.. maybe I can come up with a story for her..well, this will do until then..She's gushing over Harry and Wills

Lavender gushed "But he's soo handsome, and look at those eyes, so dreamy.." Parvati giggled and they turned the magazine page. Hermione was irritated with their nattering, but she was trying to concentrate on the arithmancy project she was working on, and some of those equations were challenging..almost. She took pride in doing the work as well as it could be done.

"he's nothing like that, you know, he is a very intelligent young man.." She spoke quietly and not really directly to the two gossip birds. This however got their attention.. "And what would you know about the Dreamy Prince Wills, Hermione?. Lavender tried to be sarcastic, but just sounded whiny..

Hermione set her jaw, and carefully laid down her quill, waving her hand over the parchment, using one of the few wandless charms she knew, one which dried ink quickly.

"I know that William is a very nice boy, and has excellent manners, and is one to look out after the needs of others before himself, I also know that when he is crowned King, he will be an excellent Monarch."

"How could you know that, Hermy, did you read it in a book? The girls giggled..and started to ignore their dorm mate.

"I know this because I know him.. he's a very nice person." She started to gather up her books and supplies, but was interrupted once more.

"You do not, don't lie,  
Hermy, your nose will fall off.." Parvati shrieked at her absolutely hilarious statement.

"I do too, I have taken riding lessons at the same stables as Wills and Harry.. and I have known them since I was five years old.. Tiggy is my Auntie, and we have played together many times.." "Who is Tiggy.."

"Tiggy Legge-Bourke is their nanny and my Auntie.. I know most of the group  
William runs with, Zara Simmonds is my cousin and Iona Douglas-Home is my mum's cousin's daughter, so she's like a niece or something.. Lavender put the magazine down, recognizing the names Hermione was quoting.. she started to speak, but was interrupted..

"Is that the September issue?" Hermione indicated the magazine on the table.. Lavender nodded, not understanding where the conversation was going. Harry just smirked and turned the page in his reading. "Toward the back, page 46 I think it is.. I don't keep track of this stuff, usually.." The girls flipped through the pages of the magazine **The Royalist**, and turned until they came to the correct pages.. Shack spread across the faces of the castle's two biggest gossips.. They had lived in the same dorm with the Lady Hermione Jane Granger for seven years and never known her title..There she was with the Princes and several Ladies of well known families, trotting around on horses and playing a silly polo game.. and there on the side, sitting on the paddock fence was their Harry.. Potter, grinning like a madman, cheering his girl on..and happy to be known as Hermione's boyfriend.. The photo spread showed the horses galloping down the field, Hermione's hair flying out behind her as she drove toward the ball.. later pictures of the players gathering around drinking ale and playing in the clubhouse. Several pictures that showed Hermione in a completely different light than anything that the girls, or anyone at Hogwarts had ever known..

further pictures showed Hermione sitting in a cubby with the young Princess Beatrice helping her to read a book.. Beatrice was found recently to have dyslexia, and was working her way through the text. Lavender and Parvati were stunned, for the first time in anyone's memory, they had nothing they could say..

"Since it's out now, and school will be over in a few months, I'll share.. but it had better not go beyond this room, right?" Hermione glared at the girls and the few other people sitting in the common room. "Winky?" The female Potter elf appeared. "Yes Miss Hermione?"

"Could you please retrieve my blue photo album from Granger Hall" "Yes Miss, I shall be back in a trice" Hermione held out her hand to her partner in crime, her boyfriend, her fiancé, and he sighed and put his book away, and rose from the couch. She led him to a corner and kissed him and sent him away, saying they would meet later. Harry grinned and Hermione blushed.. a little.

Winky returned and placed the blue book in her mistress' arms. "It's about time you told them, Miss.." Hermione sighed and thanked the elf, "I suppose you're right, but it has made life a bit easier without people thinking I'm trying to be a Royal.."

"Show them and be proud of who you are Lady Hermione.." Winky dropped the privacy shield that she had erected and popped away.

"....appened, why are there ..oh..,I see. Lavender was going on about being silenced, and hadn't noticed that she was the one making the noise. Hermione lay the album on the table and opened it.

"What is in this album is private, and you two are the only people besides Harry to see this.. before I show you, I want a witches oath that it will go no further than the two of you.." Lavender and Parvati were at an impasse of sorts.. they just had to know what was in this album, but didn't want to be oath bound to not reveal anything.. Hermione wanted to show her dorm mates the album, but didn't want the fallout from showing gossips her private album.

They looked to each other and then to Hermione. "Could you...introduce us?"

The Head Girl broke into a smile.. "Of course I can, I'll be glad to." They all giggled and laughed, but Hermione didn't open the cover until she had their oaths.. The title page was a copy of Hermione's birth certificate.

Hermione Jane Granger-

September 19, 1979

Father: Sir Henry James Granger Earl of Oxford and Asquith

Mother: Lady Jane Ferguson Granger of Monmouth

They went on to look at baby pictures, pictures with various adults, several of which were familiar to anyone in the world.. Hermione's parents with Lady Di and Sarah Ferguson, Hermione's Auntie

pictures..pictures, pictures...so many pictures..

after an hour of looking and commenting, Hermione closed the album. "It doesn't matter who you are, who your parents are, what your genealogy is, all that matters is what's in your heart and in your head.. " she stood and started to leave. and turned, "And that's why I have such issues with these so-called purebloods.. they may think they're the elite.. they haven't met the elite.."

She paused..

"If I were inclined, I can trace some of my lineage to William the Conquerer.. Just because my direct ancestry is not magical doesn't mean there have not been Magical people in my ancestry." " And that's just on my mum's side of the family.. My Daddy Is the Earl of Oxford and Asquith". Hermione grinned "My daddy served with HRH Prince Andrew.. My Uncle Andy in the Royal Navy.. My daddy was a ship's surgeon and Uncle Andy was a Heli pilot..My mum's little sister is Sarah Ferguson.. My daddy introduced them.."

The girls were shocked once more.. "Fergy is your Auntie?".. Hermione nodded. "We both have the same big hair, although she's a ginger..I got my Mum's ..bushiness, and my Da's color.."

just a bit of fluff. Means nothing, goes with no story that I am currently writing.

disclaimers:

The Earl of Oxford and Asquith is a real person. as far as I know, he does not have a daughter named Hermione.

The Royal Family(s) are their own people, with public and private persona. They are used here in a respectful way, and I mean them no harm or ill will.

the created links are also made up.. Sarah Ferguson's real mother went to Argentina to marry a polo player, and her older sister, Jane Ferguson is not mentioned.

that is all.

end transmission.


	6. Sara and Donk get a gig

Sara was a house elf, that is until her evil master had blinded her,  
now she was of no use to anyone, at least in the normal sense of the word.. no one wanted a crippled house elf, because they couldn't work until they dropped. Sara had heard that there were places where the unwanted could go, where their lives were meaningless, where one could let themselves be used to death, or worse, used in Dark Magic.. Sara wanted none of that, she wanted to make people happy, and in so doing, make herself happy and feel useful.. a very strange elf had popped into where she was hiding, with a few other crippled and otherwise unwanted elves, with the unusual news that there was a good mastewr who would take care of them and give them meaningful work.. a master who would let them pursue their own interests, and desires. She had heard that the master allowed one of his own personal servants to spend time painting pictures, and even paid for her materials! this was unheard of in the community of elves, she wanted to find out more.. her companion who stayed with her and helped her around, Donk , wanted to know about this too. Donk was burned and blind in one eye, but he could get around, where she while intact , was blind totally and needed someone to guide her.. they shared a joke that between them they were at least two thirds of an elf.. I guess you have to be an elf to find that funny.. oh well. Sara always had music flowing around in her head and gut, wanting to get out.. she always spent extra time in the evil masters music room taking extra care of the musical insturments, polishing them and feeling their magic.. wheras Donk liked to beat on things, he had rhythms flowing out of him, he could not stop making noise banging or tapping on things if he wanted to, lets just say he got an extra helping or two when rhythm was passed out.  
the strangely dresses elf told them where to go, and who to see. and Sara and Donk did just that, hand in hand they popped into the space where Winky and Eppy were giving orders to a motly crew of elves, many just normal elves who had no master, some who were damaged , some who just wouldnt fit in anywhere else.. Sara and Dunk waited until they were next in line. Eppy handed them each a paper saying "this is the standard elf contract, with wages and rules and what is expected of you. Read it and sign it at the bottom." Sara sadly handed it back and started to turn away, when Winky interrupted "is there a problem? why do you not sign the contract, the masters is the finest, kindest masters you would ever see.." Sara put her hood down, That is the problem, I cannot see so I cannot read or sign or work" she started to walk away sadly when Dobby popped in front of her and took her by her arms.. "You are Sara with the Music, are you not?" Sara nodded. "I have just the thing for you, wait here" Dobby popped away as Donk came up beside her, nevously twitching and tapping his toes.. "Do we stay or do we go,? if we stay there will be trouble, but if we go.... " Dobby popped back holding a case, which he put in her hands.. "This has been waiting for the right person to show up, and we believe you are the right person for this" Winky and Eppy and Norman joined and surrounded Sara and Dunk with joined hands. Eppy asked "do you know any of the traditional songs? Sara nodded "yes , I know them all, and I know a great many Wizard and Muggle songs also.. " Norman spun and danced Woooo! just what we need"  
Winky laid a hand on Sara's, "We have many children of elfs here, and we have some teachers, but no one who knows our music, so don't think you are not useful, you are just what we need.!" Sara started to cry, tears of happiness, fumbling, she reached for Donk, who reached back and held her tightly, albeit a bit clumsy since there was a case between them. "I need to play and sing.. " Dobby and Donk led her to a padded platform in the corner of the great room, where she knelt with the case in front of her, Donk opened the case and gently handed her the Shamisen and the bachi with which to play it. she settled down feeling it out while Donk set up a few drums and other containers to beat on. She started quietly to play a song from early in the history of the elf race, a song of sadness and abandonment, as she played it the hall became silent as everyone, elves, wizards humans and non humans alike recognised a universal constant, the longing for a home, for family, for a need to belong,. then she began to sing, her soul and heart poured out in the words, the elves recognised them, but the humans did not, not knowing the high elvish language, but the intent was totally understood. that song came to an end, then there was a song that evoked travelling, like the sound of walking, Donks drum hammered out a patois of rhythm that made everyone feel like getting up and going.. and that song flowed into another a song which evoked joy and happiness, a song which said "I am Home" when the song was finished, there was a second of silence, then the applause, that of humans who clapped and whistled , and that of elves , who flapped and shouted "nee nee nee" Donk came out from behind his drum and gently helped Sara put away the musical device, and then helped her stand tall, to bow to her audience. Harry and Hermione came up from the back wall where they had been watching and greeted Sara and Donk. "Welcome to our community, I hope you will consider staying with us for a while" Harry held out his hand and gently took hers and said "I truly wish you would stay, as long as you want., our community will be better for it." Hermione asked "are you two a couple? Donk sagged a bit "I would be willing if you would have me, Sara"  
Her heart melted , here was everything that she had ever wanted,  
A place to make music, a Home, a Mate who cared for her, there was one thing missing though.. "May I ..We bond with you?" Harry and Hermione nodded and took the hands of the twoo elves, forming a circle. they were surrounded by a circle of everyone here in the community who stood in agreement with them. "let it be known that Sara and Donk are joined together with each other, Let them know Joy and Happiness and have healthy children" "  
" We all agree to this" everyone made the ritual response. "Let it be known that Sara and Donk wish to be bonded to us, and we accept them in this bond" the light flowed around the four standing in the center.. "We all agree to this!" the crowd responded, then Harry took a turn out of tradition, "let it be known that we as a community are stronger when we are bonded together in Love and Joy , and a Common cause, that is the defeat of darkness.. We bond together, Elves and Wizards and Centaurs and every other magical creature , to the defeat of darkness! " "To the defeat of darkness"!!! This day would be known forever after as proclamation day, a day upon which Wizards and Elves would bond themselves to their loved ones, a day upon which many weddings were performed, and the which was universally recognised as the day upon which the end of the war started.

This is part of a story I posted a couple years ago.. I had a lot of good ideas, but the overall story was a train wreck in waiting. Reading back through this chapter was pleasant enough to share. The character Sara was a blatant ripoff from the character of the same name in Samaurai Champloo., although there she turned out to be an assasin. I hope to pick up and rewrite this story soon.  
Tim W 


	7. Smell Trigger

They were sitting in the common room working on their various assignments, essays, letters and such. Hermione and Harry were at the table working while Ron sat back in a chair, balancing on two legs, tossing a quaffle up and catching it as it bounced off the wall, in other words, being his usual annoying self. He stopped suddenly and got a greenish look on his face, and everyone could hear gurgling, followed by a wet sounding bit of flatulence. "Unnngh" Ron got greener and the chair fell away as he jumped up and tried to make it to the stairs, up to the Dorm WC. More wet and sloppy sound and he stumbled up the stairs as the smell wafted across the room. The smell was almost visible,, and as each person in the common was exposed, they also turned green and jumped up, fleeing the biochhemical assault. The room empties quickly, and the couple used common sense and set up a bubblehead charm, but not before being exposed to the smell. Hermione set about using air freshening charms while Harry went along the path Ron had trod, cleaning up the yellowish brown trail. Harry came back a few minutes later. Hermione had opened the windows and the Scottish fall air wafted through, erasing the last traces of Ron. "He's in the shower washing up, I scourgified everything twice..I have to sleep in the same room as the git.."

"Dobby?" "Yes Master Harry sir?"

"Hello Dobby, how are you today?" "Okey dokey Master Harry sir, not enough work to do, but things are looking up, I smell a mess."

"Indeed you do, Dobby, Ron had an accident, or maybe he ate something rotten, It doesn't matter.. Would you pop up to Madam Pomfrey and get Ron an Anti-diahrea potion, and then can you sanitise the area where he was, I did a scourgify, because it was an emergency, but I would appreciate your skill, Dobby"

The Elf stood proudly, that his master had recognised his abilities..

"Right away Master Harry, Sir.."! and popped away.

You shouldn't encourage him to call you master Harry, you know.."

"You know I would never abuse Dobby or any other elf, Hermione.. It makes him happy, so what's the harm in that?"

Hermione sighed. She had been informed, rather severely that the elves needed to serve, so she had changed her attitude a bit, instead of fighting for freeing the elves, then at least demanding that they be treated properly, and not abused..

Harry sat hard on the couch where Hermione had perched on the arm. He pulled her down and into his lap. "I remembered something." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know they say smell can be a memory trigger?" She nodded.

"The smell of Ron just now..I was nine years was playing Donkey Kong on his Atari, and wouldn't stop for anything." Harry shifted his girl closer, tucking her head under his chin.

"He had the flu or something and Petunia was indulging him as usual.. He was sitting there squirming and fidgiting and instead of pausing the game, he ended up messing himself..and it smelled like that..

Petunia smelled it and was about to blame me, when she realized it was her precious Duddykins sitting there in a pool of shite, playing his game..She tried to get his attention, but he kept on playing, she finally got mad, actually mad and pushed the off button on the game."

he smirked.

"Duddykins protested and yelled at her for losing his high score, she took the thing away from him and grabbed his arm and marched him upstairs to the bath and yelled at me to clean up the mass.. Where he was sitting was a...mess." "Petunia gave her precious Duddykins a bath, and I was cleaning up his mess.. the TV was still on, and the channel was one of those public access ones, where they did local public service and news.."

Hermione nodded in understanding, wondering where this was going.

"I was scrubbing and disinfecting the area and the show on the TV was a competition, with participants from the UK, and America, and India, and they were down to the finals.."

he looked at her and she was starting to get red.

"The finalists were at their podium waiting for the host to ask the question." He put a finger under her chin and looked deeply into her eyes..

"And that's the first time I ever saw the woman I would marry" he kissed her nose.

"Of course I didn't know it at the time"

"The American was a bushy headed fellow named Charlie Epps, and the Indian Fellow was named Chandra something.."

"Chandrasegarampillai" Hermione inserted the name..

"Yeah, what you said..anyway, there I was, on my knees , scrubbing the floor in front of the TV, wishing I could be anywhere but there, and I guess the fates heard me, because here I am.." He shifted her around to face him.

So how did you do, I wasn't able to see the end of the programme, I got to go and wash Duddykin's clothes.." he had an ill look on his face..

"Well, Charlie got the next answer, but Chandra got the final one.. I was sure I knew, but I wasn't sure enough to speak up first.. in any event, I got the bronze medal, it's on my bedroom wall at home."

"What was the question"  
"From 50 whole numbers, 1 to 50 inclusive, choose the X and Y that will make the largest fraction:"

X + Y -  
X - Y

"That's easy, it would be:  
50 + 49 -  
50 - 49

which is:

99 -  
1

"I knew the answer, but Chandra hit the buzzer faster than me, Charlie and I were tied for points and it worked out, I just needed to be a bit more agressive.."

I still write both Charlie and Chandra occasionally.. Charlie has gotten his PHD this year at Princeton and Chandra is now an instructor in computer science at the University of Illinois "  
"And the brilliant Hermione Granger, soon to be Potter"  
"Well, First, I am Matriculating from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and then I am taking a two year course as a healer, followed by a Medical degree from Cambridge..I was offered a scholarship to St Swithins, but I decided that Cambridge was the better choice.."

"And you will do well there, and anywhere you go.." They kissed and snuggled

"I'm very impressed, Mathlympics at the age of ten, why have you never mentioned it?"

"Because Ron would see it as bragging, and I didn't think you would care.."

""I wouldn't care?, I want to know everything about you, every trip you have taken, every award you have won, I want to be able to brag that I am married to the smartest woman that ever was, I want to yell to the world how you are smarter, better, stronger..." he was silenced by a full body snog...

Ron came down the stairs, his color somewhat better. no one was in the room, books and parchment scattered everywhere, a cold breeze coming from the open windows. He shivered, and pulled the sash shut. He turned, hearing the muffled giggling from the couch in front of the fire. Seeing two pairs of feet sticking out the end of the couch, he shook his head and left throught the portrait hole, heading down to the Great Hall for lunch, thinking that maybe, just maybe he shouldn't have eaten that old sandwich he had found in his cloak pocket..


	8. Punk Radio

This is a writing exercise, it has nothing to do with any of my other stories, and it is riddled with Cliché

One of the things that triggered this was someone asking for a punk/goth Hermione.. I have no idea for that, but did have her listening to classic Punk music.

Refused is a punk band from the 90's and as I was writing this I was listening to

The Shape of things to Come released in 1998 .

Hermione lay in her bed, stereo cranked up earphones on.. she didn't want to think, she didn't want to talk to her parents she just wanted it all to go away.. this was the new album from Refused playing on the pirate radio. She wondered if Harry ever listened to this music..He would appreciate it. The hall light flickered.. her mum's way of getting her attention from downstairs.. with her headphones on, no amount of yelling would get her attention. She sighed and listened to the whining of the last track fading away. She flicked off the receiver and got up off the bed. decided that it was time for a new shirt.. she peeled off the current one and tossed it. Orange, a screen print of the 70's album cover Never mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols.. Hermione slouched into the kitchen, "Yes Mum?" "I thought you might like some lunch?.." Her daughter frowned "what are you working on, dear?" The girl grumbled "What was that?, it sounded like you said a real word or two there.." "..said He's probly hungry.." she mumbled "Your friend Harry again?.. what kind of people are those he lives with?" Hermione snarled. "They're not people, they're bloody useless pigs.. " Jane was somewhat shocked. Her daughter had never spoken like this before.. Hermione slumped at the kitchen table, her face buried in her arms, sniffling. "He always comes back to school so skinny and beat looking.. I'm sure they abuse him, if not physically, then certainly mentally..last year that pig of an uncle locked him in a room with bars on the window, and Hedwig was locked in her cage foor over a month.. that's just cruelty to animals.. what they do to my Harry is horrible.!!!"

"Your Harry?" Jane raised an eyebrow. Anger flashed across the girl's face.. "YES dammit, MY Harry.. " that was all she could say, the tears flowed and she cried in her mum's arms. Eventually the snuffling quieted down.. The back door opened and Jeff Granger came in just returning from work. He started to speak but a look from Jane silenced him. They had a conversation with their eyes, while Hermione clung to her mummy. Jeff put his arms around both of his women, holding them snug.

Crookshanks headbutted their knees trying to get their attention. When that didn't work he mraowed with a questioning sound. Hermione pulled her head out of the clinch with her parents and looked down at her orange familiar. "What is it?" The feline padded over to the back door and tapped the door twice with his paw. "Oh, All right you big furball" She disengaged herself and went to the door and opened it. Crooks took the door from her hand and pushed it all the way open, and then jumped up on a kitchen chair and curled up. Hermione stood there, not understanding the cat's actions, and was about to close the door, when Hedwig swooped in and landed pretty as you please on the back of Crook's chair. Crooks sat up and stretched, sticking his head up to where the owl was. Hedwig deliberately reached out with one claw and skritched the top of the feline's head. They looked eye to eye for a moment. Hermione looked, there was no letter, no note, not even a string in case the note had fallen off.

She crouched down to be at eye level with the great bird.

"What is it, Hedwig, does Harry need a note or something, what is it?"

Hedwig reached out her wings and offered one toward Hermione..there at the tip of the feather was red. Red Blood. not her blood. A look of horror crossed her face. "That's Harry's blood, isn't it?" Hedwig deliberately blinked.

Mummy, Daddy, we have to go and rescue Harry, he's bleeding, and I don't think he can defend himself.. please..please..we have to!!!"

Jane and Jeff looked to each other for answers. The animals behavior certainly said something. "I'll get my mobile, get in the car, ladies" Jeff looked at the animals. "You two want to wait inside or out?" Crooks got off the chair and to the back door. Jeff opened the door and Hedwig flew out, and perched in the tree by the fence. "We'll be back as soon as we can" he wondered at his speaking to the creatures as if they understood, got in the car and drove away.

Forty minutes and thirty miles away, the green Range Rover pulled up in front of 4 Privit Drive. Hermione was about to get out and run up to the house, but her father stopped her. "Think this through, please.. I know you are worried about your friend, but you could do more damage than good" The bushy haired girl looked at her father, not understanding. "but.." "Trust me, sweetie.. HRH didn't train me to be a dummy" He put on his soldier face and got out of the vehicle. "Make the call" Jane punched a few numbers on the mobile phone and had a short conversation. "Yes, I'll hold" she looked to her husband. "They are sending a patrol car over right now, ETA 3 minutes." he nodded, and they waited. Up and down the street there could be seen curtains moving slightly as people peeked out, wondering what a stranger was doing on this street.

The coupe with the green and blue checkers came around the corner and stopped behind the Range Rover. Two Police officers got out and stepped up to the waiting Dr Granger. "Good afternoon sir, what's the situation?" "First off, I am Captain Jeff Granger, SAS Ret. and I have reason to believe that there may be something terribly wrong in this house." he showed the officers his Identification as a Captain in the Queens Armed Forces, which gave him a certain amount of credibility. "My daughter is a friend to a young man who has been forced to live with his relatives, an Aunt and Uncle here, and there is no love between them, we believe that the young man has been abused and is not currently able to fend for himself. It is my intention to go and find out his condition."

They walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Petunia stuck her neck out "What do you want, go away!" she tried to slam the door. "I'm here to see Harry Potter" "No one here by that name, go away!" They saw a flash of white, and looked up, Hedwig flew into the window and sat on the ledge there for all to see. "That's his owl up there, I know he's here, let me in now or I will get a warrant to search this property." The police officer started to speak, but Jeff Granger held up his hand. "I will have that young man here and in my face in one minute or I am coming in after him" The door jerked open and Vernon Dursley stuck his corpulent self out in their face. "Get off my property you freaks I won't have your kind around here!" Jeff stepped back one step and turned to the officer, and whispered as Vernon kept yelling "Bruised knuckles, blood on his left shoe and on his collar."

The officer took out his radio and spoke into it, and stepped forward. "Mr Dursley, you will produce one Harry Potter right now or I will be forced to arrest you on suspicion of assault" Vernon stopped dead and became even more enraged, his neck red and his face purple. the second officer stepped up and pulled out a truncheon and held it at ready. Vernon glared, said nothing.. and finally backed away from the door. "Upstairs.. he got in a fight with someone, so don't come crying to me.. " he stomped off toward the kitchen. Jeff Granger and the senior Police Officer went up the stairs. four bedrooms and a bathroom. One door with several locks, the other across the hall closed tight, loud music inside and an odd smell leaking under the door. the doctor and the Officer looked at the door with interest. The Officer spoke into his radio and Jeff Granger stepped to the locked door with the cat flap.

He unlocked the locks and opened the door. The smell of sweat and blood immediately took him back to assorted battlefield operating rooms he had served in. Jeff Granger was now a dental surgeon, but his initial medical training was in Combat medivac and field surgery.

There lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood was a young man, his daughter's age. He knelt by the boy' side, checking airway, pulse, color of the blood. "Officer.. Call a medivac right now, this boy is close to dying.. " The officer got on the radio and shortly they could hear the sound of a siren. He rolled Harry over and saw what looked like boot prints on the boy's torso, there were definitely broken ribs, he was wheezing, struggling to breath.

"...w..who.."

"I'm Jeff Granger, Hermione's father, we will take care of you..don't worry" "How?" it actually sounded like 'hw" but the doctor understood. "Hedwig came and talked to Crookshanks and she also talked to Hermione.. Who did this to you?"

"Vern n Dud.." "Your uncle and cousin?"

"Yh.." Jeff looked to the officer who again got on the radio and then went downstairs.. the noise from Dudley's room didn't stop so they left it for now.. Two more police cars arrived and officers entered the house, pinning Vernon and cuffing him, and then dragging him out to a waiting Police Van. The medivac team entered the house and carried their gurney up the stairs to the smallest bedroom. Gently they lifted the damaged young man onto the gurney and hooked up plasma and whole blood feed s into his arms. "Wait." He was almost awake enough to speak.. the plasma rehydrating his system helped quite a bit. "Loose floorboard in corner... my stuff" "I'll get it Harry." "Kay.. trunk under stairs.." he nodded off and they carried him away. Jeff found the loose floorboards and pulled out a few objects. A wand, a photo album and.. a strange cloak.. He grabbed the pillowcase off the bed and stuffed the items inside. He looked around the room and checked for anything that looked magical, he recognised magic when he saw it, but he couldn't do magic..

Down at the bottom of the stairs, a locked cupboard. He wrenched the door off the hinges, and pulled out a trunk similar to his daughters trunk.. he sat it in the middle of the hall and placed the pillowcase on top. He called the officer in charge to himself, out of hearing of Petunia who was sat on the couch with another officer watching her.

"Harry says his uncle and cousin did that to him, I suspect his cousin is smoking up some weed behind that door right now..what say you arrest the boy?" The officer thought that it was a good idea..

Several more officers came into the house, looking in all the corners and closets and everywhere.. Petunia was furious. The officers went to the to of the stairs and knocked on Dudley's door.. no answer so they opened it. There was a blast of sound as the door opened, and a blast of dopesmoke.. The door had a towel stuffed at the bottom. Dudley lay unconscious on the bed, his pants around his ankles, porn lying by his side and a burnt out joint on a beer can next to the bed. One officer turned off the sound and in the sudden silence the other officer poked Dudley with his truncheon. Dudley sat up, bleary eyed, and realized he was rather exposed, and made to get his pants up, but was stopped by the stick of the Officer poking him in the chest. "Do you get off on beating up your cousin.. does that get you hot, Dudley?" He looked up, identifying the voices, and going pale when he realized they were the Police, here in his room.. "No no no, Dudley, Face down on the bed, now, put your hands behind your head ..thats a good boy.." The officers clicked the handcuffs in place behind Dudley's back, and stood him up. This was quite a task, as Dudley was at least twenty stone already (around 300 lbs)

Outside Hermione and her mother waited.. in a few minutes a couple more police cars pulled up, and a Police Van, followed by an EMT transport. Hermione was frantic, trying to get out of the car, but her mother wouldn't allow it.. It was a good thing, because the next persons out the door was Vernon Dursley in handcuffs being led to the Police Van by two officers. He was furious and shouting, screaming about freaks and killing someone. The next was a gurney with a body in it. Jane had her hands full wrestling Hermione to a halt.. "Calm down, being excited won't help him.. Who in your world would be the one to help him?" Hermione's eyes never left the gurney as it was rolled down the sidewalk. "Madam Pomfrey has fixed him up every time so far.." "Then maybe we should contact her for help, no?" Hermione looked to her mother.."How?" Jane pointed. "Hedwig is here, would she take a message?" "A Pen and paper, now.." Hermione frantically scribbled a note. "We should ask where they are taking him before we send off the note, don't you think?" Hermione nodded. "Can you stay calm while I talk to the medics.. I am sure if he is conscious he would be glad to see you.." The brunette girl nodded and was forcing herself to stay calm while they got out of their vehicle.

Hermione approached the gurney and the medics with her mother. "Is he awake, will he be alright?" The Medtechs looked up at the approaching women. "We think so, he's a bit logy, but he should recognize you.. Hermione stepped up to see her best friend, all bloody and bruised, IV in each arm. "Oh Harry, what happened, are you ok?" Harry opened one eye, the only one he could.. "Hi booful" he attempted to reach out for her hand, but couldn't move without pain. She took his hand in hers and whispered to him. Hedwig came and told us you were hurt, so we came to get you away from here.. " Harry attempted to speak but the swelling on his face and bruising on his throat were severe and he couldn't. he could and did smile, as well as he could. His Hermione was here, and all would be well.

Jane got the information as to where he was being taken, and they wrote all that down on the note, and Hermione went out to the back garden and called Hedwig down to her, "Hedwig, Harry needs to see Madam Pomfrey right away, could you take this to her, please?" Hedwig held out a foot and Hermione tied the note in place, and the snowy owl leaped into the sky.

Hermione's parents were waiting for her as she came to the front of the house. Dudley was being put into a Police Van and Petunia came marching out of the house with her purse and an angry look on her face. She noticed the Grangers and their daughter getting into their vehicle.

"You!!, How dare you interfere in my family, you..you little bitch!!" she was about to hit Hermione with her purse when she was slapped down by Jane Granger. She stumbled, a shocked look on her face, no one would dare raise a hand against her.. Hermione glowed with anger, and was gathering steam for a rip roaring...something.. Jane knew that Hermione always carried her wand with her, but didn't think that she would use it with all these people standing about.. Every neighbor in the area was watching, the Police watched with interest, in fact the two first officers were standing next to Jeff Granger filling out reports. They were about to step in, when Dr Granger stopped them. "Just watch and listen, you might learn something.."

"Interfere in YOUR family... You mean those filthy pigs that you call a husband and son? That quivering waste of skin you call Duddy Dinkums?".. that useless thug who goes around beating up neighborhood children and stealing their lunch? that pissant?.. And that so-called husband of yours, who beats helpless kids and throws them in a cupboard and doesn't feed them for days at a time and claims moral superiority, that husband?.. and you, you, execrable excuse for a relative.. Your own nephew, abusing him and beating him and treating him like a slave for YEARS, What kind of person ARE YOU.. and you call me a bitch.. "

"That young man over there in the gurney is the kindest, most loyal , intelligent and caring person I have ever met.. you aren't worth two cents compared to him, and you YOU spread lies about him being a criminal, when it's YOUR OWN SON who is a THUG AND CRIMINAL...Harry doesn't go to a school for the Criminally Insane, he goes to a very exclusive Private school in Scotland and is at the top of his class, and in the future will be Head Boy and eventually Head of our Government.. if he doesn't die, due to YOUR NEGLECT and ABUSE!" This last was shouted at Petunia from a distance of inches, and everyone for a block around heard the entire diatribe.. There was much whispering and pointing. Petunia grasped her purse and scurried over to the car and drove away, following the Police van carrying her precious Duddy..

Some of the more forward of the crowd stepped up and spoke. "I have called the police for years about their treatment of that boy, and the vandalism that their son does..but somehow nothing ever happens..it's like they are untouchable." "Yeah, one minute the police are interested and the next they say there's nothing to investigate.. Whats up with that?"

The police didn't have an answer, and Harry had been loaded into the Ambulance and Hermione was desperate to follow him.. "I'm sorry, I don't have any answers, but I will see what I can find out." She ran over to the family car and drove away, following the Ambulance. A snore came from under a hedge nearby, and no one noticed.

The Royal Surrey Hospital has a good staff and support team, and ranked nicely with any hospital in the UK. The afternoon business included a young man who had been badly beaten, multiple bruises, some broken bones, particularly the ribs and fingers, he had a concussion and a bit of broken glass in one eye. He was lucky in that he was not going to lose his eye, and with time and patience would recover most of the use of his fingers. This was the report of the Doctor in charge for the shift.. He was currently in his office talking to an old friend from Her Majesties Armed Services.. They had gone to medical school together, and had served together in the military.

"So whats the story on this kid and why do we need to keep this quiet, Jeff?" "He's a friend of Hermione's and goes to the same school as her, he's like she is.." Realization dawned on the Doctor's face. "So, how did they get the drop on him, who did this?" "His Uncle and Cousin, believe it or not.. They apparently hate him because he's 'different'.. "So how does Janie feel about this boy that your daughter is enamored with?" Jeff Granger shook his head. "I don't know what to think Steve, Hermione has never had much in the way of friends and this boy is very special to her..maybe we better get in there, I think their healer..Pomfrey should be here by now..

The two men left the office and entered the patient area, Hermione and Jane were sitting with Harry in a curtained off area. Poppy Pomfrey came into the waiting area of the hospital and spoke to the clerk at the patient intake area.. She had been at this hospital before, and was familiar with the setup. "I am Dr Pomfrey and I am here to see one of my patients, a Harry Potter? Pomfrey showed the correct NHS approved ID and was directed into the patient area. She slipped through the curtains and greeted the people there.

"Hello Mr Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she smiled at him "Hello Miss Granger, I would give you points for helping our Mr Potter here, but school is not in session quite yet.. " Hermione blushed, Just make him better, please.." Jeff Granger and Steve Douglass, the attending Doctor slipped into the curtained area. Poppy was tense for a moment, unfamiliar people and all, "I am Jeff Granger, Hermione's father and This is Dr Steve Douglas, the Attending physician.. He knows about the kids.." Poppy accepted the explanation as she looked at Harry's charts. "You have done a fine job with what you have Dr Douglas, now lets see what I can do.." she started to pull out potions and diagnostic tools but Jeff Granger interrupted. "Before you start, I think we need to document Harry's injuries for legal reasons..no?" he looked at all present and there was understanding on their faces. Steve went to his office and got the camera he kept there for just this purpose. He took many photos of Harry's body, back, hands and fingers, face and eye, everything, including the visible handprint around his neck and the bootprints on his ribs.

When they were done Poppy had the electronic monitoring equipment shut off and set aside "Magic could damage the things, you see." she fed Harry a variety of potions, did some wandwork, sme more potions and a few external things. when done, Harry was sleeping without pain and healing quickly, and the outlook was good. The entire procedure Hermione was watching closely, and actually taking notes.

"When will we be able to take Harry out of here?"

"Whats the hurry?" "I think that they will try and force him to go back there.. with them. " "Who is 'they', honey?" "I think the Headmaster is trying to run Harry's life.. he makes all kinds of arbitrary decisions and never asks Harry what he wants, he just dictates.." "I see. We'll figure out something, dear, somehow. " Jane answered her daughter, who sat at the bedside holding his hand.

Albus Dumbledore strode into the hospital like a man on a mission. He had the Greater Good to keep.. Poppy Pomfrey wasn't particularly outgoing when it came to answering him about Harry and his injuries. He did a quick point me spell and followed his wand to a private room where Harry was sleeping. "Excellent" he thought, "I can slip him back to his relatives house without anyone noticing.". There was a small problem, though, sleeping on a chair was Hermione Granger and a woman, he assumed her mother. "Ah well, it's for the Greater Good" He pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the girl, only to have his head smacked hard from behind and the wand jerked out of his hand.

All of a sudden, he was surrounded by people, all angry looking and glaring at him. "Who are you and what do you want?" He pulled himself upright "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump and Head of the International Confederation of Wizards, Who are you, and _Give me my wand back_" These last words were spoken with a Voice as if to command.

"Don't do it Dr Granger, he will only try to obliviate you, I'm sure." Harry spoke from the bed Jeff Granger looked at the old man. "What were you about to do to my daughter, and why shouldn't I just snap this right now?" He flexed the wand as if to do so and a panicked look bloomed on the old man's face. "No! Don't do that, It's the Elder Wand!! Dr Granger looked at it and back.. "So?" "Here, Harry, you keep it" Harry snatched it out of the air and it disappeared to wherever he hid it.

Dumbledore tried to explain. "It is imperative that Harry returns to his relatives house as soon as possible, where he will be safe." Everyone's jaw dropped at that statement. "Safe!.. Those foul people are the ones who did this to him you idiot!" Dumbledore looked over his glasses as if hurt. "What did you do to cause this action Harry?" Harry stared at the old man. "Are you fucking senile old man, I didn't do anything, I EXISTED and that was enough.. The old man humpfed. "Well you seem to be well enough now, so gather your things and we will be leaving" He said it as if his word was the law. He did not see the fist reach out and grab his beard and jerk his head around facing an irate father.

"This young man is going nowhere near that house or those people ever again, do you understand me?" The anger was rising in Jeff Grangers gut.. iin fact an anger he had not felt since he was 17 himself, when he was running around acting like a football hooligan. The old man was trying to free himself from the younger man's grip, but was ineffective. "If Harry didn't have his magic inside him HE WOULD HAVE DIED!, HIS INJURIES WERE THAT BAD! The anger peaked in the Doctor's mind and heart and he then headbutted the old man, breaking his nose and glasses, knocking out a tooth or two. Dumbledore staggered back, grasping at his broken nose, but was jerked back forward by his beard, still held in the younger man's grip. "How would you like to have all your fingers broken, a punctured lung, a Concussion, massive bruising.. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT DUMBASS!?" He was thrown to the floor and received a kick in the side as he landed, Hard. The man hovered over him. "Give me a reason not to kick your head in, old man, you are responsible for this, you and your greater good.."

"That will be enough Dr Granger.., we'll take over from here. Jeff Granger stopped and stepped back, his angry face clearing up quickly. Amelia Bones stepped into view, and looked down at the bleeding old man on the floor. "You're under arrest, Albus, the charges will include fraud, in not allowing the Potter's will to be executed, Abuse of a minor, Endangering the life of the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House." she paused "Repeated unauthorized obliviation, interfering with the functioning and operations of the local Police force, Neglect of a minor, Abuse of a minor and any other thing I can think of." Harry was quite surprised, that Dumbledore was captured so easily, since there were several people in the room hiding under invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms.. "I guess he has to be looking for it to see it.. hmm" Dumbledore was cuffed with magical suppression cuffs and led away.

Pomfrey and Amelia Bones stood talking for a bit, and Madam Bones was given copies of the medical records and photographs.. "Madam Bones, If I can give you proof of Sirius Black's innocence, would you give him a fair trial?" This got the Law enforcement official's attention. "What do you know about Sirius Black?, and How do you know it?" She was intent on an answer.

"I have known him since early last year and I asked him about it all.. He was not my parents' secret keeper, that was a ruse, Peter Pettigrew was, in fact Pettigrew admitted to it.." "Pettigrew is dead, Mr Potter." Hermione spoke up. "No he isn't I saw him myself, he is an animagus a rat who hid as a pet for the last 12 years.. Sirius never got a trial, he was thrown in Azkaban without even questioning, and Dumbledore knew he was innocent, because HE'S the one who cast the fidelius charm over the Potter's home." Bones pinched her nose at this new can of worms that had been opened..

She sighed. "You can swear to this?, any adults know this information to be true?" The youth frowned. "Not the kind you will trust, I guess. Remus Lupin knows all this, Snape also knows this and his testimony last month almost got Sirius Kissed, Snape will do anything to kill off my father and his friends, me too if he can get away with it.." "What?, The Headmaster swore that Snape was telling the truth.." "did he actually swear in your presence, with his wand.. now my wand?" Harry held up the wand and looked at it.. "And what's so special about the Elder Wand, I've never heard of it?" The magical adults present gasped at the admission. "That's the Elder Wand?.. Harry, Don't let anyone take it away from you, under any conditions.. it's supposedly an unbeatable wand, given to Ignotious Peverell by Death itself.. if you have the other two hallows, you would be the Master of Death" He looked at her oddly. "What are the Hallows and where can I read up on this?" The women looked at each other and to the Invisibility cloak that Hermione had draped over her shoulder.. "Well, one is a cloak that makes you invisible to Death.. and everyone else..May I?" she held her hands out to Hermione who looked to Harry for permission. He nodded and she handed it over. She looked it over thoroughly, inside and out, did a few diagnostic spells, and announced. "I have never seen a cloak like this before, ever, and it is far better quality than anything my aurors have , than anything I have ever seen.... also there is a tracking charm on it, with Dumbledore's magical signature.." "Take that off please, if you can.." Madam Bones tried to do so, but was unable.. "Here let me try.. this wand is supposed to be unbeatable..He held the cloak and visualised the tracking charm falling off and attaching itself to a chair in the corner. A pale orange light did just that, slipped off like water on an oil slick, and over to the chair in question. Harry looked at the DMLE head and asked. "Am I going to get a warning from the underage magic office?" Amelia shook her head no. "There is a reporting charm on your wand, give me your normal wand and I will remove it. Hermione pulled out Harry's wand and handed it to him, and he handed it to Amelia. A few simple charms with the correct password, "There you can now get away with using magic without getting caught, don't abuse the privilege.. Miss Granger, your wand also?" she handed over her wand and Amelia did the same for her.

Pomfrey looked over Harry, did some diagnostic tests and announced "If you want to get out of here, you may go, but at least two days with nothing strenuous.. rest, fluids and more rest.. can you see to that Miss Granger?" The girl nodded eagerly..then frowned. "Harry has no clothes to speak of.. I need to go and get into his trunk for clothes...Daddy?" "Jeff Granger looked at his eager daughter and sighed. "Yes Dear.." just like he did sometimes with his wife..They left the room and Jane Granger sat down on the side of Harry's bed as Amelia And Poppy watched.

"She is really taken with you Harry, you mean the world to her.. today she called you 'MY Harry' Harry closed his eyes and took a breath.. "well for what it's worth, I have not told her this yet, but I think of her as MY Hermione.." he looked the woman in the eyes. "I care for her, I want her to be safe and happy and be able to live her life the way she deserves, and I want to be there with her to do it.. "

Jane gazed at the young man.

"You'll do" she took his face and kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. Jeff Granger was right outside the door, he had returned to ask his wife something that now flew out of his mind, he had heard the conversation. He turned and walked away quietly, meeting Hermione at the elevator door. They entered the box and stood quietly as it went down three floors. The exited the hospital and over to the parking garage where the vehicle was parked. Hermione went through Harry's trunk and picked out some clothes which were still packed from the day they had left school a month earlier.. noo evidence of homework being done, nothing.. she looked disappointed. "It was locked up when I got it, he was locked in his room and his stuff was locked away, he couldn't do his homework if he wanted to.." Jeff Granger knew his daughter well. "Oh" the girl looked distressed.. "Don't worry, Ms Pomfrey said he needed to take a couple days to rest and heal, you can get him caught up by the weekend.."

She nodded firmly, a plan forming in her mind.. she looked at the clothes she had pulled out. "These clothes are bobbins, first chance we get, all new wardrobe." Jeff Granger laughed. His daughter was a woman now.

"Harry, can you get in touch with Sirius Black? Amelia Bones asked. He looked at her with a question in his eyes. she continued. "I want to talk to him, he was one of my best aurors, and I want to ask him a few questions, and get him the trial he was apparently denied back then" he looked at her. "If I do, it will be on neutral territory, alright? Amelia nodded. "I will also give an oath that I personally guarantee free passage, will that be acceptable?" Harry nodded. "I think so.. can you get someone to give me advice on these 'hallows' and what that means?" She nodded also. I will have an unspeakable come and see you about that.. I have someone I trust in that department.." Harry got an idea. Do you have people in the Ministry that you trust, and who may I ask can I trust.. what with Fudge taking bribes from Malfoy, and doing things just to be seen as doing somethng.. he threw Hagrid in Azkaban for nothing, you know.. those were his own words, or maybe Malfoys' since Fudge is Malfoy's puppet."

Bones gave him a look. "You and I are going to sit down and have a nice long talk, and soon." she stood as Hermione handed him his clothes. "I will give you as much help as I can, Harry, and I hope we can work together to change things."

Harry was installed into the guest room at the Granger residence..

This story will be so predictable, in fact it will be inevitable. The reason I wrote it was that I wanted Jeff Granger to nut Dumbledore and disarm him. This little writing exercise is also fraught with Cliché


	9. Biker Girl

A Bike Story

The guys at the shop were prepping a new delivery, the fastest most powerful motorcycle built to date.. 1498 cc over 200 bhp, sleek, fast and deadly to the wrong rider..

"Who's this one for Boss?" The lead mechanic was adjusting the driveshaft thrust bearing making sure everything was right.. they locked the beast into the dyno and hit the starter.. This was proper factory procedure, so when the customer took possession of the vehicle, it was in optimum condition..

"The purchase order was through the factory, and we were the closest shop to the delivery location who have the experience and facilities to set it up" he paused. Someone named is going to pick it up this afternoon." he perused the shipping papers. Johnsons' was the biggest dealer in East London, and the biggest dealer in high performance bikes in all of the UK.. if you wanted a performance bike, you came to Johnsons, it was simple as that.

The Service supervisor took the paperwork and stuck his head into Pete Johnson's office. "Hey bossman, we have the Valkyrie set up on the Dyno, we're letting it warm up, How long before the customer comes in? Boris Johnson looked up at his shop supervisor. "An hour or so, I just got a call, they're in the area on other business, This bike is a gift, and they want to slip away and surprise the birthday boy." The Service Supervisor snorted. "Quite a gift, I hope they're qualified to ride it." Boris sat back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "I'd say they were, It's for Jeff Granger's Son-in Law, He's practically a legend. you know." The Supervisor's eyes widened in recognition.. Jeff Granger was a world famous bike builder, his work was in all the magazines and had been on Speedvision several times.. Granger had mastered the sleek elegant lines of some of the most powerful and exotic bikes ever built, The manufacturers called him up to build concept bikes for their marketing campaigns, and future concepts. Posters of his bikes were on teenage boys worldwide, right next to the rear view poster of the girls in the pickup truck..The Granger bikes were erotic art in their own right.

The supervisor went back to the shop and watched as his mechanics ran the throttle up and down the range, shifting through the gears, watching the readouts on the dyno. This was the most complex bike ever to come out of the manufacturer to date, and it had all the bells and whistles, and still remained reasonably lightweight and maneuverable.. It was built for one thing, speed. This bike would do over 225 mph straight up. Whoever rode it would have to be talented, and very, very good. Someone came in the front door and went into Johnson's office. The intercom beeped and Boris' voice blatted over the engine noise. "Customer's here, Get it off the dyno." The mechanics finished up and gave the thing a complete wipedown, and rolled it into the side lot, and set it on the stands, ready to go.

Boris walked out and stood beside the bike waiting, and the mechanics and staff gathered around, standing proud at their achievement, being associated with something this cool.

"They're in getting changed into their leathers, cant ride this in street clothes.." Boris chuckled, he knew what was coming. The door opened, and out walked a svelte, and beautiful woman, dressed in black racing leathers, carrying a black Simpson Raider helmet. Her hair was out across her shoulders in a fan, and a grin was all over her face. The assorted staff was gaping, the leather was pretty much skintight, and she was awesome to look at, in fact they all wanted a poster of her on that bike for their own walls.

"Boris, I can't thank you enough for making this work out, he's going to be so surprised.. We're throwing the party as soon as I arrive, Thank you for everything.." She sat the helmet on the seat of the bike and hugged Boris and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell Daddy you were right, thanks" Boris hugged the woman back. "It's ok, sweetie, I do get to be right once in a while.' he snorted, "I'll try not to do it again.." They both laughed. The Shop supervisor ran into the office and got a camera, and asked if Hermione would allow them to take a picture, she smirked and nodded. She straddled the bike and looked over at the photographer, and raised an eyebrow. The man gulped and quickly snapped off some pictures, before she got away. Hermione was distracted by a cat, who was sitting there looking up at her, It meowed and she gave it a look. "I don't think you would enjoy it, I'll see you there, ok?" The cat meeped in assent and wandered off. All the staff looked at each other to see if what they just saw was real. She put on the helmet, tucked her hair in to the neck of ther outfit, zipped up , and hit the starter button.

The big machine roared to life. She blipped the throttle a bit, and rolled it down off the stand.. The man with the camera took more pictures. She pulled up into a clear area and cracked the throttle in second gear. Smoke roiled off the rear tire and she made a perfect circle on the pavement. She stopped, nodded, flipped her visor down and dropped the clutch. Pulling out slowly into the street, she ran it down the block to the dead end and turned, getting a eel for the brakes and handling. Satisfied, she opened it up and by the time she was back at the entrance to the shop she was doing about 80 mph, before the end, she slowed, running down the gears, and pulling up, checked traffic, turned onto the M4 heading north. The road was straight and open, with minimal traffic. The guys in the shop heard the progress ans she pulled onto the highway.. first..second,third,fourth..fifth...winding out a bit.. Sixth gear, and pulling away fast..into the distance, you could still hear the motor winding out as it went beyond the Horizon. Boris sighed, he could tell from years of experience that by the time the bike was out of hearing diistance, it was doing close to 200 mph.

The cat strolled up to Boris and nerfed his knee. He looked down. "What do you want, then?" It sat down and rubbed it's head against his leg. He picked it up and did the obligitory skritch behind the ears. He looked off into the distance. The shop guys and the Supervisor interrupted his little reverie. "Who was that, Bossman, she seemed to know what she was doing.." Boris placed the cat on the desk and sat on the edge, "That, friends was Dame Hermione Granger, OBE", Daughter of Jeff granger, Wife of one damn lucky guy by the name of Sir Harry Potter-Black" "That's a Dame?..I'll say.. I want a copy of those pictures Stan.. "

They were all shocked to hear the roar of a high performance engine running at 12,000 rpm go overhead. No one saw anything, but judging from the echoes, it was heading northeast. Boris calculated.. "She's heading towards Wales, I think.." he picked up the cat and went back into his office.

A/N

This story was based on a picture by artist Goro Fujita named Biker Girl

it can be seen at http://www . area - 56 . de / 564ll3ry / displayimage . php ? album=1&pos=4


	10. Two Shorts

Vernon had just sat down in his chair to read the evening newspaper,  
and grumble about the politics of the day, when the house shoo, or rather..rumbled..

He snarled.."That damned freak!!'' he threw down his paper and stomped up the stairs.. The rumbling continued as he went up to the upper level he paused for a second..it sounded like a crowd,  
stomping and yelling. Then it started, those chords, those ever so famous branded into your memory chords, the intro to Honky Tonk Woman.  
The sound formed a wave and crashed over the sound of the crowd, then the voice. Mick Jagger sang out.

"I met a gin-soaked barroom queen in Memphis"

Vernon flushed purple and unlocked the freaks door.

"She tried to take me upstairs for a ride"

He slammed the door open and opened his mouth to bellow

"The lady had to heave me across her shoulder

But I just can't seem to drink her off my mind"

Mick sang and spun across the stage.. the stage across the front of the club, which appeared to hold over two hundred people, a full bar,  
tables, people dancing, drinking, while the Stones played live and in person.. Keith Richards on guitar, Charlie Watts banging away keeping the rhythm Mick prancing and singing in his inimitable way Vernon stood there, his jaw dropped and noting coming out, absolutely stunned, speechless at the sight in front of him. There amongst the crowd of dancers was his freak nephew and some bushy haired bint right in the front of the stage, dancing as if they didn't have a care in the world.. the music played, the bass bumped and throbbed, the drums rattled.. Mick peered towards the back of the hall to the door where Vernon was still standing speechless..

"Oi there, you, This is a private party, Security!!"

Two very large, strong men grabbed Vernon and fairly lifted him and tossed him out the door, slamming it behind him as he went through. He fetched up against the bathroom door as the music, now slightly muffled phased into the next song, 'Gimme Shelter' Vernon stood, and straightened himself and with as much dignity as he could, went down the stairs, took a worried looking Petunia by the arm and led her out the front door, muttering "Come Pet, lets go out to eat and a movie, eh'

Hermione hugged Harry as he spun her around..

"Gotta love it,  
Concert in a can" "Who, next? Bowie, or something older?" Hermione sorted through the stack of beer can sized containers.. "Here, this one..My Mum told me about this one" Harry took the can and read the label.. "Cavern Club, 1962?"

Sevvie's afternoon

Severus Snape stalked across the lawn toward the lake.

//arrogant brat and his mudblood bitch, we'll see about that//

he angled toward the couple, intending to find something to take points off. Harry was lying back against Hermione's knees reading a book, "Moste Potente Potions", a copy he had ordered from a book specialist, and had just received the day before. He didn't look up, but murmured to the others.

"Incoming Snape, Northwest.." Snape came to a stop in front of Harry, sneering down at him. "What are you doing with that book,  
"Potter, Library books are not permitted out of the castle"

He reached to snatch the book away, but Harry pulled it out of reach. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, He started to reach down and grab it when Harry kicked up catching the 'professor in the mouth, throwing him backwards. As Snape fell backwards he reached into his robe for his wand, but lost it immediately, as Fred Weasley emerged from an invisibility cloak. casting an expellarimus/incarcerous/stupefy spellchain he took down the potions teacher easily. Snape lay there between them in his greasy glory, Harry sighed and put his book away,  
and got up. He handed his bag to Hermione, and pulled her up from her seat against the tree. "Plausible deniability, sweets" he hugged her and she strode off up the path.  
"Any Ideas"  
George appeared and answered. "Sure, lots, shall we?  
Fred and Harry nodded and took out wands.  
Severus Snape slowly became conscious, and found he was bound,  
physically with chains, to a log in the forbidden forest. His robes were shredded, and cut off. he was stretched over the log in such a way that he was bent over. His arse hurt , quite a bit, and deeply so. he felt something running down his legs, and he had absolutely no idea how he got there.. He tugged and pulled on the chains, gashing his wrists and almost tearing his hand off, until he could get one hand free enough to reach for his wand, which was just out of reach.  
He heard the clumping of boots coming up the path to the clearing. He frantically used his wand to vanish the shackles holding him and scurried around behind the log, just in time to see Hagrid enter the clearing. ""Hallo, Snape, what are you doing out here this evening"  
Snape hastily reparo'd his robes from the shredded remains.  
Did you see anyone on the path?" he demanded, irritably as Hagrid poked at some bushes, gathering unicorn tail hairs.. "Nope, no one down this path all afternoon, I have been out gathering hairs since tea time, not a soul" Snape frowned, trying to remember his last actions. The last thing he remembered was eating lunch and returning to his dungeon, it was now sundown and his afternoon was a blank. He started to walk back up the path toward the castle, when the pain in his nether regions came back into play. "You alright there Snapey?" the greasy man growled and Hagrid shook his head and walked away muttering. "daft git, shouldn't oughta be shagging them centaurs.." Snapes eyes went wide, as he grabbed his buttcheeks. Some of the viscous material got on his fingers and he fearfully raised it to his beaky nose....//mint jelly?//

Hermione entered the common room less than ten minutes after leaving Harry and the twins. She flopped down on the couch next to Harry who said nothing, but subtly lifted a gold chain from his collar. "Do I want to know?" she asked in a ducked his head down to keep from laughing.. "Did you ever hear the one about the pouf centaur and the jelly donut?

\


	11. potential story here

Harry had seen Dumbledore do it, he had read about it, and he had started practicing, straining at the bonds on his magic,trying so hard to do even the slightest thing without a wand. The teachers had told him that it was because most wizards were too weak to channel magic on their own that a wand was needed to gather and focus magic.. well the truth of it was that the inbred purebloods were weak, and magically sickly, they didn't want anyone to know that they had to have a wand to channel magic, and that without the wand they were disarmed, helpless. sure a few of them who were able to do a few tricks with one spell, usually something gaudy or attention grabbing, but for the most part, no wand, no magic.

Harry , however was not limited by inbreeding or weak magic, he had it in spades.. his particular problem was that he was taught that there was only one way to do it, and all other methods were for naught. He found out otherwise sometime in his second year that he could indeed channel magic in more ways than one.. the more he tried, the more was revealed to him.. soon he was learning every single spell both without word or wand. This he kept to himself, no one, not even Hermione heard or saw this, new and private skill. He experimented with different things, making people trip from a distance, making things float up and drop on unsuspecting Malfoys and the like. He took a small delight in making Auror Tonks trip over the stupid umbrella stand every time she walked by it.. The young Auror was vexed with the thing, and considered blasting the object with a reducto the next time it happened, but somehow, just never got around to it.

One summer day when the Dursleys went away for the whole day, so Harry did a wandless Alholmora charm and let himself out of his room, ordered up a pizza and sat for a few hours watching Star Wars.. He was impressed by Darth Vader's choking spell, and Obi-wan's Jedi Mind tricks.. he thought about it for a bit and worked it out. The Mind Trick as he began to think about it was somewhat like the Imperious curse.. so the next day he followed Dudley as the fat boy went about his thuggish business. Harry followed about ten feet behind Dudley projecting thoughts into his cousin's head.. and internally jumped for joy when the behemoth obeyed.. He made Dudley go into a shop and order an italian sub, and a meatball sub and a soda. when the order came, he sent a thought to eat one and leave the other on the ledge where he was sitting, and forget about it. This done, Dudley ate his sub, got up and walked away leaving the other sub and soda waiting for Harry to consume. Satisfied that his technique worked, he wandered off, leaving Dudley with a command to not hurt anyone and act like a decent person. Harry watched from a distance as Dudley went through his usual haunts and did not take the opportunity to bust some kid's head, or steal anything.. "Huh!" he thought.. "This has possibilities..just watch to see how long it lasts."

over the next couple days, Harry watched as Dudley went about his rounds, when the 'suggestion' seemed to wear off after about two days.. He recalled somewhere reading or hearing that if you could quit doing something for two weeks, you could change your behavior. Since he didn't have anything better to do, he decided that Dudley would be his project for the next month.

Over the next week, Dudley was reminded that it's not nice to hit people or steal from them, that it's polite to be polite and that he needed to eat better.. and a lot less. Dudley began a habit of running and working out, and was unaware that his cousin was running right there beside him, goading him on, while under a 'notice me not' spell.. so Harry was able to get out, exercise and alter his cousin's behavior all at once. After a week of this, he backed off on the mental commands and watched for another week to see if he needed more work. Vernon noticed the change in his son and thought it was a good thing he was working out and kept pushing unhealthy food and excess towards him. He was nonplussed when Dudley refused the greasy, deadly treats. Vernon, being the suspicious type immediately threatened his nephew.."What did you do to Dudley, he's not acting right, it better not be any of your freakishness.. " he began to raise a hand to slap some of the 'abnormality' out when he suddenly lost interest, and wondered what he was doing, where the freak was..

The next week went on like that first episode.. Vernon would get angry and try something, and Harry would not be there.. He had been working on adjusting his Aunt as well as Dudley and found that there had been some kind of magic done on her in the past, and suspected that there was tampering. He worked on her attitude for a week before he raised the question with her.

"Aunt Petunia, I suspect some magical person put a spell on you, and with your permission, I would like to see who it was, and what it was so I can call my solicitor to file charges against them.. " he drank a bit of tea, while she tried to speak. The fact that she was bound with a spell and silenced helped the conversation along nicely. Usually with these afternoon conversations with tea, he obliviated her of the session, so it was all good.

He stood and gathered his magic. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He then cast a spell, the spell was designed to be a forensic and diagnostic spell, normally used by a magical coroner, the last one in line, so to speak, the one who finds out who killed you, and with what. Hermione had shown him the spell out of a Healer's training manual she had acquired. She was perusing the different careers available to see what would be best for her in the future, and thus, had books on several skills and trades.. The recruiters for Stonehenge University were chomping at the bit, anticipating her arrival at their facility. The fact that she was being scouted by not only the UK's premier magical Uni, she had gotten inquiries from European and American schools as well, and they had not even passed their fourth year at this point. Because of her potential, she was given many interesting textbooks and brochures.

The spell was cast, the display came up, revealing that Petunia was actually a squib, and had a minor bit of magical talent, except at her age, it had been suppressed for almost fourteen years, just about the time that Harry was thrust upon her. There was a charm to promote a certain obliviousness to him, and a compulsion to be harsh against him.. and the charms were placed by none other than Dumbledore. With an overpowered Finite, he broke the compulsion and her inert attitude. fire welled up in her eyes and demanded that she be set free. Harry nodded and with a flick of his finger she was.

"That horrid old man, get him down here, right now, call him, send an owl, something.."

she spluttered and swore, and acted noting like the aunt he had suffered under for so many years. He was shocked that it seemed none of the anger was focused on him. He poured some tea and did it up the way she liked it, and sat, looking her in the eyes. "Tell me" it was almost a command. It was also one of the skills he had picked up, inspired by the movie. "I'm supposed to beat you down, to keep you weak, so the old man can manipulate you.. Vernon hurts you because he likes to hurt people, when you are not here, he beats me.. nice normal people.. hah!" Harry was shocked, then angry, then very angry. Petunia reached into the cabinet and took out a bottle of Glenlivit , poured some in her teacup and drank it. Harry reached out and took her chin in hand and forced her to look at him. His eyes captured hers, forcing her to open up her mind.

He controlled the images by speaking keywords.. ""The night I was dropped off" Images of the sound of a motorcycle, the door opening, and seeing the baby in a basket on the front step. The letter explaining her sister's death and the need for her to take care of her nephew. The shock of seeing an old man appear in her dining room and stunning her. Seeing the old man do something with a wand and speaking charms over her. The feeling of suppressed anger and rage that came out whenever she saw the child. The careful escalation of anger toward him. "The day Dudley broke my arm" The old man again appearing after her nephew collapsed on the floor in pain, the internal demand that she keep the kid out of sight, throwing him into the cupboard, the escalation of rage. The problem hiding the bruises from Mrs Peavey across the way, where Vernon had clubbed her . The fear when he returned home, angry or drunk or both.. the violence both physical and mental.. the fear. the gottdammed compulsion to beat her nephew and agree with Vernon that it was all right to starve the freak. This was Lily's boy, Lily wouldn't treat my Dudley that way..

violence

more violence

fear

the old man again..

fear.

He will kill me

fear

he will kill my son

fear. they will find out.

help

help

help

no..

no.

don't

hit

me

please

no

no

______________________________________

Harry slumped back in his chair, his aunt unconscious.

it seemed she was as much a victim as he was.. well, had been.

He made a decision

"Dobby"

the elf popped into the kitchen, looking about furtively

"No muglies around now?" he was looking at Petunia, who had not yet regained consciousness.

"No, Dobby, no muglies, just my Aunt Petunia, and she is a squib, what magic she had has been suppressed for so long, that she can't access it anymore.. " Dobby looked at Petunia quizzically.. ""Auntie Petunier has magic on her" "Yes Dobby, she has, I'm trying to remove it, I suspect someone has been trying to make her hate me and abuse me.. for whatever reason. Shall we wake her, do ya think?" Dobby looked at her funny and nodded, "Dobby hide from Muglie auntie for now"

"Sounds like a plan." Dobby did a n elf magic something on Petunia, and he faded away. as he did he spoke. "I have removed bad magic from Auntie Flower."

Harry nodded and waved his hand over her head, waking her from her faint.

"How do you feel?"

she turned her head, as if trying to see around an invisible corner, or shake some water out of her ear.. she shook her head, clearing the imbalance, and looked up at him, clear eyed and coherent.

"I feel..better.. more......" she closed her eyes and you could see her sensing her surroundings.. "I feel like all my windows have been washed and the rooms aired out.." she opened her eyes again and looked at him with a friendly squint, you could see the smile in her eyes. Harry leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "Hmm. are you feeling any compulsions or blocks, unusual anger or fears?"  
She searched her mind and heart. "No, nothing, at least none that I can tell"

"You don't hate me or want to abuse me today?"

"No! why would I want to do that?.. I know that in the past I have done that, but we both know it was the old man's doing, You are my nephew, my sister's son, I would never treat family that way.."

"And what do you feel about Dudley and Vernon?"

fear raced across her face.. "Oh my.. Vernon..,what will we do about Vernon, if he finds out I have been freed, he'll kill me.. " she fretted and was working herself into a tizzy, for there was a real threat here..

"No, he won't, I will protect you, I will make sure you are safe, both when I am here and when I am back at school.. I have a friend who will watch over you while I am away, so don't panic, ok?"

He fear subsided somewhat, as the question arose. "How can he watch over me when he isn't here.?" "Because he is here and if he wasn't he can be here in literally seconds.."

"Dobby?"

the Elf appeared, "Yes, Harry Potter sir??"

"Dobby, I would like to introduce you to my Aunt Petunia, She will need protection while I am away at school, from Old snooping Headmasters, against Death Eaters and other wizards, Ministry employees, obliviators and most of all, Her husband, Vernon."

"Dobby can do that, all Auntie Flower has to do is call Dobby, and Dobby will come, If Dobby cannot come, one of Dobby's friends will come, and protect Auntie Flower."

Petunia looked at the strange creature, fascinated by his odd clothes and demeanor.

"What are you, are you a goblin, like Lily told be about?"

"No, Auntie Flower, I am Elf, I am House elf, I serve Master Harry, and take care of his houses, and anything he needs"

"Houses?, how many houses does ...Harry have?"

Dobby looked to Harry for permission, He nodded and Dobby answered.

Harry sir has seven houses, from the Potter side he has Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow, an apartment flat in the Black Tower near Diagon Alley, and a cottage in the mountains of Switzerland, near Basel. From the Black side he has A house that cannot be named in London, another flat in the Black Tower, and a beach house on Black Island in the Fiji Islands." Harry was surprised , he didn't realise that he owned so much property. Dobby continued. "Harry also owns this property at 4 Privet Drive, Seven Privet Drive, and 17 other muglie properties that have no magic."

"hmmmm, I suppose the Goblins would be able to get me the particulars..So I own Number 7, that's Mrs Figg's house." he looked to Petunia. "Do you know when she moved in there?" Petunia pinched her nose trying to think. "I think it was just after you were left here, now that I think of it.."

"I guess until we prove otherwise, that she works for the old man. are you aware that he has members of his Order guarding this property?"

she looked shocked.

"And they let us get away with treating you like we did?"

"yes, apparently the old man wanted me beat down enough to see him as a rescuer when he let me out of prison."

"That's horrible.." realization crept across her face.. "What about Dudders?"

"I have been working on him for the last couple weeks.. maybe you noticed a change in behavior?"

"well, my eyes have been opened today and I can now recall all the things he has done wrong and we covered up for him..my own son, a thug and criminal.."

"Don't hate Dudley, I don't.. he needs retraining, he is a victim of his environment, to some extent.. but he does have some of the predisposition to violence that Vernon has.....what?"

Petunia was crying, fearful.

"When Vernon comes home he will kill me.. at least hurt me.. his usual outlet is you, and that kept me somehow safe..now you are not around to ..to.."

"Tell me, Petunia, realisitically, if it were not for the Old man's fiddling, would you still be with Vernon?.. as far as I can tell, he is really just as you see him, violent, angry, vicious like a bad dog."

"No I probably would have left him ten years ago, when you and Duddrs went to primary school, he would sometimes take a day off work and ..and....." Harry could see the horror creeping across her face.. "He held it back for the first six years after Dudley was born,'couldn't do it while the kid was around'.. was how he put it.. Harry saw flashes of violent, sadistic behavior, degrading behavior. he saw a room behind a locked door in the basement..Petunia was terribly afraid of that door, and what was behind it.."Somnus' he quietly put his aunt to sleep.. he had ten, fifteen minutes at most.

He bounded down the stairs to the basement, to the back room behind the furnace and hotwater tank. the door was heavy, and locked with a industrial grade deadbolt lock.

"alholomora". He waved his hand over the lock, it clicked open.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

He closed the door. and let out the breath he was holding.. he didn't even have to go inside to recognise the smell of blood. He relocked the door, realising that if he went inside he could contaminate the 'crime scene'

He stopped in the loo, and emptied his stomach, washed out his mouth and washed his face.. then went back to his sleeping aunt. He went upstairs to his room , wrote a quick note and had Hedwig take it. Once his familiar was gone from sight, he went back down and woke Petunia.

"Here, Aunt Petunia, you should drink this.. it will help you stay calm.." he held out a small container of calming potion, standard wizard medicine cabinet stuff. She looked at hin oddly and then drank it down in one gulp. The facade of calm spread over her face.

"all, right, what did you find.?"

"I'ts not pleasant, I sent off Hedwig to get Madam Bones, she's the head of the DMLE, the chief police commander for the wizarding world."

Petunia didn't react much, she was medicated after all.

"so there's a crime involved?"

"I believe so., I figured she would have the resoruces to see that justice was done, and not covered up, while protecting my family in the process."

That statement did more to recharge any wards around Privit drive than many months of unwanted prescence inside the property.

Amelia Bones emerged from the floo at Arabella Figg's home at 7 privit drive. Mrs Figg was dithering, wondering weather to call Dumbledore or try and deal with this herself.. She knew Amelia Bones by reputation, but since she herself was a squib, she didn't have much traffic with the magical world on a daily basis.

"Madam Bones, How are you, can I get some tea?"

"Not at this time, Mrs Figg, I need some answers, and right now. first, who is your first loyalty to, Dumbledore or Harry Potter?" That solidified it. "Harry. That young man has been through too much at the hands of Dumbledore and all his scheming.. I have told that old man soo many times about his treatment, and nothing has ever been done about it.." Mr Tibbles jumped up tot he back of the couch and tapped Mrs Figg on her arm. "Yes?" she looked him in the eye. "Who's watching him today?"

"I see." Figg returned to Madam Bones. The guard currently on duty is Miss Tonks."

Amelia Bones frowned. "Where is she?" she addressed the Kneazle. He looked her in the eye and got he impression of the tree at the rear of the back garden. Bones looked out he window at the property and saw the sightlines were fairly good from that location. She looked to Mrs Figg. "I want you to stay here and wait for my call, some more of my people will be coming through the floo. Do not call Dumbledore or anyone else, or I will charge you with interfering with a criminal investigation, understand?" Mrs Figg nodded. and sat to wait on the next ones through the floo.

Bones looked out the window toward the hidden off duty Auror, and apparated to that location.

Nym Tonks jumped at the sound of an incoming apparition, he wand drawn. "Stand down, Auror Tonks." Tonks gulped in a bit of fear, her boss, he bosses boss.. the Head of the DMLE was standing there looking sternly at her.

"Auror Tonks, are you aware of the oaths you swore when you joined the Auror Corps?"

"umm, yes, Ma'am"

"Do you recall the part about upholding the law and protecting all, regardless of who they are, muggle or magical?" Tonks just nodded, her voice taken from he.

"Good, follow me.." she started to walk tooward the backk door of Number 4. "and we will be talking about your extracurricular activities later.." Tonks drooped and her hair turned white as she followed her ultimate boss.

Harry watched the situation in the back garden, and when Madam Bones approached the back door, he opened it and greeted them. "Welcome Madam Bones, Thank you for coming."

"Yes, Mr Potter, your note got my attention, and I thought we might talk."

she spoke vaguely on purpose, letting him lead the conversation.

"Well, my note indicated decades of abuse and conspiracy, probable murder, use of the unforgivables on muggles, and much, much more.. So, why is Tonks here?"

"Because her activities may be in conflict with her oaths as an Auror, that remains to be seen.. "

Tonks cringed.

Harry indicated the dinning room table. "Shall we?"

They sat. "Dobby?' the elf appeared. Tea and biscuits please?" The elf nodded and was soon back with the items. While he was doing that Harry went and retrieved his Aunt and helped her into her usual chair. "Auntie, I would like you to meet Directer Amelia Bones of the DMLE, she is like the head of Scotland Yard for the magical world" Petunia was a bit logy form the calming draft. ""M pleased to meet you, welcome to.. whatever this is" she indicated the house. she kept mumbling. "damn ugly place.. cold and unfriendly.. " the look on her face said it all.

Harry explained. "I found a long term confundus and compulsion spells on her today and ended them.. she has not been in control of her life since I was dropped her 14 years ago.. also we just had quite an emotional shock, and I gave her a calming draft, which may have been a bit much, since she's actually a squib.. enough to see and recognize magic, but not do any"

Bones pulled out a dictation quill and pad, handed them to Tonks and set her to work. "Initial interview, don't miss anything" Tonks hunkered down to fill in the information requested, glad to have her mind off how much trouble she was likely in.

"before we begin, are there anylives in immediate danger, threats?"

Harry pondered. "Dumbledore has been manipulatin my life directly since I was born, maybe before.

I have just found out my Aunt has been under a spell for at least 14 years, her husband is most likely an abuse, if not a murderer, her son has to be retrained so he can have anything like a normal life, I have an apparently immortal Dark Lord after me, and Dumbasses idea to end the threat is to make me a martyr.." he looked at Tonks. "He apparently thinks he can use Ministry resources at will." "I don't know.. I don't think there are any immediate threats today.. other than Vernon, but we can take care of him.." shall we begin?"

Bones nodded. "Start from the beginning, tell me everything. "

Dudley had wandered back in looking for food. Harry asked Dobby to get something together, and shortly they were all seated and eating soup and sandwiches.

this will possibly be a story eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

From a drabble posted somewhere

it had to do with legilimancy run amuck, if I recall

DD? that comes under the heading of EEWWWWW!

otherwise, I advise against writing deliberate smut, it's a hardG

area to do well. Subtlety is important in lovemaking as well as writing.

here, let me give it a shot.

Harry had left the common room and Hermione felt hurt, angry and under

it all, curious.. he said tit?.. //what's going on here?// she

thought.. some first years were going through to breakfast and she

subtly checked herself out in the mirror near the entrance hole..

//no, not showing, my robe is loose enough//

she thought unarousing thoughts..

//Snape in his underwear..Ron Eating//

her nipples went soft..

//well then, off to breakfast//

She was heading toward the Great hall, bookbag full of the mornings

books and assignments, thinking about a Runes problem when she heard a

hiss from an alcove near the stairs.

"Hermione!!" Harry whispered..she looked around to see if anyone

was watching and sidestepped into the shadowed alcove. "What is it ,

Harry?" she looked up into his eyes, since he had had a growth spurt

and was now an inch taller than her.. Harry deliberately did not look

into her eyes, but at a spot over her head. "Harry! I'm here..look at

me!!" she snapped, angry at his action..

"I dare not, Hermione, I need your help again, you know how I always

count on you.."

"What is it, did you not finish your potions essay again?"

//sometimes this boy//

she started to think..

"No , nothing like that, somethings gone off in my mind, and I can see

peoples thoughts, and I don't know how to stop it..I don't know what

to do, and I dare not look into your eyes, because

I will see what you are thinking.."

she tilted her head remembering the event earlier that morning..she

blushed slightly.."Oh"....

//well, I guess I will have to adjust my schedule then//

She laid a soft hand on his cheek, and drew his face toward herself.

"Tell me what I am thinking, Harry"..

he forced his eyes to focus on hers..

//you saw a fantasy of mine this morning in the common?//

he nodded, blushing

//do you want to see what I am wearing under my robes?, I will be glad

to show you//

he was torn between nodding and shaking his head no..

//Here's what I am wearing today,Harry//

she concentrated and he saw her getting dressed in her wardrobe, for

each girl in the dorm had her own private dressing room/wardrobe. He

saw her standing there, ready to put on her robe. She wore thigh high

grey, lacy stockings, held up with a garter charm, the boots Harry had

gotten her for her birthday, and nothing else. Harry blushed too his

roots, forcing his gaze away from her memory, until a firm, feminine

hand forced his eyes back to hers.

//I'm yours when you are ready, Harry, remember this//

she took his hand, and pressed it to her chest, he felt the rock hard

bumps of her nipples.

//this doesn't solve your problem, though, so maybe we should go and

see Dumbledore, he is versed in legilimancy, and could probably help

you//

He nodded, still thinking of what he had seen. out loud she spoke. "Do

you think it goes both ways? she absently waved her wand, casting a

notice-me-not charm to keep their privacy..it worked too, until

Minerva McGonnegal came by. Harry was about to answer when his Head of

House stepped into the alcove. She had years of experience seeing

through student privacy charms. She was, however shocked to find her

two favorite students hidden in the alcove. "Miss Granger, Mr

Potter..." she started, but Hermione interrupted, while Harry kept his

eyes toward the floor. "Professor, We are glad you are here, we need

help, or rather Harry needs help"

"What is it Miss Granger?, Mr Potter?" "Harry has had some kind

of mental/mind magic breakthrough, and can't seem to bring it under

control" The older witch tried to look him in the eyes, but he kept

his head firmly down. "It seems" he spoke "That I am having bouts of

passive legilemancy, and I can see what people are thinking, and to

tell the truth, I really don't want to see what most if not all people

are thinking" he examined his shoes. McGonnegal winced, thinking of

the hormonal flood that passed for thinking in the halls of the

school. "Miss Granger,escort Mr. Potter to the anteroom of the Great

Hall, I will send the Headmaster to sort him out"

ok hows that for a start?

I can see Harry learning how to block it, and use it to his advantage,

how to sense lies and truths, all the gifts the headmaster uses on a

daily basis, for the time will come when Harry will be the headmaster,

and DD will be forgotten, a footnote in history.


	13. a scene for an unwritten story

"Potter! Detention for two weeks and fifty points from Gryffindor"

Snape snarled at Harry. The Slytherin students laughed at the situation and the Gryffindor

students all looked angry and defeated at their latest loss.

Harry calmly packed his supplies away and put his books and notes into his bookbag.

"Waht are you doing Potter?, I did not give you permission to leave!"

"I dont give a bloody fuck what you say or do Snape, your days are numbered."

"Potter! How dare you! one hundred.."

Harry waved his hand aat the potions master who found hinself pinned to the wall and silenced.

Harry strolled up to the greasy man and stood toe to toe with him.

"you know what I have here, snivillus?" he tapped his scar.

"I have a direct connection to your master, to Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

you know, the evil dark lord whose dick you suck regularly..that dark lord,

"All I have to do is this..Legilimens..."

Harry cast a legilimens on his mind and projected through his eyes to Snapes.

He then went into his own mind and found the dark blot which was the connection to

Voldemort. "Hey Tom! You there?"

A prescence came into the area and there was Voldemort in in his mind.

"Harry, I've told you, don't call me that..oh, we have company...Hello Severus."

Snape did not reply, but cringed mentally.

"Sevvy here is bugging me again, and I have had it with him, I wonder if you want to deal with him or shall I?"

How so, Harry?" the would be lord looked curious.

"You know he's a spy for Dumbledore, yes?"

"Oh yes, I have known that for years, I keep him around for the entertainment value,

plus, he is a fairly decent potions master..

they could see Snape thrashing in the horror of being revealed.

Dumbledore thinks he's redeemable, I find him annoying."

"The old Man would, Harry, I find the old man laughable.

"You're going to get him back in pieces, sorry about that.

"Do what you must, Harry, I will overcome.

"maybe Tom, maybe not"

they both laughed.

Say goodbye to Snape, Tom"

"Goodbye Severus."

Riddle dissapeared into the mists.

Mentally Harry stripped Snape of all his robes and weapons, and hit him with a

mental bludger, then set in place a sequence of memories to deal with.

Being trapped in an acromantual colony, being chased by a dragon,

being abused by a corpulent Vernon Dursley, being starved and beaten daily.

being tortured with the crucio at Voldemorts wand.

satisfied Harry stepped back and left the man to his thoughts.

Externally the class saw Harry look their professor in the eyes for one second and then turn away.

Mentally Harry sent a message to his girls. Hermione and Daphne quietly packed up

and walked to the door

Harry went over to the first row where Malfoy was standing stunned at the nerve of the gryffindor young man.

"Malfoy. You better get in practice being on your knees sucking off your master."

Malfoy was forced down to his knees and could do nothing to get up.

Harry did not have out his wand or make any gestures that anyone could see.

he leaned over to whisper something to the Malfoy heir.

He turned and walked away.

Every eye followed as he walked away, that is until a loud thunk drew them back to

Draco who had driven his head hard against the edge of the potions worktable,

The albino ferret kept doing it, in spite of his mates trying to stop him. Blood ran down his face,

and he keptr hitting the table until he fell over with severe concussion.

eventually he would be sent to St Mungos and end up in the long term care ward.

Severus Snape was soon there also, and all he did was sit there all day screaming,

of course he was silent, because his throat had shredded itself into silence in a week or so.

Hermione, Daphne and Luna walked away from Hogwarts and met up with their

Lord and Master, and when the time came for Harry to face down the Dark Lords

they had started the journey toward the future,

The new town was built and the facilities were in place, and the population was

growing day by day, almost exclusively muggleborns, who adopted the more positive name 'newbloods

and spoke of the old purebloods as 'inbreds' This was offensive to some, but they didn't speak of it much,

as they were for the most part scrounging for food, shelter and warmth.

Harry had waged warfare on them in unexpected ways, taking away their magic, their money, their

servants, and leaving them to their own devices. Many were captured by the Mundane authorities

and incarcerated as mentally ill, ranting about magic and entitlement.

many just starved, waving their now impotent wands.

Tom lost his grip on himself and fell to pieces when he had no more minions to siphon

the magic from.

Dumbledore had no one left to impress or rule over, since his magic was bound as well as

all the purebloods.

Gringotts was swept with a virus which quickly killed all the goblins, leaving the tunnels

and vaults unmanned, unprotected, and empty.

Harry and his crew had figured out how to emulate goblin magic and withdrew every bit of gold silver bronze and platinum

from the vaults.

every dark artifact was put into the deepest cavern and locked in.

every bit of knowledge, book and scroll was retreived and protected to be studied and become

part of the biggest trove of magical knowledge in the history of the world.

Once the gringotts caverns and vaults were plundered, they were collapsed, leaving nothing accessible, forever.

The gold alone came to over 6500 metric tons.

The potters and their colony set sail the next year, on a fleet of islands, each over ten miles long, and three wide. They went wherever they wanted and did what was really best for the magical world.

they helped feed people and heal people and build schools and towns, wells and fields, businesses and colleges.

new magic was created and there was never again a place where the innocent were abused.

.


	14. Chapter 14 neighbors

The screams came from the back garden of 4 Privit Drive.  
Mrs Number 7 peered out to see what was going on.  
Mrs number 7 was used to hearing screaming coming from Number 4, but usually it  
was Vernon yelling at the Boy or the Freak.. Mrs. Number 7 never did anything  
about it, it wasn't her business.

She peered between the slats o the blinds in the dining room as could see the  
whole back garden. The Boy was there, looking as if he had been tied up and  
turned into a statue, and there was a large lump that flew out of the house and  
landed with a thump next to the decorative birdbath, followed by a smaller  
object. It took a moment for Mrs Number 7 to realize that the smaller object was  
Vernon Dursley's head and the larger his body.  
There was a grunting sound and a large hog was running around the back, crashing  
into the fence and the shed, as flashes of light tore gouts of flesh out of the  
now heavily bleeding and staggering creature.  
Mrs Number 7 gasped and stepped back from the window at the next sight she saw.

A frightening looking woman with wild hair and black robes as waving a stick  
and throwing flashes of light about.

Petunia Dursley was dancing madly around the yard, but she was doing it very  
awkwardly, as if her three legs had been reversed and her head was huge, and  
rather horse-ish looking, and she was on fire and trying to put herself out

The teapot whistled and Mrs Number 7 made herself some tea, and went to the  
front of the house, away from the back window, looking over the neighbors back  
garden.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Emily, you'll never guess what I just saw.."


	15. Chapter 15 blood contract

Blood contract

Harry has to write lines in his blood with a blood quill.

things written in blood with a blood quill are legal and binding contracts or  
oaths.

Harry cannot lie, no matter how much he wants to.

hilarity ensues  
or:  
people are stunned and shocked at the truth

Ron: "Hi, Harry, you're my best mate!"  
Harry: no I'm not, you disrespect me and Hermione, you lie cheat and steal from  
me, and talk about me when I'm not around"  
Ron:oh..so, a game of chess?"

Hermione:"I know you think I'm a bossy bookworm"  
Harry:"I know you care and I have loved you since our first year, I will so  
anything for you, even though you are wrong about the elves"  
Hermione:"You love me?"  
Harry:"I lust after you as well"  
Hermione: "Come here"


	16. Chapter 16 Mother Dear

Mother dear

The door opened and Harry followed Sirius into the dark entryway of Grimmauld  
Place.

The bright sunlight from the outside silhouetted the two men in stark relief.  
This of course awoke the portrait of Walburga Black, and she began her usual  
tirade of curses against her son and his hellspawn friends.

Sirius was too tired to listen to this again, and he slumped with a sigh.  
Harry stood at his Godfather's side, tall and trim and dressed in all black  
dragonhide armor.

He spoke evenly.  
"Sirius, do you love your mother?"  
Sirius was shocked at the question, and his eyes were wide in surprise at his  
godson's inquiry

"What, Bloody hell, no, she's an insane old bat who would as soon kill me as  
talk to me."

"Good"  
Like a coiled spring Harry's hand and arm flipped so fast as to be invisible  
and a millisecond later an all black non-metallic blade inscribed with magic  
suppressing runes impacted the portrait, right through the harridan's throat.

The screaming matriarch was silenced, but the image thrashed and grabbed at  
it's throat, as if it could reach into the third dimension to remove said  
blade. The image was bleeding and the painted lifeblood was oozing out and down  
the grasping hands and eventually the woman stopped struggling and hung there  
like a crow that had been nailed to a wall.

Sirius was stunned. He looked at the tableau , speechless and back to Harry,  
and up to the portrait again..His jaw had dropped open, he was literally  
speechless.

Harry looked at his dogfather with one raised eyebrow. The portrait image moved  
a feeble finger or two, but then, even that stopped.

He turned his full attention to the portrait, and reached out to grasp the  
blade. As he touched the magical weapon, he activated the full power of the  
device, and the runes glowed rightly for a few seconds. With a wrenching motion  
he pulled it out, and the now dead portrait fell to the floor, rapidly turning  
gray.

He strode away, speaking over his shoulder.  
"Lets make lunch, I'm hungry"


	17. Chapter 17 A logical explanation

Harry groaned as he was awakened by the noise his dorm mates were making..  
Ron's snoring was quite a bit louder than it had ever been before and the  
commentary between Seamus, Dean and Neville was annoying to the point that Harry  
had to wake up, even after a long day and night

He whipped the curtain around his bed open and grumbled  
"What are you sods on about now, can't you let a guy sleep!" as he was talking  
he reached for his glasses and put them on in order to see who he was yelling  
at.

He came up short, and went silent, stunned.  
Ron's bed still had the curtains closed, but out the bottom stuck two legs, and  
out this side was an arm and the hand which was big enough to palm your head.  
Harry estimated, if his head is there, and his feet are there, he must be at  
least eleven feet tall, every bit as big as the Troll from their first year.

The snoring went on, unhindered.  
The other boys just shrugged and didn't say anything, as they had no more  
answers than Harry himself did.

He pulled aside the curtains and sat heavily on his own bed, looking at the now  
huge Ron Weasley, thirteen years old and eleven feet tall, the size of an  
immature giant. If he continued to grow, he would end up being at least as big  
as Grawp, over sixteen feet at full maturity.

The other boys sat with Harry and they all were silent dumbfounded.

finally he spoke.

"Well, I guess we know why he eats so much."


	18. Chapter 18 A trip to th Moon

yet another plot bunny

A Trip to the Moon.

"Harry, what are you talking about?, how can you be responsible for my lycanthropy, that makes no sense"..

"No, Mooney, I am not directly responsible for your 'furry little problem, but indirectly, one of my ancestors was, in that he brought back an extraterrestrial virus which became the root of the werewolf curse." Mooney shook his head, trying to get his mind around the problem.

"You see, I was researching the family grimores and found a reference to a Nathanial Potter, who was a second son of one of my great greats, he never had children, but he was a serious researcher and the equivalent of a scientist-slash-explorer in his day." Harry paused and took a drink..

"You have heard the tall tales of the wizard that flew a broom to the Moon?" Remus nodded. "Well, they are true, my ancestor Nathanial Potter was the first human on the moon, in 1186 AD."

"What? how?"

Harry pulled out an old book and laid it on the table in front of him. "Hermione was about to go crazy with this one, until I made her step back and build an outline of what we know about spaceflght now, that we can compare to what he did then, that should take her at least a day, reviewing the entire US spaceflight program.." He grinned and opened the book to the title page.

"A Tryppe to the Moon and Environs,and the Return by the Wizard .

"In the book, it details all the steps he went through, figuring out how to survive in space, how to actually get there and return safely.. in the early parts he extrapolates the ' vacous ethers,' and the need for an internal air supply, some basic orbital mechanics." some of his notes were used by both Ptolemy and Galileo in the later years."

"So how does this.." Remus gestured at the book and papers "Amazing bit of science and magic come into play in the lycan curse?"

Harry's face darkened.. "He brought back samples from the moon, rocks, dust, pant and animal life, thinking of new and useful potions ingredients.., and made a mistake in the creation of a potion he was working on.." "What kind of potion was it?"...  
"an animagus potion, that went bad.."

realization began to dawn in Remus' eyes. ..."Are you suggesting...?"..  
Harry looked him in the eye and said.."We're going to the moon to find A cure for lycanthropy." 


	19. Chapter 19 Top Broom

A Harry Potter Top Gear crossover.

Top Broom

by twilliams1797

"And Welcome to our Show, We have some great things to show you tonight, a new

broom just in from America, Restoring an old classic, and our Star on a reasonably

Priced Broom, The victorious Harry Potter"!

break for commercial..

The crowd milled about, the camera guys set up the next shots, Jeremy Clarkson and

James May were kibitzing over who was going to say what, and The assistant Producer

was with Richard Hammond, asking questions of Hermione and Luna..

"And wee are back"

The lights focused on Clarkson and May, they talked about the features of the

American broom, while denigrating it as too big and flashy, and not svelte and

European enough. There was a video clip of the broom in question, zooming by,

showing it in various positions, slides, loops.. the amount of magical energy it

took to manipulate and control.. They spoke of acceleration charms and braking

charms, everything that one would want to know before purchasing one.

Another commercial break. The producer gathered the talent together. "Alright then,

we have quite an opportunity here, we have the most famous wizard in the world out

on our course waiting to take a run at it, he has been though the course once for

a run through, and the Stig says he is.. well you'll see.. Jeremy, try to keep up."

he turned and addressed the AD..

"Get the women up there on the platform, make sure

all the cameras are tracking,, are we ready people?" "Five four,

Three..(silently) two one.." pointing at Jeremy his cue..

"And we're back.. Our next guest is someone well known to every person in the magical world, at least by name.. He is a very private person and rarely makes public appearances, since his defeat of the most terrible Dark Wizard in three centuries. Here tonight to give

our 'reasonably priced broom a workout, The great and powerful Harry Potter!"

The audience cheered and clapped and every eye went to the view screens.. There in a

hover over the starting line was Harry, on a nice mid line broomstick, made by

Comet, Ahead of him was a course of almost three miles, with an assortment of

obstacles, guided paths and misdirection designed to throw the average broom rider

for a loop, as it were.. Harry just grinned and set himself. He was wearing a

fresh set of quidditch robes , mostly because they were familiar, and his seeker's

goggles and gloves. The flagman waved his flag and he was off like a shot. Clarkson

picked up the commentary

"He's off to a good start, dodging left and right through the chicane, hitting the

spiral at what appears to be terminal velocity, he spins up through the three turns

scrubbing off speed as he goes, my lord he's sideways on exit, he accelerates with

a snap, faster than anyone I have ever seen on that particular ramp. there through

he dips, one two three an extra loop, that will take time...no he's in a full tilt

Wronski Feint, diving at a precarious angle, brushing the grass with his toes as he

makes an incredibly sharp left around the pylon, back up with no wasted motion and

a clear path towards the final turn, there he has to negotiate a 180 degree turn ,

a half mile straight and the Penultimite corner , sliding sideways and accellerating as he comes, around Gambon and there!ACROSS THE FINISH LINE! with a fantastic time...

..."

he looked around.. Where did he go?"

The AD pointed at the screen.. "He overshot the end of the course and is currently coming around out near Swindon... "

everyone laughed. The figure in the white flightsuit and helmet just shook his head

in amazement.. The hanger doors of the studio opened and a figure flew in,

hanging upside down on the broom, clean as you please, over the heads of the

cheering audience. HE came to a stop over the couch where his wives sat grinning at

him, did a back flip and landed tidily directly between them, arms around each and

the broom on the coffee table in front. Clarkson was stunned, and for once, without

words, Hammond and May just grinned and looked on.

Harry held up his hands and made the 'quiet down' gesture.. people eventually did.

May spoke first. "Well, that was quite the romp.. How do you think you did?"

Harry said.."I think I could do better if I had another go at it"

Clarkson mugged. "Let me show you something, Harry that we taped before

you took your run.."

The video screen showed Hammond talking to Hermione and Luna, and Hermione spoke..

"I would bet you real money that the first thing he says will be "I think I could do better"..

she had a smug look on her face as Luna rolled her eyes and whispered

"He's very competitive, you know"

Harry watched the screen and blushed as he pulled off his goggles.. The girls leaned in

and kissed his cheeks.

Clarkson pulled out his marker and wrote something.. "How do you think you did?"

Harry hemmed a bit.. "Fairly good, in the 1.43 range I think.." the curly

haired host gave a look.."No..not quite.." the audience made disbelieving noises..

"Actually, you have beat The Stig's record of 1:41.7 and thrashed it with a 1:37.2,

a new course record!

Cheering and noise and the screen showed video of a blushing Harry and his wives,

intercut with Hammond and May working the crowd,

getting them to cheer more.

After a bit, it quieted down enough to talk, and the

hosts were seated in their usual positions on either side of the podium..

"So, Harry, or should I call you 'Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor?"

Harry waved him off. "Just Harry, please, those other titles are for when I am trying to

bully someone into thinking right.." more laughter, they had all heard of his

exploits forcing a few new laws through the Ministry.

"Anyway, Harry, what type broom do you usually fly on?" May inquired. "I have an original Firebolt given to me by my Godfather, but that is for sunny days only, it has sentimental value, you know.."

"Is that the broom you used in the final battle?" Hammond injected.

"Yes, it was, and it performed flawlessly, I know there are 'better, newer brooms around but this one is close to my heart." "To answer your question, James, I have a new Firebolt x

given to me by the R&D department, signed by Devin Whitehorne himself.. I use it

and give him reports on handling and the like,, sort of a test pilot.." "I understand you have a classic Motorcycle as well?" James May asked this, because he was a restorer of classic bikes. "Oh yes, a Triumph Bonneville, fine machine, Also a gift from My Godfather,Sirius Black. It can fly, you know" "Do your wives fly or ride, may I ask" Clarkson directed this to the two women..

"I don't fly on brooms, unless Harry is driving, I prefer my wheels on the ground, if you please." "I understand you live in both Worlds, Lady Black?" Hermione spoke "Indeed I do, I

have masteries in the magical world, and Degrees from Oxford and Cambridge in the Muggle, and Ialso have a car of my own which I love to drive, just as Harry does"

The hosts looked surprised, this was news to them. Maybe they would have to get them on the Muggle side of the show, "Top Gear"... "What kind of cars?" "Well, I have a pretty

little Porsche Boxster, which serves me well when dealing with the non-magical

people I know, and Harry here, " she took his hand and squeezed "Won't let me drive

his precious, he's afraid it's too much for me.." Harry blushed. Raised eyebrows

all around.. "Harry spoke up. "Its a 997 GT3RSR. The hosts' respect rose

considerably.. this was as close to a full race street legal car as you could buy.

Jeremy looked intently at Hermione. "And you WANT to drive this, but won't fly on a

broom?. now it was her turn to blush. He rolled his eyes in amazement. "Lady

Potter, do you drive in the Muggle world?" Luna nodded,"I have a nice little land

Rover I use when I am in the field, searching for my beasties. She's never gotten

stuck or let me down, of course having a flying capability and stealth mode helps

considerably.."

The Lady Potter was known for the weird and mythical beasties she

has found and filmed in their natural habitat. "I understand that The Lady Potter

confirmed The return of a species previously thought to be extinct" Hammond

asked. "Yes, I finally confirmed that The Crumple Horned Snorkack does indeed

exist, And if you like, I will show you one."

Eyebrows raised all around.. an event like this on a national MBBC 2 program .

The AD stopped The filming for a few minutes And asked

Luna if she needed anything special.. She opened up an area in front of The hosts

of The program, And put down a pillow on The engine block coffee table. "Ok start

rolling.. The ad And The video cameras went to work.. And at The AD's signal, Luna

began to speak. "I found this in The cloud layer of The Black Mountains in Wales,

we had just departed Mynydd Llysiau And were heading for Waun Fach when we

found The spoor, And with a bit of a ritual, of which I shall not speak, we

found them in a nest. I have one here, And she's sleeping, but if you

listen closely, you can hear her purr.

The creature was hard to describe,

but it had everyone in awe, The beastie noticed that people were looking

at it And got up And stretched, with a big yawn, jumped over to Harry's lap

And went back to sleep, folding in The wings And tucking The horn under

those wings. "She seems to have adopted Harry as a favorite napping spot, I

think it's because he spoils her.. They fly together sometimes too, she

likes to sit on The front of his broom as he flies about.."

Clarkson was awestruck. "That is something I wouldn't mind

seeing.. " Lady Black smirked And reached down into her bottomless bag, And

pulled out a photo album.. leafing through The pages, found one.. The

cameraman And AD were frantically trying to see what was on The other pages

of The album, And got some enticing glimpses of..things..exotic And strange

things..Harry with a huge snake's head, Harry surfing on his broomstick,

Luna with wild And mysterious things.. "Here, this one. The camera zoomed

on a wizarding photograph of Harry flying around in big circles, hands

free, with the mysterious beastie clutching The front of The broom, wings

out, guiding it like a rudder.. "There are more, but this one shows Naomi

at her best.."

she closed the book And put it away, And The crowd awwwed

And muttered, they wanted to see what else was there.. baby pictures,

maybe.. The Potter And Black clans were very private.. You had a better

chance of seeing Prince Harry And Penelope skinny dipping that seeing Harry

Potter-Black's children.

The segment ended And The Director And Assistant Director were

talking to Luna about possibly doing an M-BBC special about her mysterious

beasties, any or all of them.. The AD was discussing various social

programs that Hermione supported, And how they could be helped by her

appearing on The show, any show.. Harry tolerated this for a few minutes,

but then spoke, interrupting the television executives "We will consider

The possibilities, but for now, we have to go..ladies?"

he held out his elbows And Naomi, The Snorkack climbed up And sat proudly

on his shoulder..

"we'll be in touch' And The three people And creature

vanished silently.

Clarkson picked up his cue. "And that's all we have

for this week, records set, mysterious beasties, what more can I say, but

Good Night!

Porsche 997 GT3 RSR Brecons Beacon at Waun Fach


	20. Chapter 20 Mobile Infantry

Tivor one-shot

Mobile Infantry

not connected to the original Tivor, just something I came up with.

One shot, don't ask for more, or conversely, write your own  
version..This is a plot bunny inspired by Tivor.  
Mobile Infantry is owned and held Dear by the Heinlein estate,  
although I wonder why they let that movie be released..  
Harry and assorted characters, you-know-who owns them

Filious Flitwick stood on the top of the astronomy tower with the rest  
of the staff, looking toward the east, up between the mountains  
encompassing Diglys valley. There were signs of movement, there were  
giants visible amongst the trees, there was the cold signature of  
Dementors.. and there were Voldemorts' troops, his cannon fodder, all  
grouped and waiting.. there were a great many building walls and  
things to hide behind.. truly a hard landscape to fight or duel in. He  
looked to the Headmaster, who was calmly watching the box tht Harry  
had left for them.. There was a screen, an assortment of blinking  
lights, and a speaker. The screen was perfectly round and a needle  
facing west. A voice crackled from the speaker "Approach vector  
88degrees ETA one minute" a noise was heard in the sky from the west,  
a screaming which built in volume, shaking the walls and rattling the  
windows..  
Flitwick covered his ears and watched the great sharklike ship, and  
that's all it could be, a ship, scream by, overhead, almost three  
miles up.. It was huge, even at this distance.. There burst out of  
the ship, just as it past a flare and two meteors of sorts, followed  
by a group of twenty more. Each object was surrounded by exploding  
flares of chaff and heat attractors, obviously meant to attract those  
kind of threats.. Flitwicks' eyes were sharp enough to catch the dark  
speck which fell at an angle to the fireworks above.. The speaker on  
the box crackled as the great ship disappeared into the sky, angled  
up toward space.. "Good Hunting Shiva" the response "ACK" came , and  
then silence. Twenty or the falling specks vectored out into a circle  
surrounding the valley, in order to enclose and contain. Two specks  
were on a course to dead center.

The previous day:  
Harry stood at the center of the great hall, with Hermione at his  
side. He set a spell on his throat,, and Dumbledore recognized it, but  
had never seen it used, a 'universal sonorus', a spell which made sure  
that every magical being within a thousand miles heard the speaker..  
sufficient to reach to the margins of the UK and part of Europe.  
Now hear this, Tom Marvalo Riddle, Also known as Lord Voldemort, I am  
challenging you to a duel. Tomorrow at noon, in the center of the  
Diglys Valley east of Hogwarts"  
Bring your half-blood ass and all your snivilling sycophants, bring  
your army of dark creatures, bring all your inferi, for this is a duel  
to the death.. Tom Riddle, I have destroyed ALL your horcruxes and  
now I am going to destroy you, unless you are not the all powerful  
great wizard you think you are..and are a coward, going to hide under  
your bed.. Bring your inner circle, bring Malfoy, Bring Bellatrix,  
bring the Lestrange faggots, bring Dolohov, Bring your stooge,  
Umbridge... I have the names of every death eater, every sycophant,  
every bootlicker...that includes you Cornelius Fudge.. Be there or I  
will hunt you down like the rabid dogs you are.. As the Head of the  
Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, I challenge all of those named to a  
duel, Tomorrow at noon, The center of Diglys Valley."  
He ended the spell and said no more. Looked directly at Snape, who  
snarled and sprinted away, followed by several students, all clutching  
their arms in pain. "I guess now we know where HIS loyalties lie.."  
Harry smirked at Dumbledore. "Here keep everyone clear of that area  
tomorrow, and you will need this.. Watch from the top of the astronomy  
tower. The students will be safe as long as they are inside Hogwart's  
wards, so just to be safe, don't let anyone beyond the battlements."  
He put his arms around Hermione who complied with her own arms, and  
they faded in a twinkle of blue lights.

The black dots fell at terminal velocity, each had a screaming sound  
attached to it.. Filius recognised it, a psychological weapon used by  
the Nazi's in WW2, screamers attached to dive bombers, and various  
missles.. He recalled the stuttering buzz of the V1 rocket bombs  
during the blitz. This scenario was looking familiar, but he could not  
recall from where. He continued to watch as the dots came closer to  
the ground, and became more clearly visible as... armored troopers of  
some sort. The two in the center of the conflict dodged suddenly as  
assorted Green and red spells reached up and tried to pick them off  
out of their ballistic path. Suddenly there was the sound of heavy  
weapons fire and flares of missiles of many sorts flew in all  
directions. Impacting in the various groupings of gathered Death  
Eaters, antipersonnel, fragmentation grenades, something that an  
American grunt would recognise as a 'daisy cutter' The figures hit  
the ground and bounced almost forty feet in the air, and at the apex  
of each bounce, fired various ordinance.. Not everything fired was  
ballistic or HE based, a good many objects thrown were magical in  
content.. There were a group of inferi massing, waiting to be deployed  
by their keepers, and a spellbomb dropped dead center, and every  
inferi in the blast zone, not only fell down REALLY dead, but their  
bodies dissolved. Those in the know suspected a potion based shell..  
The giants, were quickly disposed of, direct impact HE, tearing great  
gouts of flesh, killing them instantly. The twenty troopers around the  
edges of the valley were keeping in any potential escapees, and there  
was very little chatter on the radio.. only warnings.. "Solaris rounds  
away"  
"Thanks for the warning Shiva 12" a sarcastic voice sounded. "Sorry  
Leftenant, had a situation" Dumbledore realized what was coming and  
cast a shade spell as quickly as he could on the eastern wards of  
Hogwarts. Flitwick shouted a sonorus heard throughout the castle  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES" most people did in time.. some didn't and would be  
in Madame Pomfrey's care for the next week regrowing their retinas.  
The brightest light anyone had ever seen bloomed, reaching into every  
nook and cranny, into places there had been no light for centuries..  
As vision came back, the battlefield was scorched and there were Death  
Eaters down everywhere, assorted minions, grasping their eyes,  
bleeding between the fingers.. The two central figures stopped at the  
west end of the valley and conferred and then stepped into action,  
exterminating every being of every sort, leaving no one alive.  
they came to an area in the center of the valley. The twenty on the  
rim were working their way in past the ash remains of hundreds of  
vampires, assorted dark creatures, Werewolves with the fur burned off  
them.. none of these creatures could stand against the Mobile  
Infantry, and were slaughtered, changing the balance of power in the  
nation for centuries to come. At the center stood Voldemort and a few  
of his inner circle, all damaged to some degree, with burns, blistered  
skin, shrapnel damage. They were huddled behind a ridge, thinking  
that they had the high ground and any assault would come from below,  
for that was the direction of the most destruction going on. Two  
Mobile infantry troopers jumped into the center of the group, landing  
on either side of Voldemort. There was a flurry of AKs thrown about  
and at least two of the inner circle became part of the Dead circle..  
The smaller of the two troopers shuffled over to Dolohov and the  
speaker crackled.. "I owe you this" the arms opened up and out snapped  
a pair of sharp blades, which were extensions of the forearms, each a  
yard long. The trooper crossed the blades making an X and thrust,  
using a scissors motion, cut Dolohov in half.. The other trooper  
looked on, one armored hand holding Voldemort by the throat, suspended  
two feet off the ground, and the other hand shooting flames and  
burning up the other inner circle members. One managed to throw  
himself to the ground and try and throw curses at the standing  
troopers. The smaller trooper threw down the remains of Dolohov and  
stepped on the death eater on the ground, the several tons of armored  
weight crushing bone and flesh. The Death Eater, Severus Snape  
recognized the trooper with dying eyes.. and tried to say something  
but lost his voice when his head was ripped from his body. Through the  
visor of the armored suit could be seen the lovely face of Hermione,  
eyes covered with VR goggles, mic strapped in place, and HUD glowing  
with information. The other Trooper, Leftenant, Shiva-1, Harry Potter  
held Tom-IAm Lord Voldemort-Riddle off the ground, his created body  
limp, his mind barely working.. Harry spoke, with a sonorus so  
everyone could hear. "We have destroyed every one of this Dark Lord's  
army in the matter of minutes.. If the people of the magical world had  
worked together this would not have been necessary."  
he turned to the ex-dark lord "Tom Marvalo Riddle, AKA lord Voldemort,  
you are sentenced to death, so mote it be" The Dark Lord in hand  
crumbled into dust, leaving nothing behind but a rag a bone and a  
splatter of blood.

The troopers all met at the center of the valley and one set off a  
beacon.. A contrail sped across the sky and a retrieval ship landed.  
The troopers settled into their places and powered down as they  
sounded off Shiva 20..Shiva 19.. until they were all accounted for.

The portable board on top of the astronomy crackled to life.. "We  
have incoming, clear the battlements and get everyone into the Great  
Hall, Headmaster" Dumbledore used his own sonorus and chivvied  
everyone into the Great Hall, and was not surprised to see a great  
flash of light and a thunder which moved the foundations of the  
castle.. When the light faded and the ground stopped moving, he looked  
up and could see the shock waves streaming across the sky, pushing the  
clouds before them.. The Black Lake sloshed like an ocean tide. He  
peeked over the battlements toward the Diglys Valley and was  
astonished to see..nothing, the entire valley was stripped bare of any  
form of life, right down to the rock. The Mountains had contained the  
blast, and the wards had protected  
Hogwarts, and other than some random Debris in freefall, there was  
nothing to be done.

The portable control panel was quietly playing a tune. "To the  
everlasting glory of the infantry, shines the name, shines the name of  
Rodger Young.."

originally posted  
Caer Azkaban newsgroup message#**54992**


	21. Chapter 21 Crossing realities

Crossing realities, a one-shot

Hermione Granger was frustrated, She had spent hours working out the arithmetic equations for a spell, done the math over twice and it still wouldn't come out. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes wearily, wondering how her boys were doing.. They had won the war, defeated Tom Riddle, and been praised as the heroes of the day. Medals, speeches, Job offers, the world was open to them. What did her boys do? They went on tour, playing professional quidditch for the English national team, partying down whenever the opportunity arose and generally increased their chances of getting a variety of STD s. For a while there Hermione thought she would have a relationship with Ron, but the gormless prat wouldn't do anything but play and talk quidditch. . He never respected her wishes or ideas, so they decided to just be friends. Harry, now there was a situation.. that ..that.. dunderhead.. eeehjhh! She loved him, but he wouldn't take the next step.. she assumed he was too shy or gay.

"what? Who said that? Who's there talking about me?

**she looked about sharply trying to discern where the voice was coming from. She cast several spells about looking for spying or listening spells**.

"Damn right! , I don't like pervs peeking at me!

**She cast several spells qui..OUCH! Hey Lady, I'm just the narrator, don't hex me!] [ OW! OW! HEY!**

"serves you right perving around watching me. " "...Narrator? What do you mean narrator?

who gave you the right to stick your nose in and narrate my life, and to whom?

**she threatened me with her wand**

**The writer gives me the narration, I just deliver it, please don't hex me again..**

**the young nubile witch looked furious, you could see the steam rising off her svelte firm body**

NUBILE! I'LL GIVE YOU NUBILE!AAAAAGGHH!

**OUCH !OW!OW!DANG!YOWEE!I GIVE!I GIVE! STOP!PLEASE!**

"Get that SO CALLED WRITER IN HERE ...NOW!"

**I could tell she meant business..OW! GIVE IT A REST!**

**OI! Hey You- Writer! The Lady would like a word with you!**

-_-um hello?-_

"Explain yourself! How and why are you spying on me, and what gives you the right?"

"_-I posted a standard disclaimer-"_

"What?

"-"

"

"_-standard disclaimer, I do not own the rights to HER characters, but SHE did give us the permission to play in her sandbox, as it were-"_

"WHAT! WHO? Who is HER..SHE..er..

**the angry witch glared at the writer**

OI! YOU!

SHUT UP!

**yes ma'am**

_-you, Hermione Jane Granger, are a character in a series of very popular books, written as fiction for young adults. These books are the tales of the adventures of Harry Potter, a young wizard -You play the part of the best friend and confidante. Ronald Weasley plays the part of best mate and quidditch teammate. There are seven books in the series covering the time you met him on the train , looking for Nevilles' toad until the end where you and..._

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I AM A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!"

_-exactly-_

**{silence}**

**{more silence}**

"prove it"

_-alright then-_

** the writer typed a paragraph, and looked up.. A portal appeared in an otherwise blank wall.. Through the portal could be seen a rumpled looking middle aged man, sitting at a desk typing away on a laptop computer. To his left was a bookshelf filled with various and sundry books, covering subjects such as mutual funds, Porsche service manuals, comic collections, and various artifacts, not the least of which was a complete set of POGO figures from the sixties. On the topmost shelf for easy access was a set of seven thick books, titles all starting with..**

**Harry Potter and the.****.." **

** The writer looked up and looked directly into her eyes, ...he gave a small smile and waved a finger in greeting The writer continued typing, the room Hermione stood in suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a watercolor forest that anyone who has ever read Pooh, would recognize as the ****Hundred Acre Wood****, and over there sitting against a tree was Pooh himself, taking a nap. Hermione hesitantly stepped over by the bear and said** :

"hello".

**The bear in question shook his head and opened his eyes, looking around noticed her**,

"oh, er, hello, My name is Pooh, what are you doing here?

**she held out her hand to the bear, and gave his hand, uh paw a firm shake..**

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I am pleased to meet you Sir Pooh."

"Likewise, I'm sure"

**Hermione was amazed, the bear had the perfect Sterling Holloway voice, and was just like she imagined while reading the stories as a child**

"_-ok, do you believe me now?-" _

"_-Pooh, go back to your nap..-"_

**{the bear complied}**

"well I guess I have no choice as to whether to believe or not."

**Hermione waved her hand and a comfortable squashy chair**** appeared , she sat and pondered. **

"Would you please quit that?"

"**yes ma'am, narrator signing off" **

"there I was sitting on a fictional chair in a fictional world,

with god knows how many people watching my every move..

I blushed in embarrassment at the potential for me to be ..."

**Narrator; "see I told you that you needed me...Ahem".. "the bushy haired witch jumped up and ran to the smallest room and closed the door with a slam"**

"GO AWAY!"

**[she yelled in frustration] **

**time passes**...

**the sound of flushing and water running, The young woman cracked the door open and peeked out to see if anyone was there**

"hello?...anyone here?

** she opened the door and came out and found that the room had changed into an African veldt. There over in the distance was a scraggly tree near a water hole, and just visible were lions lying in the shade. She looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed as a Masai warrior woman, she was as dark as coffee and taller than she had ever imagined, and had a spear and shield at her side . She was standing at alert, watching over the herd of cattle, waiting for the inevitable attack of the lions.**

"this isn't right"

**she grumbled, and closed her eyes and visualized her rooms at Cambridge University, where she was studying for her Doctorate in Arithmancy and Spell Design**

**she opened her eyes to her book filled room, and desk, she looked down at herself and was glad to see a familiar body and clothes, but for some reason her spear and shield were still there**.]

"Writer, are you there ?"

_...yes..._

"what are you writing about me?"

_...I am writing a time travel romance-humor story set in your fifth year..._

"Romance with who?"

_...Harry, I think you two fit together well..._

"My Harry here is a bit of a jerk, he is ignoring me, is he gay or shy or what?"

_...I would never write slash, well maybe Hagrid/Draco, but that's it.. Harry's just a bit clueless, tell you what, I'll hit him with a clue bat, ok?..._

"That would be nice. I would like a nice tasteful romantic scene, no porn ..right?"

_...yes miss, as you wish..heh... _

"Princess Bride?

_...Yes, one of my favorites..._

"Well, get on with it"

_...ok, watch this..._

Harry and Ron were getting down with some quidditch groupies after the Manchester United game, and there was a tussle in the pub where they were hanging out, A couple rowdies were trying to make their point to an opposing team fan and fists were swung, heads were hit, beer was thrown, all in all a good time was being had by most, but not all. The bartender had had enough, and decided the profits from the party were being outweighed by the damages done by the party and was going about ejecting the participants.. Since this was England, there were no shotguns allowed, but he took down from the wall a cricket bat, with the letters CLUE painted on it.

"All Right Mates lets calm down or I'll toss the lot of yeh out" He started poking people with vigor, encouraging them to quit fighting, one of the rowdies took offense to this and took the bat away from him, and swung it at head level. The barkeep , being sober, ducked and the bat continued to swing around knocking the head of the hero of the wizarding world, as he was chatting up a brunette haired groupie, not only knocking him unconscious, but knocking him face first into her ample cleavage, of which she was exposing quite a bit.

"Oi, Harry, ..Harry wake up.. you ok?" Ron poked at Harry, who was currently lying face first in the chest of the supine girl, who somehow ended up wearing his glasses. He groaned and groped around with his hands, landing directly on her breasts, which he adjusted, tuning in. "Hey I can pick up the BBC" The girl planted her hand on his forehead and pushed him off her giggling as he rolled off onto the floor. "Silly man, my boobies can't get the BBC" she got to her knees and bent down to kiss him.

"Wait wait, Writer, where is this going? It looks sleazy and demeans women"

_...give me a chance to finish..._

"Well, no more demeaning women please.. BBC indeed.."

_...yes Miss Granger..._

Harry pushed himself up, and shook his head blearily "Excuse me miss, I apologize for imprinting myself on your person, please forgive me"

**The ****brunette**** blonde woman grabbed his head and forcefully kissed him, with a lot of tongue.**. "Sweetie, before we go and shag ourselves senseless, you should know something"

Harry shook himself, trying to get his bearings.."Whats that?"

"You know me Harry, I graduated the same year as you from Hogwarts"

"Really, I don't recognize you, Sorry.."

"That's because you knew me as Terry Boot"

"Terr...ungph"

**The savior of the wizarding world was helpless as the freakishly strong young woman attacked him with her lips and tongue, while pinning him to the pub floor. **

**Ron was no help at all, he was currently laughing his ass off at the situation, while Harry struggled under the now female Terry**.

_...better?..._

"yeah, whatever... I can see some notes on your desk from here, is that your outline?

.._...yes, but it has become apparent that I have drifted quite far from the original idea_...

"what was supposed to be here?

_...we were discussing the differences between our realities, your problems with an interfering narrator as a comic element, a narrator appearing in MY reality, my reasons for writing, and fanfiction in general..._

" so, you could have written me as a middle aged witch, or a first year or...anything...?

_...yes I suppose so, would you like me to rewrite you in some other form?..._

"Umm, sure, first I want to get this problem solved and then, maybe some fashion sense?

..._..as you wish..._.

A very stylish Hermione Granger sat at the desk in her posh flat, off Emmanuel Road, overlooking the Green. She gazed out over the greensward, not really seeing the fluttering of the 800 year old trees, but pondering the intricacies of higher mathematics, as related to her Doctorate in Arithmancy. The history of the school she was attending, and very close to graduating from was as the oldest school, founded in 1209, when the first scholars came here from Oxford. The answer to the problem coalesced in her mind, and she bent to write it down, with her perfectly manicured fingers.

Gathering up her papers, and compiling them into her Prada briefcase, she stood and put on a custom made cloak over her trim, but firm body. "Dilly, I am going over to the College for my last exam for the Tripos." Dilly appeared and nodded "I will have soup for you when you return Miss" "thank you Dilly, I appreciate it" She gathered herself and popped away silently to the College of Mathematics. Dilly picked up the spear and shield and wondered where it had come from, and slipped them away into a closet.

Hermione appeared at the apparition point of the CMS and entered the hall. Entered is putting it lightly. When she swept through the doors, everyone took notice. She smiled toward the gawking underclassmen, and went down a disillusioned hall toward her Mentor's office. "Good afternoon Sir Isaac" she placed her cloak on the hook provided, and her brief on the desk.

Sir Isaac Newton looked up to her arrival from his painting on the wall. Behind his desk. In his painting there were assorted writing materials, and mathematical machinery and calculators. Behind him, puffing away was a steam powered Babbage Difference Engine. "Delightful to see you, Miss Granger" The elder man nodded his greeting to her as she sat in a comfortable chair. "Lets see what you have" She pulled out her papers and lay them on a pad on the desk, they glowed briefly and appeared as copies on Newtons' desk. He picked them up and went through the notes and equations, with a sharp eye. "I see no faults or errors here Miss Granger, I believe you have passed all the qualifications for the Mathematics Tripos, and shall recommend you as a Fellow for the Lucasian Chair in Mathematics" Hermione stood and curtsied to the elderly mathematician and smiled as she thanked him. "Thank you Sir Isaac, I could not have done it without you"

"Just come and visit me once in a while?" She gathered her papers and put them away. "I think maybe I can do you one better, Sir Isaac, I believe you have a portrait in the Hall of Friends at Potter Manor?" "Yes I believe I do, I was a teacher and later friend to the Lady Potter in 1645". "So then there was a relationship with the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?" "Yes, I was friends with the Potters for over 40 years."

"Well then I think you will be continuing the relationship, because Harry asked me to marry him last week, as soon as I graduate from Cambridge"

"Hey Writer..whats your name anyway?

_...twilliams1797..._

"Thats a weird name"

,_...part of my email address..._

"So what do I call you, ..'hey you'?

..._...dunno.. there a lot of writers out there, Kinsfire, Full Pensieve, Mathiasgranger, DrT, Chem Prof, ...so many great writers, I couldn't live up to their level... I took up writing because there was so much done that I didn't like, so I tried to emulate the writers I DID like.. MissAnnThropic, so many others.. honestly ,I think there are fanfic writers out there now who are doing a better job with you and the folks in your reality than the creator, JKR...it's frustrating to start reading a story that just stops.. the usual reason given is 'real life', yes RL gets in the way of fantasy, sure, there are bills and work and stuff that needs done.. right now I need to go out and get prescriptions filled and make a deposit so I can pay my property taxes before June.. oh yes, and renew my drivers license.. but also I want to find out what the authors had in mind on a story, where the last update was June last year. Did they give up? Did they lose their hard drive, what.. its only a story, but it's annoying. Maybe I should just pick it up and write my own ending. I write because I like the characters enough I want to see them happy., I want you to be happy, Hermione, I want you to have a happy ending, and I prefer it to be with Harry, because Harry is the hero, no matter how many people put him as a wimpy wuss, who won't, or can't stand up for himself.. I think Dumbledore is a guilty party, no matter how grandfatherly he appears, . Snape... no way no how.. this guy is guilty, he is guilty as can be, no matter how much he claims to be on the side of light.. The moment he took the mark , he sealed his fate...man, this is so far from my notes, I might as well throw them out..._

"What does it say in your notes?

.._...well, we discuss the argument for being or not being fictional characters, You ask me to prove it, I show you the seven books of the Harry Potter series, and make comments on them, You question me further, and I ask if you know your parents' names, You don't, so we talk about the common names used in fanfiction..._

"I don't know my parents names.. I guess that seals it..."

_...Lets call them Dan and Emma, those are very popular names..._

Dan and Emma, why? "

_Dan Radcliffe and Emma Watson play you and Harry in the movies, they are very popular, but some are thinking they are getting a bit old for the parts...Emma just turned 17, but she is playing 15 in the Order of the Phoenix movie out next month.. that girl is getting curves..heh..._

"So where does your story go in your notes?

_Well it finally comes down , I open the portal between our worlds and you come through and stay with me, because I realize I am a fictional character also.. go figure. _

"Do I look like her?, you know Emma Watson?

_Actually, no, at least not in my mind.. JKR described you as plain looking with big teeth, a bushy haired know-it-all.. I see you as about 5'7', a size 7 dress, semi curly hair, all you need is some good conditioner.. your face is pretty, leaning toward a French look, light brown eyes that are set off when you wear your blue dress. Sort of Audrey Hepburn-ish. Actually , I think thats the way you want to look, so that's the image in my mind._

Where were you going with Cambridge girl here?

._...well, it was ending in a 3 way relationship with you Harry and either Luna or Ginny, because I needed to provide a Lady for both the house of Potter and the House of Black, and the appropriate progeny.. _

"Me AND Luna... what makes you think..."

.._...I'm the writer, thats what... it could work.. one story I am reading now has you and Luna as lovers, because you nursed each other back to health after she was blinded.. along with Tonks.. it ends up a loving foursome..._

"Foursome!"!

..._...apparently Harry is well...capable..._

"I guess so...!"

_didn't mean to insult you Hermione, I need you as my muse, you are smart for a reason.._

"open the portal, I want to see your reality"

_...are you sure?..._

"yes"

_...this isn't a good idea..._

_..."open"..._

the portal opened between Cambridge and somewhere in Ohio.. the young witch stepped through.

The portal closed behind her..

_"Welcome to my world"_ the middle aged man stood and greeted the beautiful young witch, taking her by the hand. And bowing slightly. _"Please come in"_ They walked out of the small office and into a living room. There were computers set in three corners of the room, bookshelves built in, stacked high to the ceiling, a warm breeze wafted through the room, a cat lounged on the windowsill gazing halfheartedly at some birds. In the distance the trademarked sound of a Harley rumbled up the pike. "_You are now here in Ohio, USA, Cambridge, UK, is approximately 3800 miles that way.."_

he pointed in a generally easterly direction. The young woman looked around taking in the room and the atmosphere, her sight finally resting on the writer.. "You are a bit.."

'_yes, a bit older than you, he slumped, feeling his age.. You are the age of my youngest daughter, who just turned twenty.. you could call me dad.._." he grinned. "_Now then, as far as I can tell, there is no magic in this reality, just science, and belief systems, or religions.. "If you believe , you shall receive" well I did that for years, and didn't get my belief in line well enough, so I didn't receive much, or maybe I did and don't realize it,I dunno.."_

they talked for hours, drank tea and told stories, time went by. Finally, the older man said, "You need to get back, it's been fun, but your place is not here.."

She quietly agreed and stood, dropping off a cat or two which had snuggled up in her lap. "Thank you for caring enough to give me a good story, I appreciate it"

"No problem, you are a wonderful person to write for. With a bit of luck, we will meet again, just watch out for me, ok?" "All right, I will" with this she hugged the older man and gave him a kiss on both cheeks, and stepped back. The writer sat down to his laptop and typed in a short paragraph. The portal opened. He stood and gave a slight bow, the young woman did the same and stepped through appearing in her flat on Emmanuel Road in Cambridge, overlooking the green, where a pick-up football game was being played. "Dilly, I'm home" The small elf popped in "Welcome Miss, I will have soup in five minutes" "Thank you Dilly,  
I am going to contact Harry, please make enough for two"

she pulled out her cell and punched in a few numbers.."Harry?"..."Yes it went well, can you come over? Dilly is making soup..good" she put the phone away and went into the bedroom, and put away her dressy clothes, and put on her workout clothes, she had sculling practice later.. A knock at the door, and Dilly let Harry in,as she emerged from the bedroom, they embraced and sat at the table, while Dilly set the food in place. "Thank you Dilly " Harry spoke with the elf.

"We need to talk about a few things."

'such as?"

"Lord and Lady Potter and Lady Black"

"Lady Potter and Black?, are you talking about two people?"

"Yes, I think we need to separate the Potter and Black lines, so you need to take a second wife, in order to expand our genetic pool"

"A second Wife? Are you crazy?"

"No, it makes sense, Harry, there's a lot of you to go around, and  
I don't mind sharing you with say, Luna, or Ginny, both of which are good choices, they are both strong, intelligent women, and they both love you."

"What?"

"yes it's true, I have been contacted by both of them, and they will take just about any reasonable offer"

"What constitutes a reasonable offer?"

"Do you think you can love two or more women without prejudice?"

"I don't know, it somehow doesn't seem right"

"is that Harry speaking, or the upbringing you were forced into?"

"umm, I'm not sure?"

"Did you know, statistically there are more witches than wizards?, that historically, powerful ` wizards, such as yourself took multiple wives?"

"why are you trying to talk me into this?"

"Because I love you, and I want to make up for all the times in your life you needed love and no one was there"

"Maybe we should talk to the ladies in question"

"yes I agree, Dilly, can you deliver two messages for me?"

"yes Miss, to whom?"

"Ginny Weasley is currently working at the WWW shop at 93 Diagon Alley, and Luna Lovegood is at the editorial offices of the Quibbler, I would like you to go and invite them here as soon as possible" Dilly nodded and popped away. She returned seven minutes later with Ginny in tow, and a short minute later Luna popped in.

"Hello sisters, welcome" Hermione gathered both in a 3 way hug, releasing them to each go to Harry, and hug him. "We are here to discuss the possibility of a polyamorous relationship between ourselves, and Lord Harry Potter-Black"

Hermione sat on the couch and Harry beside her. "Harry already asked me to marry him after I graduated Cambridge, which as of today is done, all I have left to do is get my certificates and paperwork taken care of , and then I go onto my career in Arithmetical research"

"Both of you have indicated an interest in a relationship between you and myself and Harry, and we wanted to see if there was enough chemistry there to work." "Harry, do you have anything to add to that? Harry paused for a moment.. "I have never really considered a relationship like this,it's not 'normal' from where I grew up., but then what was in that household..." He flexed his fingers together, thinking.. "I want to bring back the line of the Potters to the greatness it has held in the past, I would like to bring the Black line into the light, and restore their name. I would like to totally disrupt the corrupt government of the wizarding world and make it fair and equitable to ALL magical creatures and people" "Furthermore I would like to have many children, and help those who have been orphaned, those who have fallen between the cracks, the potential Harry Potters and Tom Riddles of the world."

"What?", why are you staring at me? The three women were in awe.. "Harry, you were glowing, better not do that in public, unless you want to get elected Minister or something"

"Is that such a bad thing? Ginny asked. "No, this world needs shook up, and we are the ones to do it" Luna went on about this for a minute, for she had become quite the reporter for the Quibbler.. Luna and Ginny took Harry and Hermione's hands in theirs, "Harry, Hermione, will you marry us?" The older couple looked into each other's eyes and pondered the future with the others.

"yes, we will"

and they did,,

and they lived happily ever after.

And then what?

Well, lots of kids, the back of pureblood bigotry broken,

equal treatment of all magical beings.

A turnaround where being muggleborne was a thing of pride, not contempt.

Harry as Minister of Magic,

Luna enforcing truth in media, where she PROVED the existence of several odd creatures.

The women making babies with each other, as well as Harry, with the use of a sex-change potion, where you are your opposite gender.

Ginny going into medical field, and research., creating new treatments for medical problems, some of which bled over into the Muggle world.

Like I said, Happily ever after.

FIN


	22. Chapter 22 More important

Message 130

The note from Harry read:

"Dear Hermione.  
I am not sure what to do here and I am asking your advice.  
Percy dropped off a pile of books from the Ministry along with a stack of  
licenses for me to qualify for.. it seems Fudge is trying to bribe me for being  
a git all this year, so I can now practice magic legally, and I have  
instructions to study to pass all these tests

the books and the license with each is listed here:

Apparition  
portkeys  
magical animal husbandry  
introductory dark arts  
libidinous studies  
scrying  
mind arts, occlumency and legilimancy  
magical building construction  
wards, ward creation ward breaking  
obliviation

Those are just the top ten books, there are about 30 more here also, and every  
one has a license to go with it.. Hermione you are my best friend, and the  
smartest person I have ever met, but even more importantly, you can help me  
organize myself to see and do what's most important..

this part is hard to write, Hermione, but here goes..

I am not stupid, I know that, I have a tendency to take the easier road than  
rise up to where I know I can be, maybe it's years of being beat down because I  
was not allowed to show up their precious Duddykins..I don't know..

I lost Sirius last month because I didn't check out all my sources, and I do not  
want to make that mistake again..I couldn't bear to lose you, Hermione, you are  
too important to me, I want to be selfish and keep you all for myself, take you  
away from Ron, away from Hogwarts, away from everyone because I want you for  
myself alone..when I saw you there hurt, I almost died..and it brought to my  
heart and mind how important you are to me.

I need your help..I am leaving today for 12 and I intend to take that place as  
my own, kicking out The Order, The Weasleys, any squatters who are hanging out  
there on Sirius' quid, and now my sufference..I am the sole heir to the Black  
family, every property, every knut..I am also emancipated, in spite of the old  
man, in spite of the Ministry, I can do what I want, whenever, wherever..and I  
want something,  
I want you.  
I want you to help me, to be with me as much time as you will allow me to be.  
I want you to have the opportunity to practice your magic over the summer with  
me, to make the changes in this new world of ours as you see fit..because I know  
you have good intentions and you are usually right in your decisions..I have  
found a few things that I can do to help you with that.

but most of all, I want you to be with me.  
as what, I don't know.  
my girlfriend? maybe..that's up to you  
my best friend?..definitely  
my advisor and helper in this battle? please say yes..

That was hard to write.. I know I am one of few words, and usually a note from  
me is three sentences.. the loss I have suffered this last month has opened the  
floodgates of feelings and words.. and you are there at the forefront of most of  
those feelings and words.

Yours,  
Harry.

Hermione sat on her bed stunned at the words on the page  
she carefully laid it aside and covered her face with both hands, meditating for  
a moment, then she sat up straight and took a deep breath, her hands slipping  
down and crossed above her heart.

"Right then"..she stood and briskly gathered the letter and went to her desk to  
write a return letter.

She took a fresh parchment and pulled out the lovely Waterman pen her father had  
given her and began to write.

after a period of an hour, Hedwig was awoken from her nap by Her Harry's  
mistress..  
"Hedwig, I have a message for you to take to Harry, are you ready to go?"

Hedwig nodded. "Where is Harry, do you know, is he at Privit Drive or at 12?"

Hedwig extended her senses and felt around for her person.. She looked this way  
and that and then faced straight toward London and 12. with a nod, her gaze  
returned to the mistress. "So he is at 12.. Thank you, that simplifies my  
plans.. could you take this to him?"  
The avian familiar extended her leg..

Hedwig flew straight and true across the city, ignoring the pigeons and  
assorted rodents she could have feasted on.. her intent was to get this message  
to her Harry. She knew there was a connection between Her Harry and the  
Mistress.. it was her duty to make this connection stronger. Instinctively she  
knew that the connection between her two people was more important than any  
mouse.


	23. Chapter 23 First Person

Message 290

I seem to write in third person mode with my stories, so I am doing a story , a  
one-shot which is in the first person mode.

it does not go with any other story I have written, because it is OOC for my  
current players and plot.

here it is so far

A scene:

The setup was perfect, the lighting just right, the models had stopped smoking  
and puking behind the equipment lorry, my employer had stepped in and directed  
the placement of the models, while the hair and makeup people hovered nearby.  
We were on a magazine photo shoot in Hyde Park, across from Kensington Palace  
for Vogue UK. Some up and coming designer had a spring collection that was being  
promoted heavily, and they decided that My Employer's artistic cachet was just  
the thing to put the collection into the public consciousness.

The strobes went off, the photos were being taken like clockwork, the artistic  
director was fussing about getting the ultimate shot but My employer was gazing  
in the distance.

"Nigel" I was in his presence instantly. "Yes Sir"  
"See the woman over there, the one wearing a blue Chanel outfit?"  
he pointed with his eyes, he was not so crass as to look like a hick and point  
at her.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"go, find out who she is, where she lives, ask her if she would like me to  
photograph her..convince her that she needs to do this."

I eyed the woman who had arisen from the garden bench and was walking our way,  
holding an old book and smiling as she went. She walked by on the pathway  
between our tent and the equipment lorry and went out of the park, and into  
Mayfair.  
"On it, Boss."

I grabbed a digital and a notebook and some business cards and hustled up and  
across the street, following the young woman. I saw her ahead as she waited for  
the walk sign to change. She touched her ear and as I approached the corner, I  
was flanked by two large men wearing black suits and sunglasses.

I started to walk across the street before the light changed, but found myself  
walking on air, as I had been lifted off the ground by the two men.. I would  
call them brutes, but they were polite and quiet.

"Why are you following the young lady?"  
the shorter one spoke.  
"I..I'm following her on my employer's orders, he wants me to convince her to  
let him photograph her.. we're doing a magazine photo shoot in the park, right  
over there" I pointed to the big white tent and the lorry and the models.

"Whatcha think, Vin, bring him to the house?"  
The other one, Vin, nodded. "Let the Lady P take care of it."  
they put me down, and I sighed in relief. I have been all over the world doing  
photo shoots for magazines, industrial photography, architectural photography,  
but never had I felt so helpless as when those two had me in their grips.

We went to a large house in the Mayfair district, in fact the biggest that I  
could see. We went around to the side door, the kitchens and service entrance. A  
curving drive leading around the back to a garage where I could hear a car being  
warmed up.. something powerful.

Into the kitchen and still flanked by the two guards, I waited.  
A short older woman with brown hair under a cooks hat came up and peered at me.  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"

"I am Nigel Hawthorn, Assistant to Arnold Penn, the famous photographer and  
artist, We were in the Park doing a photo shoot, and he saw a young lady, who he  
thought had some potential for a photo session, and his instructions to me were  
to get her name and address and convince her to come and speak with him, he  
could make her quite famous."

The two bodyguards snorted and held back their laughter, while the woman just  
smirked.  
"May I ask, who she is, she was wearing blue and carrying a book, brown bushy  
hair?, is she a nanny or a tutor or something?" I was going to say mistress or  
girlfriend, as the house was obviously very old money.

The woman shook her head as she smiled. She turned and pressed a button on a  
wall phone/intercom.  
"Miss Hermione?"  
the speaker crackled.  
"Yes Hetty?"  
"The young man who followed you was at his employer's behest, apparently they  
want to photograph you and make you famous"  
I could hear a pause on the other end.

Have the boys bring him to my sitting room please, what was his employer's  
name?"

"One Arnold Penn, apparently he's a famous photographer and artist."  
"very well send him up."  
The two led me through a series of doors and hallways and one set of stairs and  
I was brought to a door. The taller one, Vin, tapped on the door frame and stuck  
his head in.  
"Miss H, he's here."

I was brought through the door and she was there sitting , with several books  
spread out on a desk, and a large flat computer screen showing my employer's  
picture with several examples of his work.

I stood there in shock. I had seen her from the distance, and not gotten a good  
look at her face, I could see why My Employer wanted to photograph her.. the  
potential there. I have been around the fashion industry for years and seen  
hundreds of beautiful women and men. I also saw those people without their  
makeup and hair and lifts and pads and everything they had to do to make  
themselves beautiful.  
This young woman had "it" naturally, even without much makeup, and a stray hair  
flying away on it's own, she had something special, something that was  
indefinable, but so right.

She rose and advanced and held out a hand to shake mine.  
"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, and you are?"  
I stammered for just a second.  
"I..I am Nigel Hawthorn, Assistant to Arnold Penn, the famous photographer and  
artist, We were in the Park doing a photo shoot,  
And he saw you walking by, his instruction was specific".

"go, find out who she is, where she lives, ask her if she would like me to  
photograph her..convince her that she needs to do this."  
I quoted the man. "We could make you famous, your picture could be known  
worldwide, just like Andy Warhol's Marilyn Monroe prints."

The bodyguards laughed out loud this time.  
Miss Granger just smiled, amused by something.  
She sat down to the desk and pulled out what looked like parchment and a quill  
and dipped it in an inkwell..I had never seen anyone write with a quill outside  
of a historical on the BeeB. She wrote out something and then blew on it to dry  
the ink. She folded it and sealed it with a wax seal and handed it to me.

"Your card?"  
I handed over the business card for Mr Penn and myself. "May I , just a few  
quick shots?"

a bit of a frown crossed her face.  
"Our official policy is this. No photographs may be published in any way without  
permission, if you need clarification, Colin Creevy, is our official  
photographer." you may take some shots and those must not pass beyond your  
employer, understand?"

I gulped. Yes, Ma'am, I do."

I used the digital and took a series of shots, close up, some portrait, and some  
full body, standing and sitting. A young man came into the room and stood behind  
watching. I took about twenty shots in all and as I turned, the young man took  
the camera from my hands, and I was helpless to stop him.  
"This is Colin, he is our official photographer, he will supply you with  
whatever paperwork you need."  
it was obvious I was dismissed.

"Thank you Miss Granger"  
I was ushered out of the room. Creevy was looking through my shots on the back  
of the camera. "quite good, she photographs well, you say you work for Arnold  
Penn?"  
I nodded. "Three years now, I have been in the photo business for fifteen, you?"  
"I have been shooting them..her, since I was eleven, I have their whole lives on  
film, pretty much.  
"Their?" the word implied that there was another.  
Realization crossed Creevy's face.  
"She introduced herself as Granger, didn't she?"  
I nodded.  
"Maybe I shouldn't tell you, in fact, I'll let you figure it out for yourself."

He handed me my camera back and a copy of the exclusion rights and clauses.. I  
glanced at the papers. I was not allowed to publish these photos without  
specific permission for each and every shot, under harsh penalties, which  
somehow tied back to an order signed by the head of  
MI-5 This was curious, very curious. As I was shown out the door, Creevy slapped  
me on the back. "Mr Hawthorn you might be in for a few surprises."

The door closed and I went out to the street to head back to the park.  
I heard a rumbling as a sleek black car pulled out of the drive, a low, powerful  
all black Lamborghini with tinted windows. It turned right and grumbled down the  
street past me. I could not see who was inside.

I returned to the photoshoot with parchment in hand and the camera clutched to  
my chest. I handed the note to my Employer, and went to the equipment lorry and  
did a quick backup, and loaded the photos onto a laptop.

Penn stood there as the makeup people went about their business, setting up the  
next shot. The parchment was open and he was reading it with a bemused look on  
his face.  
He looked up as I advanced. "Show me"  
I opened the laptop and he scanned the photos. "yes.. yes, oh my.. yes..very  
nice.." he looked to me. "you are quite a good photographer, Nigel, I will be  
sad to see you go, it won't be long before you are famous in your own right.."  
This stunned me. I had some ambition in that line, but I never expected to hear  
someone like Arnold Penn compliment me like that.  
"thank you sir, very kind"  
"sit..sit. you know who you followed there?"  
"she introduced herself to me as Hermione Granger.. the only other Hermione I  
can recall is..." my bubble just popped.  
"She isn't is she?"  
He handed me the note.

"Mr Penn.  
Your assistant Mr Hawthorne  
has told me you would like to photograph  
me and make me famous.  
I think that I really don't need that kind of  
attention, but if you would like to come to  
breakfast tomorrow morning, I would be pleased.  
Bring your Mr Hawthorn with you as well.

I do my workout from 6:00 to 8, breakfast is served at 8  
I will have a car come around for you at 7.

Lady Hermione (Granger) Potter-Black OBE

I had chased one of the two most famous people in all of the UK up the street  
like a common lunatic.

Later this evening I am sitting in my flat, watching the telly and drinking some  
ale.

I remembered that day the world changed, I had been sitting right here working  
on some layouts and planning the next days work. I had the telly on watching, or  
rather not watching it, it was a habit I picked up staying in hotels around the  
world, turn on the news and only give it half an ear.

The telly was showing some event where the Queen was in attendance. HRH  
Elizabeth, our Royal figurehead. It looked like just another public opening,  
honors event or something, there were probably 7-10 thousand people present, The  
PM was there and several government officials, I recognized most of them by  
sight if not name.  
I did however recognize the area, it was less than a block away from my flat,  
That explained why the traffic was snarled so this afternoon Oh well, might as  
well just stay inside.

The flat shook, as if something had exploded. I had been nearby when a truck  
bomb exploded in Beirut when I was younger.. it felt like that.

I glanced toward the windows and my eye was caught by the images on the screen.  
There were figures in black cloaks and white masks in the crowd, shooting green  
and red lights with sticks. People were falling over dead, and others were  
screaming as if they were in mortal pain.

There was one figure standing in the middle of this horrifying scene, laughing  
and casting..throwing some kind of exploding..spell or curse.  
It's hard to talk about this if you don't have the vocabulary..and on that day,  
none of us did.

A flash of light and two figures appeared, a male and a female.  
They started defending the crowd against the dark cloaked figures.  
The female worked her way between the figures and HRH the Queen, and stayed in  
front of the stand where the government and royal persons were pinned down.

The male figure started working his way toward the gaunt laughing...creature. I  
have never seen anything like him. Pale skin, almost reptilian, red eyes like an  
albino snake..and he was screaming curses at the young man. I could now see the  
young man, they had a clear camera angle on him, black hair, glasses, he was  
dressed in what looked like black leather armor, you could see the light  
glinting off the individual scales, must have come from a snake or lizard or  
something.

The crowd moved back, many were lying there dead or injured, several of the  
black cloaked figures were dead as well. The young man and woman took no  
prisoners it seemed. A ribbon like light which cut and sliced through cloth and  
flesh as easily as a knife and cheese.

Blood lay in puddles as the young man and the evil looking figure danced around  
each other, each trying to gain an advantage  
The female, you could see her face now, it was grimy and streaked with blood and  
dirt, as if she had been doing this all day..her movements were graceful, like a  
dancer, and she seemed to stay almost exclusively with defensive...magic?.  
Magic, that's what it was, magic like something from an epic movie.. I was just  
as big a fan of Gandalf and the Lord of the Rings as anyone..

An old man, looked like Gandalf in fact, appeared. He was limping, but just as  
dirty and beat up as the other two. He swept his stick around and moved a great  
many of the crowd back, back almost a hundred feet. The dead lay where they  
were. The young woman had erected a stone shield in front of her charges, and  
was intercepting incoming attacks from the dark cloaked people..You could see  
them working their way around, flanking her. It was obvious that whoever they  
were, they wanted to take The Queen, whether dead or alive, I do not know, but  
you could tell these were not nice people.

The Old man and the evil snake guy were going at it, so fast it seemed  
impossible, as fire and ice and water whipped around.  
The young man worked in team with the old man, and they were assaulting the dark  
one.  
A red light went out and struck the younger man, and you could see him grunt in  
pain as he fell to his knees.

We had already seen this red light hit several people and every one it hit, they  
screamed until they could not any more.

The word that was used was 'crucio'.

The old man distracted the evil one, and was hit from behind by a person who  
could only be described as a...witch. She was in black, insane hair, an insane  
look on her face, as she was casting all manner and color of spell, laughing  
hysterically as she did.

The chain reaction started. The old man knocked the evil one over, The insane  
witch hit the old man from behind and killed him on the spot. The young man got  
up off the ground where he had been knocked over with the 'crucio'. The female  
defender was hit by a spell from a dark cloaked figure with long pale hair.  
More defenders entered the fray. A middle aged man with brown hair who could  
move extremely fast, and make prodigious leaps.. either the man was enhanced  
somehow or.. I don't know what.  
The other was a pink haired woman who was fast and furious with her spells as  
well.

They teamed up with the female protecting the Queen and the crowd.  
The young man... pulled a sword out of nowhere, somewhere.. it was like some  
kind of special effect. He advanced on the insane witch and as she threw spells  
at him, he deflected them just like Luke or Obi-wan. Once in close enough  
range, he attacked and the evil witch was suddenly without a head. The young man  
was suddenly backed up my a stocky man of the same age. He spent much time  
protecting his friend's back, and taking out the dark attackers.

Finally it was down to the two. The evil snake man and the young dark haired  
man.  
They stalked around the clearing, looking for an opening.  
Their friends?..minions?..followers? Were making mincemeat of each other.. the  
dark ones didn't seem to care about collateral damage they used people as  
shields with impunity, while the good guys did everything they could to stop  
them.

In the background you could see the military pulling people out of the area, and  
making their way toward the fight.

They made it to where the Queen was huddled down behind the stone wall the young  
woman had constructed. They were surrounded by soldiers with armored shields  
like those used by the riot police..Some spells hit the shields and cut through  
them without effort, and the soldier was down with some serious bleeding.  
The pink haired woman yelled something to the soldiers and they held up their  
shields and she did something to them.. they turned shiny. The next time a spell  
hit, it bounced off.

The fight was down to two people, the evil snake man and the young man.  
The young man called out something, loudly.  
"Shala, Now"  
A shadow passed overhead and the evil snake man looked up.. just as the shadow  
covered the area, followed by flames..The evil one was engulfed by fire, and you  
could see his flesh melting away, as he screamed defiance, still casting spells  
at the young man who was now on one knee with his sword over his head,  
deflecting the flames to either side.

The flames stopped and the cameras caught a sight no one has seen before.. a  
great dragon came in for a landing , it's claws tearing up the asphalt of the  
street. The wings flapped and people were blown back by the wind. It came down  
and was face to face wit the young man. They spoke, but no one could hear what  
was said.  
The young warrior, for that's what he was reached up and scratched the dragon  
between her eyes, and the great beast curled up like a cat and went to sleep,  
right there in the street.

The young woman abandoned the Queen and ran to the young warrior, who looked  
utterly exhausted. They hugged and he wearily sat down and leaned against his  
dragon.

The soldiers helped the Queen and the Government officials up and were about to  
escort them away from danger when HRH put them off, and turned and marched right  
up to the dragon, and the young defenders.

The young man was asleep, leaning back against his reptilian pillow, but the  
young woman, got up and faced the queen and gave a perfect curtsy as if she  
were in the royal court.

The Queen took her hand and shook it, and then pulled the young woman into a  
hug.  
They were looking down at the young warrior who was out of it, and it was  
obvious that she was explaining who they were and what was happening.  
There were assorted officials and people gathered around not wanting to get too  
close to the dragon, but wanting to be there for the Queen.

HRH turned and summoned several men who trotted forward.  
They had a camera and sound equipment.

The video and sound changed abruptly on the screen.

…...and you say it is safe to be around the dragon?"  
the interviewer was talking to the young woman..  
"yes, she has had a hard day, she just flew down from the Orkneys a few minutes  
ago..she will probably sleep for an hour or so."

"..ok, we're live?.. good..ready?"  
"We are live from the scene of a magical battle having taken place here in  
Leicester square, and we have several of the defenders here to speak.  
We have been told that there is a magical population here in the UK as well as  
around the world, and the people who you saw in the dark cloaks and masks were  
magical terrorists, responsible for a series of unexplained deaths and  
situations over the last few years, including the Brockville bridge disaster."

We are here at the command Of Our Queen HRH Elizabeth and  
await her words."  
"your Highness?"

The Queen stepped up to the mike.

that's what I have so far. I think it came out fairly well, for what I was  
trying to do.  
I have 7 pages of notes written on this bit, and I will eventually turn it into  
a 1 or 2 chapter story.  
I like the idea of the Lord and Lady taking on their position in the world, and  
the added bonus of Tom R outing the magical world in a big way..

'no Dawlish you can't obliviate people, it won't work."  
"why not, they're only muggles"  
'you see this machine the man is carrying.. the one with the glass eye on the  
front?"  
"yes, so what?"  
"it is the eye of the world, you idiot, there are over 6000 million people in  
the world, and every one of them is now looking at you and saying 'what kind of  
idiot is he?"

sounds like a fun story to me.

TimW


	24. Chapter 24 crackfic roleplaying

Crackfic.

Message 560

Harry knocked on the door as he entered, but was too quick for Hermione to lock  
it.. He came to a sudden stop, shocked at what he saw..Hermione looking in a  
mirror, checking out her cheekbones, her hair all bushy as usual, but black..  
but what she was wearing.. oh my!

Leather armor, cut low with spirally silver decorations enhancing the form  
underneath. Knee high boots, a wicked looking round weapon, a Chakram, a  
whip,throwing knives.. She turned instantly toward him at his entrance, as if  
ready to attack...or defend.

He wondered..and spoke  
"Who are you and why are you in my lady's chambers?"  
He was trying hard not to break a smile at her costume.. and then he wondered,  
how much of a costume is it?"

The dark haired warrior witch crouched in a defensive held out his  
hand and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared..They danced around, probing and  
feinting, not really making contact, but close.  
A fierce grin made it's way to her face as she defended herself.. they did not  
speak, but sparred around the room and out into the main hall.  
A leap overhead,and she was on the outside of his reach, He charged and took her  
down before she could escape, their weapons fell to the floor and slid away, out  
of reach.  
He roughly held her down to the floor, the cold, hard marble floor, sweat  
dripping from his brow, a trickle of blood was sliding down his back, where she  
had tagged him. She had bruises at her shoulder wher the sword had struck,  
luckily on the flat.  
He bent and kissed her harshly, savoring her taste. He spoke:

"So then, You have not answered me witch, who are you and why are you in My  
ladies chamber"

A silvery voice answered, from behind him.

"That would be my doing kind sir, I wanted to see your lady's books, and my  
friend got me in.. you see, I am a bard."  
Harry turned and looked over his shoulder to see Luna dressed in a medieval  
costume, with her midriff bared.

And her wand in hand.

She incarcerated him and levitated him off the warrior princess on the floor.

They both stood over him, pondering.  
"Well, what shall we do with this hunk of warlock, do you think?"  
The Warrior princess was still sweating and somewhat aroused from their  
foreplay.

"I think we should have our way with him."

she strode away, towing the wizard behind, followed by her blond friend. The  
doors to the ladies room closed and was sealed.

After a bit Dobby peeked out around the corner, as if to check if the way was  
clear. He nodded and Winky came out also. The elves picked up the weapons to be  
put back in their places, the sweat and blood was vanished and the front hall  
was just like new..

as they popped out of sight, Winky could be heard to say, "next time, You get to  
be space alien."


	25. Chapter 25 messages from the dead

Oct 1st 2010 message 726

Sometimes Harry just liked to ride rather than apparate or floo.. in fact he  
liked projectile vomiting better than taking the floo, but that was just a  
personal thing.

He was near the industrial park where Grunnings was located and pondered  
going in to 'visit' his uncle, just to see what would come of it.. He had not  
talked to Vernon for two years now, since he had left the hellhole that he was  
imprisoned in on Privit drive..

A largish vehicle came out of the corporate parking lot, sleek and clean, the  
epitome of the upper management perk for the Executive in the know.. in other  
words, it was Vernon Dursley in his ill-gotten company car.

Harry was riding his Yamaha, an R-1. He remembered his godfather's bike, and  
wanted one of his own, and this was one of several he owned. He had classics,  
and crotch rockets, restorations and custom built. Every one has the magical  
modifications that Sirius' bike had.. Silencing, flying, disillusionment.. He  
followed the dark cherry colored executive sedan for about a mile down the road,  
toward the motorway.  
The car went up the on-ramp to the faster motorway, and Harry, on his powerful  
Japanese motorcycle stayed right with it.

Vernon glanced in his rearview and sneered in disgust at the reprobate in  
leather and a full face helmet. The traffic was fairly light, and the vehicles  
on the way were moving at a steady sixty miles an hour, Harry stayed right  
there, locked in the rearview, not wavering an inch..

after several miles of this, Vernon did what any proper decent person would do,  
he mashed down on the brakes to force the unknown rider to either pass or  
crash.. Secretly he hoped it was crash, then he could get out and proclaim  
victory over biker trash such as this..

Harry could see this coming, he had been in the car with Vernon on at least two  
occasions when he had done just this thing.. Such a fine citizen. Just as  
Vernon's foot was hitting the brake pedal, Harry's magic motorcycle reared up  
and did a wheelie, and left the ground, but not before leaving a tire mark up  
the boot lid, across the top and down the bonnet.

This bit of vehicular vandalism set the corpulent man off.

Vernon Dursley mashed on the gas, and took off after the miscreant, racing ahead  
of the other cars in traffic, as he tried to keep up with the high revving  
motorcycle. . Horns were honked, and other motorists were summarily shoved  
aside as the fearsome beast made after his prey.  
A long straight stretch ahead.. Harry set his bike on automatic and glanced  
behind him. The coupe was gaining, but then he wasn't running too hard. He  
swung his leg up and over and was sitting on the saddle facing back towards the  
approaching Dursley.

Vernon looked shocked and mystified at the sight before him, a motorcycle  
running away from him with the rider facing backwards.. Said rider was making  
vulgar gestures at him, raising his blood pressure even higher..

Then the rider lifted the front of the full visor helmet.

The Freak! Of Course, it had to be him, obstructing 'normal people' spreading  
his abnormality all across the motorways for anyone to see.  
The truth was, no one saw anything but a madman chasing a motorcycle, with a  
normally facing rider..

Harry turned and took the bars, lifted his butt and smacked it, implying that  
Vernon was a poof on the prowl, some kind of Freak!..  
He was answered with the sound of the large sedan's throttle roaring and the  
vehicle leaping forward, aiming at running the prey into the ground.

70...80...90...100...110...115...120... the speed kept going higher and higher.  
Harry was calm and patient, the opportunity was coming closer. A large Lorry  
stopped was in the travel lane, and was being passed by another on it's right  
He feinted right as if to pass between the two and escape his pursuer, and then  
suddenly dodged left, riding on the berm, and passing the lorry at approximately  
130 mph.. Vernon didn't see this fast enough, because he had tunnel vision,  
focusing on his prey, and realized at the very last second what he had done,  
although he would never blame himself for his stupidity, it was the freak's  
fault..

The doorbell rang.  
Petunia was home alone, Dudley was 'out with friends', and the neighbors had  
gone for the day.

"Yes, may I help you?"  
The uniformed officer took off his cap and asked.  
"Are you Mrs Vernon Dursley ?"  
"Yes,, what's wrong, is Vernon all right?"  
"I'm sorry ma'am, Mr Vernon Dursley has been involved in an automobile accident  
earlier today, I'm afraid he has been killed."

Petunia fainted.

A police matron was called in and tended to her, and they managed to get her on  
the couch.  
"Ma'am, is there anyone we can call?, do you have any relatives you can stay  
with?.  
"er..no, I have no living relatives, well, just a nephew, but.. " she waved them  
off.  
"I must call our solicitor, and make arrangements"

It came out in the end, Vernon's life insurance was paid out to Marjorie  
Dursley, and not a penny to Petunia. The house was taken, for it had never been  
in their name, but was part of Lily's estate.  
Harry never went back there again, he had a management company clean it out and  
remodel it, and put it on the market at a fair value. He offered the house to  
Petunia first, but since she had no money, job or skills, it was not possible  
for her to buy it.

The thing that pushed her over the edge was the back rent due that was asked.  
Dudley went from place to place, finally ending up in a slum working as a  
bouncer in a sleazy dive.

The company car hit the back of the lorry at close to 130 mph,

Vernon didn't blame himself, it was the freak's fault..

TimW

I don't ride anymore. Too many idiots out there.


	26. Chapter 26 The Best Slytherins

July 22 2010 message 671

The best Slytherins are not IN Slytherin.. Harry is in Gryffindor.

I'd had enough, I will not take it anymore,that toad woman and her bloody quill  
and her lies and rules and Snape, Merlin his damned feud with my father, taking  
it out on me.. and his ...lust for my mother. I saw his thoughts and memories  
before he forced me out of his mind.. bloody stalker, always watching her,  
always trying to get into her.. good graces.. I don't know how, but I am sure  
he had something to do with letting Voldemort know where my parents were  
hiding.. If I can prove it, I will kill him myself. First I have too deal with  
the Toad..

"Hullo Hermione, I'm back" I threw myself down on my favorite couch. She touched  
my hand, which I had wrapped with a bloody handkerchief. I flinched in  
pain..damn I need to keep that out of sight next time.. that is if there is a  
next time.. "Stay here, I'll be right back.." she kipped up the stairs to her  
dorm, I watched appreciating her bottom as it receded from me.. That girl,I am  
beginning to really...like.. I lay back on the couch, eyes closed as I heard her  
return. She sat down and took my hand, peeling the handkerchief back, causing  
it to bleed again as the crusted blood was stuck to the cloth. I peered through  
almost closed eyes, watching her every move.. She laid a towel on her lap and  
put my hand on the towel, on her left leg. My fingers natural curve fit nicely  
around her thigh and into the gap between.. She took out a jar and opened it,  
dribbling it gently on the cuts left by the damned bloody toads' quill. Her  
hands are soft and gentle, working the essence of murtlap into the wounds. Her  
voice was almost unheard, muttering... "horrible evil toad.. ?..something..?  
solicitor..Laws.. " she took the towel from under my hand and cleaned the  
potion from her fingers, and tossed the towel accurately into a trashcan at the  
edge of the common room. a good three point shot, actually. I flexed my fingers  
gently squeezing her thigh, fairly high up, almost to her hip. "Thank you,  
Hermione, thank you for taking care of me." She took my hand in hers, carefully  
avoiding the wounded area, she did nothing to remove my hand from her thigh. "I  
will always be there for you Harry,if I have anything to do with it." I sat up  
straight and opened my eyes to look fully into hers. "It ends soon, tomorrow or  
by the weekend at the latest. I need to arrange some things. and I need you to  
come with me to Hogsmede Saturday." "Hogsmede?, what for, You know I will go  
with you, anywhere, but why Hogsmede?"  
"Because I want to spend time with you, with my best friend.." I lifted her  
hand to my face and kissed it. "Because it's time to end her reign of terror."  
She looked around quickly and whispered "What? How? You can't be serious" I  
grinned.. "No Sirius is at Number 12" She glared at me and smacked my leg. "As  
to how?".. I reached into my cloak and poked into an inner pocket, lifted out a  
small golden object, just enough to show the tiny hourglass. Her eyes widened in  
shock. I could see a thousand questions wanting to burst out. "I won't tell you  
anything so you can't be caught in the backlash..if any" I stood and offered  
her a hand up. she took it and rose from the couch. "My lady, would you care to  
accompany me to a late dinner?" She wrapped her arm around mine and we went from  
the common room to the covered up with my invisibility cloak I  
looped the time turner around our necks and turned it back two full turns, but  
did not let go until the shadows flitting by stopped. When I let go we  
re-appeared, although under the invisibility cloak. we waited for the portrait  
to open to leave. It was rather ironic that the portrait opened to let Hermione  
and Ron in, arguing about something or other. We slipped out before the door  
closed completely. "What's the argument about this time?" I asked. "Same old  
thing, 'Harry gets all the money and fame and the girls, and he's convinced you  
are going to marry his sister and I'm going to marry him, for One Big Happy  
Weasley Family" I have told him that I want to put my career first, and he says  
'no wife of mine is going to work, she's going to stay home with the babies' "  
she said the last part in her "Ron Voice" We walked the halls until we reached  
the kitchens, and sat at the table where an elf asked us what we would like to  
eat, we gave our requests and drank tea until it all arrived.  
It was a pleasant dinner. We ate and talked and giggled over the silly things  
that Ron and Ginny were trying too do to influence us. They didn't know we  
checked everything we ate or drank for potions and charms, I had found rings in  
a jewelers shop while in Edinburgh last summer, the charms were detection charms  
against these kind of things. Sirius had told me about the things the Marauders  
had done, and suggested finding some detection amulets or rings, so when the  
opportunity arose, I took it. Moody was always saying "Constant Vigilance" so I  
worked at being properly paranoid. I contacted an Irish Potions master and  
commissioned an anti-polyjuice potion, and he came up with a shampoo which if  
used once a week made your hair unusable for polyjuice, in fact it would  
seriously damage anyone who attempted to use your hair for that purpose. I  
insisted that Hermione and Luna and I use it regularly.

"I'm really tired, Hermione, I'm really tired of playing the part of whipping  
boy, of being wimp Harry for everyone to push around.. Umbitch, Snape,  
Dumbassdore.. I am tied of being lied to, manipulated and abused."  
She took my hands in hers and leaned across the table and kissed my cheek. "Not  
much longer, luv, our plan will come to fruition soon, Sirius is working out his  
end, and we have to do our part.. speaking of which?" she raised an eyebrow in  
question. I sighed. "You're right, let me call him.."I pulled out my mirror from  
my bag as she expanded my chair and slid in next to me. "Padfoot!" the mirror  
blurred and Sirius' face came into view.. "What's up younguns?" I made a face  
and Hermione giggled. "Just checking in you old fart" Sirius made a face "Hello  
Hermione, what's your boyfriend there up to?"  
She looked up at me with a smile. "Oh, a little murder, a little mayhem, the  
usual.."  
"Well all right then.. Hows the latest 'lesson' with Snape go?" I answered.. "I  
have some ideas about where the DEs are going to attack next, between the false  
visions Moldy is sending me and the info I extracted from Snape's head.. that  
dick gives me a headache, I want to end these 'lessons' soon" Sirius nodded.  
"Remus and I agree on that, there's too much risk, you might get caught, so  
unless you think there is a real good reason, the 'lessons' end now." "Thank  
you, I will send the memories I tapped via the usual route." "Good, good, we'll  
be waiting.. what else do you have?" I sat up straight. "I'm going to execute  
Umbridge this weekend, so I may need some backup.." Sirius' eyes widened. "Are  
you sure, that's a big step.." I held up my hand showing the scarring. "I've had  
enough." Sirius was silent for a moment, then sighed. "I suppose you are right,  
you're the one taking all the punishment for this, so we won't overrule your  
decision.. do you have a plan?" I smirked at his image.. "Am I not the cunning  
Slytherin?, of course I have a plan.., and I am not sharing it, other than the  
fact I am taking my girlfriends on a date Saturday to Hogsmeade, in a very  
public place." I turned and kissed Hermione on the cheek as I said this..

"If you are sure, shall I have Remus stop in to visit you on this, for  
confirmation?" "No, Friday is the full moon, he needs his rest."

We signed off and left the kitchens after thanking the elves for feeding us.

I pulled out the Map and perused it from a dark corner.


	27. Chapter 27 Harry Potter Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown mulled over the offer he had received from the wizard he had met,  
one Harry Potter.  
The English wizard had had promised the young man his favortie wish would be  
fulfilled, and swore an oath to that effect.

Charlie Brown placed the food bowl down in front of Snoopy's house where the odd  
beagle was dreaming on the roof.

"What do you think, Snoopy, shall I take Harry up on his offer?"

Snoopy stood and stretched, and ignored the wuestion while he ingested his  
dinner.

Charlie Brown just sighed as his faithful dog ignored him and kept eating.

As he headed back into the house, he made up his mind.  
He took the gold coin out of his pocket and rubbed it like he had been told.

"I have made a decision"  
he spoke as he rubbed the coin.

A 'Poink' and the wizard appeared.

"Good, I will arrange it. Gather your friends at the schoolyard."

The next day, the entire Peanuts gang was there at the schoolyard, sitting and  
playing on the bleachers looking over the High School's football field.

Everyone that knew Charlie Brown was there, every classmate, every team member,  
all of them.

Harry stood out in front of the bleachers and spoke, and everyone quieted down  
to pay attention.

"Welcome, Welcome.. The reason I have called all of you here is that today I  
have promised a fine young man a wish to be fulfilled."

"This young man is long suffering, and for years has attempted to do a smple  
thing, but fate and circumstances have interfered, not to mention a certain  
streak of bad luck."  
"Well today that ends, not only will he be able to do this thing he has always  
wanted to do, but that bad luck streak I was speaking of? I have discovered it's  
source, and have broken he curse over him, that's right, a curse."

"So, without further ado, can I have Charles Brown and Lucy Van Pelt on the  
field?"

The two friends rose from their seats in the bleacheers and came onto the field.

Harry handed a football to Lucy, "Her you go, Miss Van Pelt, they tell me that  
this is a football, but since I am English I now better"  
he spoke with a big grin.

"Assume your positions, please" he stepped aside.

Charlie Brown took his position on the forty yard line and Lucy was at the  
thirty, holding the ball in position so Charlie Brown could kick it through the  
goalposts.

Charlie Brown focused intently in his mind on the ball, believing that the  
wizard had told him the truth, and ran forward to kick the ball.

The crowd gasped as the action was completed.

Down the field, the goalposts waited as Lucy went flying through them perfectly  
centered, and back at Charlie Browns feet, the football lay innocently unkicked.

He looked down at the ball and up at the now reeling Lucy who was sitting  
stunned in the end zone, wondering just what had happened.

While the sports fans streamed out of the stadium, and Lucy was led away by her  
brother, Linus, Harry spoke privately with Charlie Brown.

He used his wand and a switching spell, and Harry had in hand the yellow shirt  
with the zigzags on it, and Charles Brown now wore a Manchester United official  
team shirt, and had a proper football in his hands, the oblate pigskin ignored  
at his feet.

"This shirt will be oplaced in our university spells and curses museum, as a  
case study in irresponsible runework, and with that,our business is finished,  
Mr Brown, have a good life."

Harry popped away, and Charles Brown stood there on the fifty yard line  
pondering the future as a girl his age came up behind him

"Charles?"

He turned .

"My name is Willow, Willow Rosenberg. Would you be my friend?"

meanwhile back at the Brown household:  
Harry speaking with Snoopy  
"So you are sure you don't want us to undo the animagus curse?"  
Snoopy shook his head negatively.  
"No one knows where I am, I get fed every day, I have no needs, I am content to  
remain a beagle, but thanks for offering, and thanks for helping the round  
headed kid"

for those outside the US, Charlie Brown has spent a lifetime not kicking that  
football, and he deserved a break.

TimW


	28. Chapter 28 All Was Well

This was written n response to a writing contest to win a copy of the DH dvd.

Needless to say, I didn't win.

The battle was over, Harry slouched towards a bed to finally get some rest, but  
was interrupted by Ron's insistent yammering about how he was finally get  
Hermione to go all the way, after all that was what mugglebornes were good for,  
right?  
Harry stopped in a doorway, blocking Ron's path and the ginger ran right into  
him, not realizing he had stopped.

"What's up, Mate, aren't you happy for me?, I 'll finally get to put the  
bookworm in her place, with me, pumping out more Weasleys.."  
Harry's back was unreadable, but his neck was showing red, as anger built up in  
him. He looked over his shoulder and the ranga stepped back in sudden fear

"Ronald, the only reason you are not a sixth year firstie right now is that SHE  
carried your worthless arse for the last five of those six years.. if it weren't  
for her you would have flunked out of Hogwarts in spite of the pureblood  
favoritism, you are the most useless waste of skin I have ever met, and no I  
will not help you, be happy for you or piss on you if you were on fire"

He was pacing forward and Ron was backing up until he was pinned up against a  
stone wall, unable to move. "I've seen the book you were using to try and get  
into her knickers, I am disgusted that you think I need a copy of it in order to  
woo your sister, and no, I have no interest in the ginger minge, that is after  
the potions wore off, yes I know about your mother and the potions.."  
Ron turned a deep red, stammering his innocence, but was silences by Hermione  
who came from behind Harry, unveiling herself from the invisibility cloak.

"When, Ronald, have you ever thanked me for helping you these past six years,  
when have you ever respected me or my opinions or interests, I 'll tell  
you,Ronald, Never. Not once, and I can say this with the knowledge I am correct,  
because I remember *Everything*.

Ron shuddered , recalling some of the things he had said or done over the past  
few years.

Hermione was still behind Harry, and her arms were around her man, and she lay  
her head on his shoulder.  
"Something you should know, Ronald.. Harry and I have been together for the last  
three years, right under your nose, ever since the Yule Ball, and I, for one  
intend to stay with the finest man I have ever met for the rest of my life, and  
give him children and all my love.. so go back to your mummy and tell her the  
plot failed, because I am Mrs Hermione Potter and you are less than nothing to  
me."

Harry smirked and pulled Hermione around into his arms as Ron was stuck to the  
stone wall with a powerful sticking charm.

The couple stepped back and through the doorway, and the stonework flowed  
together leaving no trace of a doorway or anything.

No one saw the couple again for three years.  
In those three years, a great many of those who had supported the Dark Lord and  
all of those who were marked as slaves to the half blood terrorist, died  
mysterious deaths, which were not traceable to anything, except that their magic  
flowed out of them and they were made into squibs and finally magicless muggles.  
Many were found wandering the streets of London, their minds wiped of all  
knowledge and all they could say for themselves was their name and their crimes,  
nothing else.

Nineteen years later

Ronald and Lavender Weasley were at Kings Cross putting their children on the  
Hogwarts Express. The oldest was just about to turn 18, as Ron and Lavender had  
not been quite as careful as they thought. Ron idly wondered what had happened  
to Harry and Hermione.. after the years had gone by, he had mentally glossed  
over his own bad behavior and activities and wished he had his old mate with him  
now, how he could talk the fool, er mate into financing his next attempt at  
business.

His attempts to follow George into business had failed with regularity,but he  
was sure this one would work..

People on the platform all moved aside as a ward sprang up and hummed, growing  
out into a circle three meters across.  
Five adult sized and four child size figures appeared inside the ward, and  
solidified in place, becoming Harry and Hermione Potter and Luna Potter-Black,  
Neville and Hannah Longbottom, and their children  
Ted (Lupin) Potter, Naomi Selene Black, who was the image of her mother as well  
as Trevor Longbottom and Genn Longbottom  
The adults surrounded their children and sent them off to school with hugs and  
kisses, but on the whole kept to themselves.

As usual, the people on the platform were interested in the method of arrival as  
well as the private and protected lives of the Potter Black and Longbottom  
families. As was usual in this situation, they passed out business cards with  
the appropriate addresses, apparition coordinates, phone numbers and email  
addresses. Unfortunately for curiosity seekers and just plain nosy types every  
one of those links led to the corporate offices of the worlds biggest and most  
powerful magical corporation, wholly owned by Harry and Hermione Potter.

after the cards were handed out, the children happily away on the train, the  
adults turned their backs on the surrounding crowds and activated their wards  
and faded away. The muggles amongst them recognized the effect of 'beaming out'  
from the long ago TV show

Ron watched as Harry caught his eye and glanced left and right at his two wives  
and smirked as he faded from sight.  
All was well.


	29. Chapter 29 An Elbow Up

Another of my ten minute exercises, times 2!

Title: An Elbow Up

Harry was reeling from the possession by Tom Riddle in the atrium of the  
Ministry.. He had just seen Sirius killed by a not so random curse from an  
unknown assailant and then his pursuit of Bellatrix resulting in her impromptu  
lesson in how to cast the cruciatus curse and then watching Dumbledore and  
Voldemort fight.  
The effect of Voldemort posessing him was twofold, the more important of which  
was this.. When Voldemort was pushed out of is mind, he took the remaining  
horcrux with him. At the time Harry did not know what this horcrux thing was,  
but he did know that fr the first time in years he could see and think clearly,  
in fact he had to take his glasses off to be able to see, a side effect of the  
thing in his head was alteration of his vision.. He subtly stuffed his glasses  
in his pocket and out of the peripheral vision watched the movements of those  
around him, where Dumbledore was , and the aurors, and the Minister, and most  
importantly where his friends were. He knew they were closeby but could not see  
them directly. He could feel the prescence of Dumbledore and his magical core,  
as well as many of the people around, most quite a bit weaker than the old mans,  
but he could certainly feel those of his friends, even from two levels away.. He  
heard dumbledore talking to the Minister, something about taking 'the children'  
back to Hogwarts to be checked out, and the Minister shuffling about trying to  
control the situation when he felt The Headmaster grasp his arm and say "This  
will feel a bit odd, Harry, but it will last only a moment.

They appeared in the Head office, with the spinny shiny things, with the books  
and artifacts about.

Dumbledore tried to pull the 'kindly grandfather thing and thereby keep Harry in  
his control.. Harry just stood there, slumped obver in a daze.. at least that's  
what it looked like.

The old man puttered around te office a bit, waving his wand at a teakettle and  
then coming around his desk to where Harry still stood.

"Harry, you mustn't blame yourself for Sirius' death, it wasn't your fault, He  
was acting erratically and taunting his cousin, you see.. and unfortunately  
Bellatrix is mad, so, you see.."

"The prophecy.. when were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, yes, well, I wanted you to have a happy childhood, and not need to worry  
about such things"

"Some childhood, I suppose if you are a masochist it might be happy..."

The old man ut his arm around Harrys shoulder and was about to lift the boy's  
chin, but was dissuaded from that by a hard sharp elbow in the gut. As he  
doubled over in pain Harry spun to the left out of the old man's arm and  
grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed said head into the hard wooden  
desk.

Harry stood over the slumped headmaster momentarily and as he kicked the wand  
out of reach that had somehow appeared in the old man's hand, he called Dobby

The elf appeared in a trice.  
"Dobby, ward this office against all intruders."  
Dobby sprung into action and there was no way to get into the office in very  
short order

ten

next part ten again.

He pointed at the old man lying on the floor, still unconcious.  
"No wands, no weapons, portkeys, nothing..then bind him."

a nanny spell and the old man was in his thermal skivvies and no socks or shoes,  
on the desk was a small pile of objects, some of which Harry couyld feel had  
power, the most of which was an old looking wand.

"What do you think Dobb? You have had to deal with powerful dark wizards before,  
do you think Verateserum would work on him?

Dobby looked pensive,  
and spoke in a proper English accent and voice.  
"No, no I don't, not human made Veritaserum, though Goblin Tc'Chanth might do  
the trick..if we can get some from them..

Well, I expect that over the last hundred years this old coot may have offended  
them in some way, don't you?"  
Harry spoke with a grin  
Dobby had the same grin.. an evil grin..

"I will just pop over to Gringotts for a bit and see if I can talk someone high  
up out of some Tc"Chanth, no?  
The elf rolled his eyes and tried to look innocent.

"Well don't give away too much, I have an idea.. while you're out get some  
Draught of the living death, ok?"  
Dobby cocked an eyebrow at this one.  
"You are going to try something tricky, arent you.."

"I'll say I am, this idiot got my betrothed hurt quite badly, and this is the  
last time I will let him capture control of me.. it's time he pays."

"Ok, I'm off." Dobby popped away.

Harry shook his head as the old man tried to clear his head enough to think.

"All Potter elves to me"

sixty elves appeared in the room with a collective pop.  
The eldest stepped forward.  
"Yes Master?"  
"Thank you all for coming.. Charles, I want you to oversee the retreival of all  
Potter goods and belongings in the castle, starting with this office. If the  
item is too noticeable leave a duplicate, and don't miss anything.  
Next, I want all books and texts in this and the private quarters copied and  
stored in the Pottery, if any of the books or texts are ours, remove them  
completely. put blank books in their place."

"Bwh bwaha? The old man's unswelled eye waved around, trying to focus on who  
held him captive.  
He had a hard time talking because several of his teeth were knocked out, and  
the impact of his face on the desk had cut his tongue rather badly, thus his  
mouth was drooling blood.

Harry turned as Dobby reappeared with a companion. He held up two vials and  
wiggled his eyebrows as the Goblin with him looked around.

The elves were hastily moving and duplicating books and parchment and within a  
few moments had the task at hand done.. Surprisingly, among other things they  
took the desk, chairs and Fawkes' perch. The bird flapped a moment of hovering  
as a replacement perch was conjured under him.  
He eyed the activity and nodded once and went back to sleep.

ten seconds later all the elves except Dobby and Charles were gone.  
"Well Mr Potter, or shall I say, Lord Potter, it appears that your letter from  
earlier this year was correct, so, you have taken action, What option do you  
wish the Goblin nation to take at this time?"

"Master Slipknife, I only remembered that I had options with the Goblin nation  
tonight, it seems that the previous 9 months I have been obliviated or memories  
bound.. Tonight I was momentarily possessed by Tom Riddle, and in his being  
driven out, he took the mind bindings with him.. I remember everything"

Nine months before, in a conversation with Sirius.  
"you mean that this whole thing, my whole bloody life has been manipulated by  
the old Bastard? He is the one responsible for m parents getting killed? for  
Neville's parents, for ALL of this"  
Harry was waving his hands wildly indicating the whole of his life and  
surroundings.

"I was there at the writing of the Will Harry, so was he, He knows that you were  
NEVER supposed to come here, because your parents knew what kind of people these  
'people' are Sirius waved his hand negligently at the bound and gagged Durslys  
which were piled on their couch in their oh so perfect home.

Harry stood in the middle of the living room glaring death at his relatives, and  
each of them was internally wondering if they had gone too far in their abuse of  
the young wizard.. they had no excuse, they had had no outside interference, no  
potions, no spells cast, their evil abuse and mistreatment was all them.

"I'm outta here and I refuse to ever come back here, understand?"  
"Fine by me Pup, lets go to Gringotts and get access to your millions of  
galleons and your many properties..and companies that you own. You need to take  
an active interest in your business holdings, you know..Harry turned from  
glaring at his relatives and called Dobby.  
The elf appeared silently "yes sir?"

"Get all my belongings from this place, I am never returning here.  
In a few seconds all of Harry's belongings appeared and on top of his trunk was  
another smaller trunk engraved with the name Lily Evans on the front.

He laid a hand on it and looked over to his Aunt.  
The fire burning in his eyes was clearly death imminent, and Petunia forgot to  
breath,

Sirius spoke. holding Harry back from his imminent leap of anger  
"It looks as if you may have withheld something of Harry's heritage from him..  
He may not ever come back here, but I. will. be. back..  
there's nowhere that you run in this world that I cannot find you.."

with that he made a grand gesture and with a lightning bolt crack the three  
magicals were gone.

The Dursleys lay in puddles of their own making for an hour before the bonds  
evaporated.

Sirius Harry and Dobby had visited Slipknife at Gringotts and went over the  
possible scenarios that might happen over the next school year.

This came from reading the updated chapters of Zarkham's Order of the Stag..

I have a vague idea of where I want to go with it..  
basically Harry confronts AD in his office and then heals him, or has one of is  
elves do it, and dose him with the Draught of the living death and once that is  
done, sets it up so it looks like Dumbledore keeled over in his office,  
aftereffects of the duel with Voldemort, they have a grand burial and dumbledore  
is put in a tomb, after a moth goes by and things calm down, the Goblins spirit  
away the body and take him to goblin territory and strip his mind of all plans  
and schemes, and take away all his ill gotten gains, by way of a 'new will'  
leaving Harry as the heir apparent etc.  
Sirius? he survives, by apparating backward twenty feet when he falls into the  
veil, no one sees him hit the wall head first in the dark shadows of the veil  
room, and he wakes up hours later with a concussion. Her rejoins Harry as a  
shadowy figure never seen in public, takes the name Lamont Cranston and no  
wizard has any idea of who he is.  
Hermione has joined Harry as his betrothed between 4th and 5th year, but they  
are secret, this is why he is so upset when she is hurt. also remembering what  
had happened during 5th year, very early in the year, He had been obliviated and  
controlled by Dumbledore in an effort to get rid of sirius,

I suppose this stoy has some ideas, but it is basically a rehash of a theme.. it  
basically served as an attempt to get an idea out of my head, the idea of Harry  
knowing who his enemy is and lashing out physically, and taking advantage of  
this.  
Since I have this written down, it's done and I can get back to other things.

It is unlikely I will ever write this story, if you want to write it, feel free, but let me know so I can read it and find out what happens next.

TimW


	30. Chapter 30 Miss Potter Visits

Title Miss Potter visits Ollivander

I was mildly nervous at entering the old man's shop, He had been there as long  
as anyone I had ever talked to remembered, Even Uncle Nev's grandmother  
Apparently Ollivander was the original, I thought of asking if he knew  
Methuselah or Adam.. Adam was supposed to be the first man and had lived several  
hundred years, but My Mum's books indicated that even thoug Adam was listed as  
being the 'first man and Eve the first woman' there were indications that there  
were people already there those 6000 years ago.. Adam and Eve's children married  
into the people in the cities east of Eden"

I entered the shop and the bell over the door rang, My Da had old me of his  
first experience with the old man and in our conversation he mentioned something  
about the dust.. He had not been able to verify it, but he suspected that the  
dust was a hallucinogen or maybe thousand year old mummy dust, because after his  
and Mum's attempts to get wands, there were holes blasted in the walls and  
ceiling, exploded wands and everything

(my Da is very powerful)

anyway, the old man waved his hand, no wand and everything was repaired  
including the layer of dust on everything, undisturbed.. I intend to get a  
sample someday and study it both in my potions lab and at Uni under an electron  
microscope.

"Hello Miss Potter, what can I do for you today?"

My heart skipped a beat, even though I knew he old man would appear like that,  
and even if I was ready for it..

"Good Afternoon Mr Ollivander,I need a couple things, as I am now over 17 I need  
some specialty wands, first a backup wand for defense and a leg holster,  
concealable, made to fit me, and after that I will be needing a Healer  
Diagnostic, also custom made and one more that I have written down the specifics  
for"  
I handed him a description along with a sealed container with some rare and  
precious ingredients.

"Well well, ?He peered at the specifics and into the box of materials and then  
gave me a bright eyed grin.  
You seem to take after the best of both your parents Miss Potter, your mother's  
intelligence and inquisitiveness and your father's power and forthrightness,  
and yes you may collect dust samples from my shop as you wish"

I was quite stunned as he disappeared into the back of the shop and returned a  
moment later with a stubby battle wand and holster and handed it to me.

"This will do for your backup wand until I can build your customized battle  
wand, now which of these three is the most important to you?  
it will take at least a week for me to build each and I need to prioritize?"

"The third wand, as I am going to be doing diagnostics on an atomic level..."  
"How will you be able to do that Miss Potter?"  
I knew what hie was questioning me about, it is too complex to work at an  
atomic level because its so darn hard to see an atom!

"Well, sir, for one thing I will be doing my work in a vacuum environment and  
there will be no interference from normal matter, that's why I included the  
tungsten tube to enclose the wand inside, I don't want the wand to die in that  
environment, and the ends are machined to accept the plugs and I have had the  
foci gem made to the specifications.." I indicated the clear diamond mounted in  
the screw in tip.

"I still don't understand how you will be doing this?"  
"I'll show you"  
I pulled out my wand and with a flip, all the dust on the shelves behind him  
coalesced into a small whirlwind and settled in a pile on the counter. I pulled  
out a fresh potions vial out of my bag and wiggling my fingers over it  
encouraged the dust to enter the vial where it was sealed in.

one speck of dust floated in the air at eye level, held there by a basic  
wingardium spell muttered under my breath.

I cast a specific incantation my Mums and I had worked out, vaguely based on the  
engorgio spell. The dust speck grew in size by steps as I incanted numbers

"Two..four..eight..sixteen..thirty-two..sixty-four.." by this time Mr Ollivander  
was leaning back from the immense dust speck hovering in front of him.  
"I see, very clever use of a doubling spell and barrier wards.."  
He gave me a wry smile  
"I daresay you give your parents a run for their money in the intelligence  
department"

I waved my hand over the dust boulder and in vanished away.  
"I am going to have fun with this!" I stuffed the vial in my bag.

"So how much will I owe you Mr Ollivander, and how much will you tell me of the  
ancients you grew up with?"

++++++++++++++

My name is Lily Emma Selene Potter  
My father is the famous Harry Potter, My mothers are Hermione Granger-Potter and  
Luna Lovegood-Potter

I am tall and slim like my mum Luna and My hair is bushy and curly like  
my mum Hermione and my eyes are green like my Da and my Grandma hair  
color is all Lily Deep red.  
I enjoy flying and have been known to play Quidditch but it isn't my first  
love. I like and compete in broom racing.

I intend to follow up on my education and crossover between the mundane and  
magical world as a Haler and Doctor. I am studying the relationship between  
Magic and Science.


	31. Chapter 31 You Can't Pick your Relatives

One of my ten minute writing exercises. Not intended to be a story just an idea.

You can't pick your relatives

"Lord Potter?  
Harry stiffened momentarily. He still wasn't used to people calling him by his  
newly acquired title.  
He had been leaving his latest round of political finagling in the Wizengamot  
chamber.. a task he had taken on to try and change the world he was now a member  
of. He felt quite glad that he had good friends that could and would advise him,  
both Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom had also taken up the reins of their  
estates and titles, and were very helpful in the maneuvering necessary to get  
things done.

He turned to face his questioner.  
The man was short, not fat, but not thin either. Dark hair and he held his hands  
out wide and empty to show he had no weapons

"yes?"  
he eyed the man silently.  
"Er..I  
"Spit it out or leave me alone, please"  
his patience was wearing thin after hours of political positioning.

"Lord Potter, I would like to apologize to you on the behalf of my family, we  
never agreed with her, my wife and I, well, we thought she was really over  
the edge, and for the most part tried to have nothing to do with her, but she's  
family, my father's sister, you know, and when I had heard what she was doing,  
I locked her out of our wards, and tried to help the muggles, you know, but  
there were too many.. And when I heard what you had done to you..

Harry waved his hand impatiently, and the man's babbling petered out.  
"What are you talking about, who are you?" Harry looked closely at the man.. he  
was obviously dressed in his finest robes, but they were somewhat old and worn,  
mostly worn on only special occasions. This man looked as if he were more  
comfortable behind a team of oxen plowing a field or working in a forest.

"Um.. I'm Louis Umbridge..Delores was my auntie, at least in name."

Harry was silent, pondering, and then spoke.

"Did you have anything to do with her crimes against the magical peoples of the  
United Kingdom?"  
"er..no, I tried to help.."

"Did you support Voldemort or the pureblood agenda during the last few years?"

The man looked irate "No!, anyone with any sense could see what foolishness that  
is, just ask anyone who breeds animals, you can't do that, too many sickly and  
deformed births.."

"OK, I forgive you, I hold none of her sins against you, the truth is, and I  
know this all too well, you can't pick your relatives..most people have someone  
they'd rather not have in the family tree, no?"

Umbridge sighed a sigh of relief, as if he had had a huge weight taken off his  
shoulders.

Ten minute exercise part 2

so, Mr Umbridge, what is that you do? I never knew that there were any other of  
the Umbridge clan?" Harry gently guided him out of the passageway into one of  
the alcoves normally occupied by politicians and hangers on.  
Once questioned about his profession, the man brightened.  
"I had a preserve that we grew magical plants and creatures, potions  
ingredients, and the like.." his face was bright until he got to the next  
part..  
"Then the war came and we tried to help people escape, and there wasn't enough,  
and we couldn't feed them all, or hide them.. The snatchers were forever  
trolling around our wards, and we couldn't get in or out.. they called..her, and  
she came and demanded that I drop the wards and let her lackeys take away the  
children and the families...how could I do that?"

The man slumped in his seat, tears running down his face.  
"I don't know how she did it, the Ministry came and broke down the wards, and  
they came and took everyone away, and burned our crops and house..  
everything..claimed it was 'tainted' then they kicked us off our own land with  
the clothes on our backs.."

The man sat with his elbows on the chair and his face in his hands.

Harry took this opportunity to send a patronus message to Hermione.  
She was at her desk in the Ministry working, and about to leave for lunch when  
it arrived.  
Prongs emerge through the closed door of her office and spoke.

"I have been delayed by a meeting with Louis Umbridge in the alcoves. please  
meet me and we'll go to lunch from there, ten minutes"  
Hermione nodded and the patronus disappeared.  
She hit a button on her desk and spoke.  
Miss Bell, everything we have on Louis Umbridge in five please, Harry is talking  
with him now."  
"Yes Ms Granger"  
in the office Katie and Hermione maintained proper protocol, out of the office  
they were close friends.  
In the outer office Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar worked doing research and  
maintaining the data-stream that increased everyday.

in less than five they had the printout and as Katie was putting it into a  
folder for her boss, she skimmed the data.  
The inner door opened and Hermione came out, her cloak in place and her bag over  
her arm. Katie handed her the printout with a questioning eyebrow  
the inquisitive look made Hermione reply with her own eyebrow twitch.  
Katie silently pointed at a name on the sheet.

"Hmm. I'll see what I can find out."  
Hermione snapped the folder shut and headed out the door

"You ladies order something from Joseppi's, I'm buying" and she was out the  
door.

the girls grinned excitedly and picked up the interoffice memo paper and wrote  
out a quick order which was soon winging it's way off to their favorite pizza  
joint.

In the elevator from the DMLE level where Hermione was coming from to the first  
level where the entrance to the Wizengamot was accessed, she read the files.

"Louis Umbridge 66, formerly of Hertfordshire now living in a flat in the North  
Market district of Diagon Alley with his wife Mirabelle Umbridge nee Carter and  
his niece, Marietta Edgecomb.  
A grown son William and a daughter Penelope are now on their own in other  
villages across the country.  
Mirabelle works as a cook and restaurant manager in North Alley Louis is  
working selling potions ingredients in the market as well, hmm employs  
werewolves as his gatherers, interesting.."  
The elevator doors opened and she put the folder away and strode through the  
atrium towards the alcoves that Harry was waiting.

more to come as the muse hits..


	32. Chapter 32 Stoning the Witch

Title:

Stoning the Witch

Ok, you've seen it before. The "Draco is a Veela and has to have Harry as his  
mate'  
been done before, I have read at least two versions, one by Lady Foxfire in  
which Harry finds a way out, and another where Harry goes to America and becomes  
an NCIS agent, both are very good.

You know the setup, here's my finish

"Father, I need my Mate! I'll die without him!"  
"Patience Draco, Patience.. we have to move carefully so as not to raise any  
suspicions..." Under his breath Lucius muttered "why couldn't my heir have been  
a normal boy, chasing mudblood tail..."

Narcissa breezed into the room bearing a parchment.  
"Here we go,My dear, I have the wedding arrangements in hand,  
I have negotiated with his majordomo and Miss Granger as to their requirements,  
and I think we will have no problems fulfilling those requirements, The bonding  
will be held at sunrise at the next equinox on a hill in Wales, a very old  
location where Druid rites were held, so you will only have to wait two days  
until the Equinox My dear"  
Narcissa patted her sons hands

Lucius' mind twitched.. "Wales? something about Wales, I cannot remember what.."  
he returned his thoughts to the present day.  
"You know what you have to do, Draco, you have been trained well. so Rest now,  
in two days the pain will end and you will be producing an heir for the House of  
Malfoy!

With that he got up to leave. Narcissa caressed her son's face and hair. "Go to  
sleep now Draky Poo, mummy loves you."

The pale faced young man nodded off at the activation phrase.  
The woman stood up and spoke in a normal voice, "Sleep well, Lucius junior,  
sleep forever" and left the room without looking back.

Two days later, Before sunrise. A hill in Wales far far away from any human  
habitation.

The top of the hill had been flattened down to the bedrock, surrounded by a ring  
of fresh dirt and then the green undergrowth of the rolling hills.

A portkey brought the Malfoys to the hillside. As they advanced a voice rang  
out. "Only the males may enter the circle"  
Narcissa obediently stopped at the edge of the earthen circle, and stood next to  
Hermione who was holding ceremonial robes.  
the women nodded to each other in the far side of the hill the  
vines and leaves of the grassland rippled up the hill like green fire and as the  
greenery climbed up on itself to form an old man wearing all white linen.

The old man said nothing, but indicated where Lucius and Draco should stand.  
they moved to that spot.  
The ancient Druid looked outside the ring to where Hermione was standing. Upon  
the meeting of the eyes, Hermione bowed her head and touched an amulet which  
signaled the arrival of a portkey bearing Harry, Luna Lovegood and Remus Lupin

Luna was dressed in all white, as were all the other participants of the  
ceremony.  
Harry was standing straight with his eyes closed and his hands bound lightly  
with silk ribbon. He stood silently at the edge of the circle as Hermione robed  
him with the vestments she carried.

Luna's hands released Harry at the edge of the circle, and his body floated  
forward and stopped in the spot indicated. He remained unmoving and  
unresponsive, his hands clasped in front of his face, still bound in silk. Remus  
stood next to him looking forward to the  
Druid

"The bonded will step forward"  
Harry stepped forward one step, facing the horizon.

The sky began to brighten.

A ward went up around the stone circle and neither Lucius or Draco could move.  
Harry, however, opened his eyes and Draco attempted to scream, for there was  
nothing at all behind those eyes, and that nothing was attempting to draw him  
in. All he could do was squeak .

Lucius struggled and internally he felt as if he were moving, but in reality he  
was not moving a millimeter.

The old Druid grinned and his face and body morphed into Harry, and the 'bond  
Harry' evaporated like a dream, leaving only a silk ribbon fluttering to the  
rock platform below.

The Sun burst above the horizon and blinded the Malfoys and Harry spoke.

"Lucius, you have been a bad, bad boy.. years worth of bribing people, stealing  
and killing for your half blood master, using magic for dark purposes, abusing  
your betrothed wife and creating a clone of yourself as your own heir? shame on  
you!...  
Harry walked around the two bound wizards. "You thought that you could do this?  
this is very dark magic, Lucius.. this creature is not human, this creature was  
born of you and you alone, there was no 'born of man and woman here!" this is an  
abomination! Magic will not have it!  
it must be destroyed, as this is just as much an abomination as one of your  
master's horcrux...

Harry looked at the form of Draco.  
"A golem born in the exact image of his father with a created memory and no soul  
whatsoever, no wonder I could never talk to him, he was never there, a dementor  
wouldn't get anything out of him.."  
he turned his back and glared at the older Malfoy.

"A living inferii.. kill it Mooney"  
with a flash Fiendfire devoured the golem Draco.

"And now what shall we do with you Lucius? you were trying to make some kind of  
power play to get the Black fortune and title?  
sorry you buggered that up when you broke your betrothal vows to Narcissa.."

Lucius could move his eyes and that was all. The rage and anger that was  
screaming to get out was formidable.

"You and 'your kind' cannot be let loose upon the world Lucius, you are a  
sociopath and somewhat dangerous, so here's what we are going to do.. I don't  
know if you noticed when you entered the ritual circle, the spot you were  
standing on is inscribed with runes.

These runes were inscribed by the Chief Wards mistress of the Veela nation, we  
figured that since you were insulting the Veela people with your scam, they  
should participate in your capture."

A tall powerful female with years of wisdom appeared at the edge of the ritual  
circle she radiated Veela allure as well as magical power.

"Below the seal we have tunneled down one hundred meters, and the shaft is  
sealed with dwarven runes.. there will be no escape from the shaft, for the  
dwarves can contain spirits easily, I learned that while destroying the bits of  
Tom Riddle."

A short muscular man wearing armor and a full beard appeared next to the Veela  
mage. He hit the solid rock with the butt of his hammer and sparks flew as the  
shaft enchantments were activated.

"Once we throw you into this shaft, we will be plugging it tightly with a plug  
made up of goblin enchanted cylinders.. they will fit very tightly and there  
will be no escaping from these.  
off in the valley towards sunrise a phalanx of one hundred one meter long  
stones marched up the hill, unattended by any being.  
As Harry and Hermione looked out across the alley they got the image of the  
sorcerers apprentice and the buckets of water

The Eldest who bore the name 'Blade' appeared, the oldest goblin any of them had  
ever seen. He did nothing but sneer and spit on the bound Malfoy

"Before you go, one thing..Sirius Black made me his heir, as you well know.. I  
declare the betrothal of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy to be null and void  
based on contractual failure by Mr Malfoy.  
All dowries, bride price and any lands, properties or artifacts are hereby  
removed from Malfoy hands."

Lucius felt a sudden emptiness as if an internal organ had been removed.

The Dwarf stepped up and pointed his hammer at the tall man.  
"You have never deal fairly or honestly with any of the magic peoples of these  
lands, not the elves nor the centaurs, or the weres, no one.. for this your  
magic will be taken, from ALL your line and given back to the Earth Mother."  
With a bang of his hammer and more sparks, the Dwarf stepped back to his place.

Blade stepped up.  
The old goblin spoke softly.  
"You have never shown respect nor honesty towards the goblin nation.  
for this all your assets in all your accounts hidden or public will be seized.  
your name will be spread worldwide as a thief and a liar."  
you will never cross over for the ferryman will not accept your coin"

the old Goblin stepped back.

The Veela stepped forward

"You insult my people, with this plot of yours, I have sent messengers ahead,  
for when you do attempt to cross, you will not be destroyed, but tormented  
forever."

she touched a rune on the circle beneath his feet and suddenly there was nothing  
there, and he was falling, bouncing back and forth on the sides of a hundred  
meter deep shaft and finally ending up with a thud and several broken bones when  
he hit bottom.

Someplace along his fall, the bindings that held him dissipated and with the arm  
that was slightly less broken, he attempted to draw his wand, but the wand was  
shattered into small pieces, and he would not be able to incant anything anyway,  
for there were ribs piercing his lings and blood was bubbling thorough his  
airway.

He looked up and the circle of light showed the outline of a head.  
"Goodbye Lucius" and the light was blocked out. The air pressure got higher and  
higher as the column of stone plugs advanced on him millimeter by millimeter,  
the fit of the stones so tight that they came down the shaft at only a meter a  
minute..

Lucius was conscious for all of it until he felt the first stone cylinder press  
him down into the bottom of the shaft, and shortly after that there was only a  
few inches of organic matter under a hundred meters of granite.

On the surface, a circle of magical beings faded away to their homes and a  
young man and two young ladies covered the stone platform with dirt and assorted  
vines and grasses covered the mound, and as they left, nothing was there to  
indicate what had happened that morning

so much for the 'Draco is a male Veela' plotline.  
TimW


	33. Chapter 33 Hands

His hands were huge.

They were hard, calloused from years of work, wrinkles, bumps and scars.

Two fingers on his right hand were curved, or bent on an odd angle,

testament to broken bones that didn't heal straight, and perhaps, a bit of arthritis.

The nails were short, even stubby, chipped and uneven, hardly the stuff of

executive privilege. A hangnail, red and slightly painful where it had been ripped open dressed the far right and on the opposite, a scratch from an errant splinter or thorn. These hands worked for a living, worked hard.

On the palms, heavy creases, and though clean, some residual darkness in the hollows. pain and labor were written as into the lifeline as well as the heartline..

In his lap, a child, a girl of less than two years, dressed in white and a yellow sweater, her hair just beginning to grow, wispy and chestnut brown like her mother.

The young girl held her grandfather's hand in her own, her tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb and forefinger as if it were some kind of wishbone.

She giggled as he wiggled those digits, making animal sounds.

He held her gently in his lap and leaned back on the porch swing, looking out over the field, He was a happy man.


	34. Killing the Locket

The snow squeaked under the footsteps of the approaching wizard.

Harry and Hermione watched as the wizard walked out of the shadows and into the light.. was Ron Weasley.

"Hey mate, Herms, hows it going, I had a bloody time finding you, but this gadget of Dumbledore's worked like a charm.." he gestured with the deluminator.

The two stood silently staring at the long lost wizard who had abandoned them some months before.

He didn't seem to notice the silence of his former friends, and kept nattering on.

"I been staying at Shell Cottage, you know , Bill's place, Mum and Ginny are there as well, Ginny really misses you mate, she gave me a letter for you..I have it here somewhere,, Mum also sent along some food for you, she told me that I wasn't to eat it, and leave it all for you two..So I had her shrink it down." he pulled out a small hand sized basket. "Mum says you will be able to unshrink it Herms.."

Harry tersely grunted. "Right then..Lets get this taken care of." he turned and marched off towards the pond that the doe patronus had led them to.

Hermione walked at his side, her face impassive.

They stopped on the edge of the pond while Ron nattered on.

Harry's eyes shifted to the ginger and to Hermione's brown eyes.

"Ronald, shut up, your voice carries in this cold weather, you can be heard from a half mile away, and remember there are snatchers out there looking for us."  
She punctuated this statement with a silencing charm. Ron's lips continued to move as his visage began to turn red from anger.

Hermione took Harry's arm and they faced the ice cold water.

Rom looked as if he was going to protest, but found that he could not move from his position off to one side.

Harry reached out his hand towards the sword there in the icy water.

He did not move a step forward or back just stood there with Hermione at his right side.

The water separated and the sword rose out and into his hand.

He held it up, point up for a moment, then looked to his female companion, and with a flick of his wrist, it shrank down to dagger size, and he placed it into a sheath on his hip.

"C'mon, lets get inside before someone else finds us."

They were inside the tent, and both Harry and Hermione were making preparations to move on.

Ron was now freed from bondage and was no longer silenced, so he was jabbering along about whatever went through his excuse fora mind.

"Yeah, so it was so nice to finally have a hot shower and a proper meal at Bills, That Fleur, she's a looker, but she can't cook, when Mum finally got there, everything was perfect!"

He shoved the small basket towards the couple. "Here, eat up" he said in an entirely convincing and innocent manner.

Harry and Hermione's eyes met, and information was passed.

The basket unshrank itself with a silent wave of her wand, and occupied the center part of the table.

"Lets see what we have here"

Ron found himself unable to move from the seat he had flopped down on to watch his 'friends' have their lives changed.

Hermione waved her wand over the food and drink in various complicated patterns , looking at the contents of each dish and container. She kept a running commentary.

"love potion, keyed to Ginny, oh, that one is yours Harry..a lust potion? Who is this for? Surely not me? She tried to look demure and batted her eyes at him. And then her voice turned hard. "And a love potion keyed to you? Her eyes crackled with anger..the very idea made for lightning bolts.

"I don't know where you got your ideas on how to have a relationship, Ronald, but using potions is so far off, that it can never be put to rights."

she glared at their former friend.

"Harry"

The dark haired wizard moved from his predatory stillness, and Ron found himself with his back hard against the center pole of the tent. Harry reached out beyond Ron's vision and caught something out of the air, a metal 'U' shape which was put around Ron's neck and the tent pole and a click of metal securing it.

Ron's pockets emptied out and into an empty bin, potions vials, a key, two wands, a portkey or two, several other magical items, until he was bereft of anything on his body other than clothes.

The binding that held him incarcerated was let loose.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let me go!" he tugged at the loop around his neck, even jerking on the tent pole, The pole, however was locked into the ley line and thus, was immoveable.

The couple remained silent while Ron ranted and pleaded and made excuses, to no avail.

Hermione packed away all the contents of the tent, and Harry vanished the food offering from Ron's Mum, leaving the tent empty of everything but three people.

"Ron, mate...no, you were never my mate, not even the first time on the Express, you were a setup by  
Dumbledore and your mother, how much did they pay you? And where did they get the money to pay you,..ohhh right, they stole it from me, they did, another charge in the arrest and conviction of Molly Prewitt, that is if I don't kill her outright."

Green eyes bore into blue.

"attempted murder, "

"line theft, which in YOUR culture is a major sin, Ronald"

"theft of my money, goods and abuse of our 'friendship'

"these are actionable offenses, Ronald, if I had any faith at all in the magical government, I would put you up before an inquiry"

Harry scooped up the vials that had been taken from Ron's pockets.

"I wonder what you had intended to do with veritserum, Ronald, who were you going to question, and who would be receiving the answers..Are both you and your Mum Death Eaters? Hmm? Or just you"

his voice was flat.

Rom roared in anger, but because of the metal lock holding him, was not able to do much more than flail.

Harry laughed a harsh laugh.

"Try all you want Ronald, Kryptonite will not fail"

he was serious again.

"I'm not going to waste any useful potions on you, Ronald, I'm not going to even bother asking you why, I already know. You're a jealous, greedy little prick, Ronald, I knew this even the first day I met you on the train, but I didn't say anything, because at that time, I figured that a bad friend was better than no friend at all."

"Now since you have honored us with your return, by the way, we knew you were coming, we have been kept informed by people who are loyal to us, We know when you showed up at Bill's house, we know what stories you told about us, and we know what plans you made and the minute you left to 'find us'.. if we had not wanted to be found, we would not have been found, deluminator or not."

Harry picked up and tossed the magical doodad as if it were a bit of trash.

"So we let you 'find us', you know why?"

At this point Ron was sufficiently cowed at the visible anger surrounding the dark haired wizard.

"The short version is.." he had his back turned to the red haired boy."That we need a test subject"

he turned and placed the Locket of Slytherin around Ron's neck

Hermione did a complicated spell, raising a ward around the pole where Ron was bound.

Ron attempted to pick the locket off his neck and was stopped with a 'petrificus which made his hands go down to his sides, immobile. The ward was finished and Hermione stepped back.

"We have found that destroying the object a horcrux is in, is not acceptable, several of the objects in question are literally priceless, for instance, one of the items is the tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw, which is valuable because it is made of gold and jewels, is priceless, because it has enchantments laid upon it by Ravenclaw herself, You understand?"

Ron did not indicate understanding or not, he just glared and got redder.

"I have found that if you ask nicely, and give the appropriate enticement, you can get pretty much anybody to do anything, for instance The Goblins did a twofer for me. They got the bit of Tom out of my head, as well as out of Helga Huflepuffs' chalice, same day, didn't have to deceive anyone, didn't have to break into Gringotts, or anything." All I had to do was talk to one of the uppity ups in the Gringott's heirarchy, and inform them of a plot I had uncovered which would bring the bank, and by association, the goblin civilization to it's knees. Amazing how fast things got taken care of.

"They drove the bit of Tom out of my scar into a goblin, Griphook, he was bound very much like you are, Ron, the bit of Tom possessed the goblin, who shouted, and ranted about how he would kill us all, and then, poof, he was dead, and his body burned to ash and flushed down the oubliette, never to be seen again, you see, without a body, the goblin will never see his reward, they believe that the body needs to be preserved in a special vault to get to heaven, well Goblin heaven."

Ron was listening in horror, for if Potter was hinting at what he thinks he was hinting at..

"Not that any of this matters, to you Ron, you won't be leaving here."

Harry spoke to the locket.

"_Open"_

The locket clicked open and a blackish green smoke came out, the color of some diabolical chemistry project gone wrong.

The face in it twisted and turned, attempting to escape the ward barrier, but finding it could not, entered the bound wizard.

Immediately Ron's blue eyes shifted to red, and the lanky ginger shook off the petrificus holding him/them in place.

He tried to speak, but a silencing charm took care of that

He tried to reach out and retrieve his wand, any wand, but that was impossible as well.

He turned to the binding around his neck.

"Sorry Tom, that's a Kryptonite lock. Made of an alloy very resistant to magic, and enhanced by a series of runes engraved in the thing, an extensive series of runes. Runes that you have never heard of or seen, so escaping it is quite impossible, though you are free to try"

The bound wizard thrashed and fought against the binding, attempting to reach his captors, screaming obscenities and threats, all manner of evil.

"Feel free to attempt to strengthen yourself from your followers, Tom,use the mark there on Ronniekin's arm.."

Harry was sarcastic in his commentary

The bound wizard and his vassal thrashed and swore and tried to escape, but there was none of that

to be had.

Harry was cutting it a bit close, here, The act of drawing magic from the bodies of his servants, alerted the 'real Voldemort' to their location

"Get ready, Hermione." Harry stepped forward, drawing out the dagger sized Sword of Gryffindor and without a word stabbed the evil wizard hard in the side of his neck, severing the main veins and arteries, as well as the spinal column, leaving their former friend dead,

This killed the horcrux as well, so there was no down side.

Harry pulled out the sword and wiped it on the dead wizards tunic, and put it away. He unlocked the kryptonite lock and the Locket and stashed it in the beaded bag.

He put his arm around his wife and as they portkeyed away, fiendfyre enveloped the body, the tent and the campsite as well, leaving a spot forever scorched and dead.

All around the country, death eaters staggered as a weakness overcame them, and Voldemort himself was curled up in agony

At Shell cottage, Bill and Fleur sat waiting for word.

At an undisclosed location, Molly Prewett plotted.

In a dungeon cell under Malfoy Manor, Luna Lovegood pondered calling her nargles to

rescue her, but decided to hold for another few days.


	35. Chapter 35 Tease

Tease

Sirius Black had taught his Godson how to apparate, as well as removed the trace from his wand. It was his right as his godson's guardian. I t wasn't LEEgal legal, bu it was legal enough for Sirius..

Harry picked up apparition as quick and easy as he picked up flying, and within a couple days was almost silent. As well as able to hit his target within centimeters.

The school year ended and Harry was forced to return to his relatives house once more, and decided that he wanted nothing to do with them, in any shape or situation. As soon as the car arrived at 4 Privit Dr, Vernon got out and slammed the door and began to threaten Harry with his usual bluster. Harry held up a hand causing the fat man to stop spouting, actually sealing the man's mouth shut. As Vernon turned purple with rage Harry slipped his hidden wand back up is sleeve and spoke.

The boot of the car was open and Harry extracted the trunk therin, and using his hidden wand shrunk the cage that Hedwig was usually forced to reside in and turned to speak to his uncle.

"You are a useless waste of skin, you know that, Vernon? You shouldn't be allowed to be loose on society, as you are nothing but a bully and a bloody moron, I mean, I wouldn't hire you to represent an company I owned, all the wrong image, you see.."

Vernon couldn't do anything about this, however, as his hands were currently stuck to the company car, and he couldn't get free, his color was now very close to the dark maroon of the mid-level sedan

with that, Harry turned and walked away. "Ta"Vernon was screaming by this time, bt no one could hear him.

A dirty looking wizard woke up under a bush and sat up, looking around, realized that the Dursleys had returned from picking up Harry, and assumed that the boy had already gone inside the house.

He didn't notice, that though the automobile was in the drive, there was a fat, silenced muggle currently stuck to that automobile, and so pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and went back to sleep.

The next shift arrived two hours later and woke up Dung from his nap, and when asked said that the boy was inside and all was quiet"

the new watcher asked "what about the muggle stuck to the vehicle?"

"Huh? What muggle?"

"That muggle."

Dung peered around the body of the vehicle and saw an unconscious Vernon Dursley hanging by his hands from the driver's door.

"Um...I didn't notice im' guvner?

"How could you not notice a 25 stone muggle screaming his head off twenty feet from you? Are you blind or daft man?

Dung shrugged and handed the invisibility cloak over and popped away, leaving he night guard to cleanup.

Vernon was removed from the vehicle, and obliviated and sent into the house, three hours past the expected arrival time.

Vernon had no answers for Petunia's questions, and so he went to bed.

Harry went down the walk a bit and along the way, his trunk vanished, and if anyone had been watching he walked between two trees and vanished.

The next day was a weekend, and Vernon had a strange feeling that he was forgetting something.

Monday morning on the way to work, he spotted the freak crossing the street, and accelerated so as to hit him, or at least scare him.

The freak noticed the large car heading his way and sidestepped like a toreador dancing with a bull.

Vernon slammed on the brakes, probably using up half a year's tire life and he looked back in the mirror.

The freak smirked and held up the two finger insult and faded out of sight

This set the pot to hating.

Four more times the freak appeared before him, crossing city streets, standing on the side of a roundabout, where he couldn't get to him, just beyond reach, and each time, the two finger salute, or others bordering on indecent.

By this time Vernon was driving erratically, and had caught the attention of the police. He was pulled over and made to hand over his license and insurance card, He was given a hefty ticket for driving erratically and causing several accidents with his sudden lane changes and disregard for those around him.

"Mr Dursley, do I have to arrest you?, you either take this summons or I shall arrest you and put you in a holding cell, do you understand?"

Vernon was beyond puce at this point, He just snatched the summons from the officer's hand and forced out through clenched teeth "may I go now?"

The officer stood. "Yes Mr Dursley, drive safely before you hurt someone."

his words were ignored as the vehicle was gone before the sentence was finished.

Vernon drove around in circles for a time, looking for the freak and trying to gather his wits, and automatically continued his commute to work. He was at the last roundabout before the turnoff at Grunnings and he saw the freak.

Standing in the front parking lot of Grunnings.

Standing in HIS parking spot.

Their eyes met.

Vernon's auto paused, like a bull.

The street ahead was straight, and it led directly into the executive parking lot, directly into his spot.

The freak stood there, glaring at the fat man.

Unnoticed by Vernon, Harry had the fire alarms tripped in the building, and all the employees were streaming out to their designated safety zones, assuming it was a bi-monthly safety drill, and so, the building was empty.

Their eyes met.

The bull charged, the toreador did not flinch.

The automobile hit the entryway to the parking lot, the front valance scraping on the concrete and bottoming out the suspension.

The equation of the ramp effect, combined with the speed and mass, created a sum of flying business coupe, which arced high, impacting the front office plate glass windows, and landing hard on the receptionist desk and ending up on it's top in the executive conference room.

The surrounding employees clapped and cheered sarcastically, having recognized the vehicle as it flew by. The truth of the matter is that no one at Grunnings loved Vernon, or even liked him very much.

His temper was well known and his interactions with the craftworkers and machinists was limited to as little as possible by the Union representatives.

Vernon grunted and crawled out of the now inverted automobile onto the polished marble of the corporations reception lounge, and looked up into the eyes of the surrounding board of directors, all dressed in their high priced business suits.

before Vernon could speak, the head director, the chairman of the board spoke quietly.

"Mr Dursley, I would advise against saying a word, as the owners are here today.."

the board of Directors moved aside to allow the entrance of a couple, dressed in the finest custom made suits, a young man and woman..

Vernon , on his hands and knees turned red then purple


	36. Chapter 36 words and confrontations

"No, Headmaster, I refuse to do any detention in this matter, And I intend to follow up on this as well"

"Now Harry, I'm sure Mr Malfoy is sorry for his words, you should be more forgiving, it's for the greater good after all."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally groaning.  
"Malfoy has been actively working against me and mine for the last five years, with insults,attacks, and daily harassment, with no sign of any kind of remorse, in short, he is looking for trouble, my spell this morning was quite mild as to what I could have done, all I did was silence him. It would have worn off after less than an hour." "On the scale of things that go on on a daily basis in this school, it's hardly a blip." He continued. He turned and headed for the door.

"I will not be attending any detention in this matter, as the ferret has not had any detentions or any of the things he has done in the last several years, I see no reason to take this,

"Now if you don't mind, professor, I have classes to attend to." and he left the office.

The evening meal.

Most of the students were in the Great Hall eating their evening meal. Movement at the entrance. Attracted very little attention. Harry walked in, with Hermione and Luna at ether side of him, and to their right, Neville with Ginny on his arm.

They were all dressed formally, as if there were something important going on.  
Harry and Neville wore silk robes bearing the coat of arms of their respective houses..

Hermione and Luna wore dark silken robes with a small patch on the breast bearing the Potter

Harry's robe bore the coat of Arms for the house of Black as well.

The group came to a the front of the hall, and the room began to quiet as almost every eye was upon him.

"Draco Malfoy of the inconsequential House of Malfoy, I challenge you to a duel!"

I don't know where this goes but it does not end well for the inconsequential House of Malfoy.


	37. Chapter 37 the witch vs the dinochrome l

Armik bounced uncomfortably in his harness, as pilot of the vehicle, he was held in by wide straps so that he could maintain control, no matter how much battering they were taking.

Terrain was always a problem, but for the most part the thousand ton armored vehicle tended to make any terrain flat. Armik snorted at the thought, "Even a blind man can follow our track"

The tell-tales in the HUD winked, warning of incoming of some sort. Probably HE, that was the most common in this war. The enemy didn't have a huge budget for exotic rounds, so they tended to keep to the basics, HE, anti-personnel, fragmentation rounds, and an occasional CBW just to stir things up.

A twitch of a button and he could feel the automatic mortars sending up chaff and blocking to interfere with tracking and laser guided weaponry, on this planet it was usually effective, He hoped that the enemy didn't decide hat he was enough of a threat to use a wide area device to take him out.. his mission was to secure this island to allow for the infantry to land and take control of the population.

He set the automatic terrain followers to give the best , most reliable path to where he was going, as well as look out for external threats, attacks, lifeforms and the like.

As a precaution he locked in the hellbores on the missile with orders to vaporise it if it got within range.

Suddenly, the great armored beast slewed, as if on ice, and out of control, all forward motion stopped.

Armik checked the transfer cases, yes the drivers were driving, yes, he had full control of the supposed forward motion, all weapons systems were online and available, but the expected movement was not happening. He should be moving forward at a pretty good clip, over 50 kph if the indics were correct.

Something outside got his attention.

Even though there were no actual viewports the external cameras saw a single person standing in the path looking perturbed.

He let off on the throttles and the treads slowed to an idle.

The individual outside pointed directly at Armik, as if he could see through the tons of armor and steel and waggled his..no, her finger.

No no no.

she pointed down abruptly and the thousands of tons of armored technology hit as if from a great height.

Armik shook himself , trying to get his bearings. He felt his vehicle lift off the ground again, and this time up to double the height as before, a good fifty meters, enough that he could see the entire shadow of his behemoth which showed nothing supporting him, nothing holding things up, but the idea that a single lifeform could incapacitate him so thoroughly was astonishing.

He opened up screens to all the external cameras, and the main one focusing on the human there, trying to find out any useful information.

He felt a wave of anger and jabbed a series of controls and heard the chuff chuff chuff of antipersonell grenades and assorted HE launch.. and nothing. The rounds and mortar shells all vanished, without a trace. On the tracking monitors, the ballistic trace was seen, and then nothing, as if everything ceased to exist.

The figure shook it's head and held up a hand and made a twisting gesture.

The hull of the great battle tank shook and vibrated starting with subsonic harmonics and moving up through the spectrum to audible effects, as the machine began to vibrate itself to pieces.

Glass screens fractured, the sound heterodyned back and forth and pierced the ear protection that Armik wore as part of his kit, overcoming the sound canceling qualities, and just possibly voiding the warranty as well.

All the noise and vibration stopped and the figure pointed directly at Armik through the armor.

"Come out, Now!

With a slicing motion, the figure made a gesture, and the hull began to split in two, the hardened armor plating being cut open like a sardine can, peeling away the layers of armor and machinery and environmental shell, exposing the inside of the craft to the outside air for the first time .

Armik was stunned as the straps that had restrained his body unbuckled themselves , the neurojacks that gave him control over the machine unplugged from the ports that had been surgically blended into his nervous system.

He felt blind and deaf, as his body was physically lifted and removed from the now dying machine.

Blind and deaf, he felt himself float, and not hit the ground as expected, in fact he felt nothing, just a slight cool breeze. The helmet he wore, with the HUD built in was vanished, leaving him blinking in the bright yellow light of this minor star, what did they call it? Sol?.. he mentally laughed, He had heard that these primitives called their planet Dirt, or Urth or something..

The removal of the helmet and hearing protection allowed the sounds to flood his ears.. He kept his eyes closed tightly against the glare.

"Hey..hey, what's your name"

Armik tensed, expecting a hit or a physical attack..when none came he opened his eyes to a slit, trying to see what was going on.

"I asked you, what's your name, what do they call you?

He shook himself to focus.

"Armik Ghonti 24437695Zed Alpha Armored division commander class three"

The girl, he was sure it was a girl now, peered at him oddly.

"Well, Armik Ghonti 24437695Zed Alpha Armored division commander class three, That's quite a mouthful, isn't it, How about I just call you 24437695Zed Alpha for short."

the girl waggled her eyebrows at him.."So what do your friends call you?

"Err... I don't have friends, I am an armored division pilot, we don't have time for friends.."

The girl looked up, and over his shoulder with an odd expression on her face, making him remember he had just been forcibly extricated from the hull of a thousand ton weapon of war.

He turned, moving slowly, so as not to alarm his captor, and was shocked to see the remains of his ...baby hovering there, dripping fluids thirty meters up.

"You don't have any radioactives or CBW in that thing, do you?, I won't have you damaging my forest with your technological toxins."

She waved her hand and the vehicle began to slowly lower to the forest floor. "That's why I stopped you, you were heading directly for the nesting grounds of an endangered species, , and I will not allow you to cause harm to them, they are exceedingly rare, and your war with the mundanes is disrupting things of importance." he could almost hear her capitalize those words, that immense statement, 'things of importance' as if the war and invasion was inconsequential.

"Hello, Armik Ghonti, I am Luna, and this is my forest. I think I may have to alert some of my friends as to your activities."

Armik considered protesting, or possibly attempting to attack his captor, but decided against it.

After all his skills were more in the cybernetic warfare, not the physical attacks.

"Hello, I have a pickup waiting, yes, send a full technology squad to my coordinates, and you must be careful, it looks like a Mark XIV Dinochrome Legion Bolo,they have not yet reached personal sentience, but this one is not far, from it?"

she made that last statement to her contact with a questioning look at Armik, as if asking if his Bolo's brain was self aware.

He slumped, knowing that she would just take the answer from his mind, so he gave the answer.

"The Mark XVI Bolo Metronic tactical computer is very intelligent, and can mimic sentient responses, but, no, they are not yet sentient, the brains at base tell me that will take another three generations at least..." he trailed off as a shadow blocked the sunlight. He looked up as a huge ..something blocked the entire sky, and the thousand tons of Bolo was whisped up as if a leaf in a breeze, up and out of sight through a huge port on the bottom of this silent vessel.

""You should go with your baby, and explain it to the technical people, maybe if you explain it well, they won't completely disassemble it."

Armik felt himself rise to follow the hovering hulk, where he was taken into custody by several large men wearing black armored suits and full face helmets, showing little of their humanity underneath.

A room. A room where there was absolutely nothing to make it interesting or make it stand out from something perfectly average.

A table, a single chair, facing a mirror. Off to the side a sink with a cup and a toilet facility.

All a dull, bland average color.

Armik awoke, and found himself sitting in the chair, facing the mirror

A voice grabbed his attention, as the mirror turned into a view screen. A youngish man with black hair spoke.

"Mr Ghonti, or would you prefer that we call you Commander, it is your title after all."

Armik began to spout off his required data, name, ID number, rank, but was interrupted.

"Mr Ghonti, you misunderstand, you are not our prisoner, you are our guest, unless you attack or harm one of our staff, you are free to go, but for the moment, I would appreciate that you stay in the room until I arrive, If you wish, you may ask for food or drink, please?

Oh.. I see, I will wait, some tea,perhaps?"

The young man on the screen smiled, "Thank you, I will leave the screen on so you can watch our datafeed.."

A creature popped into the room and surprised Armik "Sorry, Commander sir, I did not mean to stress you, I bring tea."

a platter with a tea set appeared, along with an assortment of finger food.

"Not to worry, it is all good"

the cheerful servant..person winked out of existence.

Armik sniffed the tea, and he was astonished, a lemon ginger tea, something that he had not had since he had left his home planet.

The smell was divine, so he poured some and savored the smell.

On the screen, he saw various of his battalion, in combat, moving across different kinds of territory, each and every one made inert and silent, and each being overshadowed by the great skyship and taken aboard.

The screen switched to an interior hanger, where he could see his own Bolo sitting there with a group of technical looking people..creatures around it. The other Bolos were each placed in a separate bay and secured to the deck, and out of each came an unconscious operator, all of which he had a passing acquaintance, as he had trained with most of them, and he himself had trained several of them himself.

There was movement around 'his' Bolo and he was astounded as it seemed to explode slowly, each and every part separating from each other part, and the technicians examining and studying each part minutely. The parts all stood there, not moving looking like some great exploded view version from a shop manual.

The door opened and the black haired man, followed by the blond girl, that he remembered was named after a moon..Luna.

"Hello, , Welcome to our skyship, The Skysmir, I am Harry Potter and you have met Luna here, who alerted us to your activities on this planet, I am glad we caught you in time, before you were hurt, or you could cause too much damage to the people here or, more importantly, the ecosystem."

and as I said before, commander, you are not our prisoner, but we will have to stop you and your associates from attacking this world, We claim prior rights to it and cannot allow you to cause disruption or further damage to it or it's people."

I had a vague idea where Harry and crew take on the home world of the Dinochrome legion and put them out of business, or possibly subvert them and take over as the big guns in the universe..'you work for me now"..if anyone wants to use this story or bits of it anywhere, do so, but tell me, because I want to know where your idea goes with it..

TimW


	38. Chapter 38 shield

Shield

The so-called 'Light' forces were on the high ground, actually they were just inside the main gate of Hogwarts, the line at which the famous Hogwarts wards ended.

Outside the gate a phalanx of Death Eaters, assorted mercenaries and dangerous creatures.

The gate and fence itself, well that was another story.

The gate and fence were covered with disillusionment charms, hiding something.

As the massed Death Eaters marched up the road toward the gate, firing off random curses towards the defenders.

A sonorus enhanced voice rang out over the proceedings._"You may want to hold off on the curses and such.."_

there were jeers and hoots from the massed Death Eaters. Until the disillusionment dropped, revealing every child with one or more death eater relative was bound to that fence and gate, bound as a hostage, as a shield against incoming hexes and curses.

"Hold!" Hold, do not fire!" the lead Death eaters were waving the attackers back, hesitating between going forward in their attack, and retreating out of range, Some obviously wanted to run forward and retrieve their heirs and children. The hostage fence wavered feebly, the prisoners not able to extricate themselves or even shout out.

Whenever a masked wizard tried to attempt a rescue, that person was taken down by a volley of spells cast between the bound fence.

There was a kerfluffel in the masses of Death Eaters,, and the Dark Lord Voldemort moved forward shouting. "Why are you not attacking, what have you all stopped for?  
this was hissed out sounding very much like a parsel curse.

Several of the masked wizards tried to talk at once, but the gist of what was said was this:

"Those are our children,our heirs, we must rescue them."

Voldemort took this in silently, eying his minions.

This went on for a few minutes, until it tapered off nervously and went silent.

"When you joined me, you swore that your lands, your fortunes , your magic and your very soul was mine...you swore fealty to me,and now when there is the smallest bits of opposition, you cave in." His distorted face sneered.

He rolled his eyes and stepped to the front of the attacking line and with a wave, a massive fire whip burst forth, washing over the wall and the shield/hostages, killing almost all instantly.

This brought screams from both sides of the conflict, and almost as one, the death eaters turned on their master, and shortly paid the price, finding out that he considered fealty to himself more important than fealty to their families.

Behind the wall the gathered forces of the good guys were getting set up.

As one they pointed the long tubes of their weapons out through the arrow slots in their embattlements. A long bronze tube and in each a two kilo packet of rocks, sharp gravel, behind that a chamber that in a muggle weapon would be gunpowder, in these, runes that when triggered set off a massive banishing spell. There were two on a gun crew, an aimer and a loader, and behind them a mass of wizards and witches who on command placed their wands in the rear port and cast as much magic as they felt comfortable with. The loader watched the side until the runes glowed and when that was so gave the aimer leave to fire.

This way everyone got the chance to help in the fight.

The death eaters were in confusion, between the apparent deaths of their family members at the hand of their sworn Lord, and the seeming silence from the battlement, they did not notice the movement. The commander of the forces watched and when he felt it was appropriate spoke.

"Fire"

Six tubes belched flame and magic, and two kilo bundles of sharp gravel and broken glass spewed out at two thousand feet a second. The standing death eaters were shredded in a millisecond.

Voldemort spun and faced he second volley of death.

He was hit and a large chunk of his left side was blown away leaving him standing with his left arm hanging and mostly gone . He attempted to erect a shield,or transfigure something into a shield, but the blasting continued and it came rather quickly, the top of his head was suddenly gone.

With this, the body fell over, and a mist escaped, but before it could leave the area, a wide area spell was cast, enveloping the fleeing spirit.

Since the battlefield was now silent, the defenders came out and with them a necromancer who cast a spirit destruction spell, well, actually Harry, at the necromancer's guidance and instructions cast the spell, and with that Voldemort was gone.

They turned to the ramparts of their battlements and looked at the dead bodies of the death eater families. "Ok bring them out"

Aurors and assorted wizards and witches escorted out live specimens of these families, people who had the unfortunate luck to be related to death eaters and supporters of that dark lord.

"Look, he killed you without a thought, you just lost your husbands and fathers to him. Is this the kind of leader you want to support?" Harry gestured up at the battlements to the dead doppelgangers, and waited as it sunk in.

"Tom Riddle was a half blood at best, and he espoused ideas that led to death and destruction.

He played on fear of the unknown, and led you all to lose so much." he gestured at the battlefield where assorted dead spouses and fathers lay.

"Now here is what I propose. All of you who survive take up the lead of your families and make them something that we as magical people can be proud of, not pureblood or muggleborn, not half blood or mudblood, but witches and wizards, without regard to where we come from.. you have all heard the reports that we will die out if we keep our breeding 'within the family' so to speak, we need a bigger genetic pool to increase the possibility of our race surviving. So, again, I propose a complete restructuring of our society, to eliminate madness and bigotry, and create a better world for all of our children, ok?

There was general agreement among the different actions and the gathered fighters began removing the dead meat shields from the walls and finiting the transfiguration, returning the bodies to their original goat, pig and goose forms. The elves gathered up the freshly slaughtered meat ad took it to the storage rooms under the castle and had plenty of meat to work with for the next several months.

2-25 Re-edit and correct about a hundred spelling errors

TimW


End file.
